The Celestial's Song Bird
by Slothful Simple Man
Summary: While working her food cart, Mystia gets an unexpected customer carried by Cirno and Daiyousei. From this first not-so-pleasant encounter stems many more that become enjoyable with their smiles and laughter. A simple romance about two unlikely lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**(Obligatory)** **Disclaimer: **I in no way claim to be the creator and owner of the Touhou universe or its (annoyingly hard) games. If there is an instance where it sounds like I claim the character(s) as my own, I am referring to my collective ideas of a character's personality used for the purpose of this and other stories- not the original character(s) owned by ZUN.

* * *

><p>Mystia Lorelei was slowly traveling through the forest with her eel cart, hoping to attract a hungry customer or two. She stopped to get a drink from her water bottle then resumed her circuit, filling the silence of the peaceful forest with a simple jingle she made for her business.<p>

"Eels~, eels! get them while they're here~! Fresh, tasty lamprey eels. At the one and only Mystia Lorelei's cart! Eels, eels..." She loudly hummed the rest of her tune that was still missing some lyrics with a smile.

The night sparrow had only a few customers thus far, but her good mood persisted nonetheless. She was finally taming the wild horse called small print and was using the slow days and solitude to enjoy a book she had found at Rinnosuke's quaint little shop. The cover art was what lead to her purchase- a rose growing out of a bloodied dagger set on a yellow background. It was apparently a classic from the outside world. From the bits and pieces of the eccentric shop owner's time-consuming discussion on the overall plot, its finer points, and its standing in modern society's literature that Mystia actually listened to, it was about how true love conquers all and was titled _Romeo and Juliet_ by a William, Shaker of Beards (humans really are strange!). A typical love story written by a man with odd hobbies. Yes, this play sounded like a good starter for someone who could be considered illiterate. However, the author's wording was very archaic, and often the confused sparrow wasn't sure about what was going on until further down the page. But the pages kept turning with the ever increasing drama that Mystia was met with. Seeing as there wasn't a soul in sight, Mystia stopped in a nice clearing in the outskirts of the human village to read her play.

A few miles away from where Mystia was peacefully spending her day and up in the clouds, an argument was going on between teacher and student.

"Eldest Daughter! I implore you to stop this childishness and return to your studies! You are only causing unnecessary trouble for your father and I!" Iku shouted with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't you make me! I've had enough of being cooped up! I need fresh air and fun!" Tenshi's response was punctuated by laughs and giggles. She pushed the rock she was flying on to go faster, Iku keeping pace just behind with a heavy sigh.

The chase had been going on like this for at least fifteen minutes, during which pleading, faces, reasoning, and mocking had been exchanged. Two weeks inside one room going over text after wall of text had caused the glutton for punishment to explode with a yell, table flipping, and a hasty escape through a window. In response, Tenshi's father commanded her daughter's teacher, Iku, to bring back his child for a stern punishment. Needless to say, Iku was on her last nerve by now.

"Tenshi! I won't hesitate to add my own punishment to your father's if you don't stop this foolishness and return home NOW!" You could almost hear the poor envoy's patience being pulled taut.

"Ooh! You called me by my actual name, Iku! Now that I know how to get you to say it, perhaps I'll be doing things of this scale and greater _far _more often!" Tenshi shot Iku a smug grin that radiated mischief.

Iku Nagae's right eye twitched involuntarily as scenarios that _she _would have to stop and fix flashed through her wearied mind. And so it was that the straw broke the camel's back. "I will not allow such things!" With that war cry, she hurled a bolt of lightning down upon the smug joker.

Tenshi was caught off guard at the usually laid back Iku's sudden strike. The bolt ran through her with extreme prejudice and down the girl went to earth. The scene almost seemed to be a homage to the illustrious angel Lucifer's fall from heaven. The chariot of electricity carried Hinanawi into a tree and darkness.

"Dai-chaaan! I'm booored," the ice fairy named Cirno whined. "Let's get all our friends together and play hide-and-go-seek tag!" She flopped onto her stomach from the sitting position she had assumed under a grand tree.

Daiyousei sighed at Cirno's typical childishness. "Cirno-chan, if the others wanted to play they would come find us. They're probably all taking care of things that are important to them. Like Mystia working her job for example."

"The others don't have stuff like jobs though: only free time!"

"Maybe technically, yes. But what I meant was-"

"We've been abandoned!" Cirno started rolling back and forth in the grass, yelling and whining as she went.

"They have activities that they want to get done for themselves. We can't do everything as a group, even if we're close friends." With her explanation finished, the greater fairy began petting her friend's head to calm her down.

She stood up then, her bout of depression already over. "How about we go visit Mysti as friends AND customers?" She smiled. "That way everybody wins!"

Daiyousei couldn't help but giggle at her friend's behavior. "Alright. I'm sure she would appreciate that."

As the two fairies stood up from the grass and began walking, a malevolent thunderbolt struck a couple hundred yards beside them, causing them to jump.

"Wha... Why would there be lightning when there's not a storm cloud in sight?"

"A mystery! 'The Storm that Struck on a Stormless Day'! Come on, my partner! our epic begins here! The two friends set out for what they thought would be a fun-filled adventure of a lifetime... but they knew not what they were about to involve themselves in!" Cirno cackled dramatically to put the icing on the cake. The lightning seemed to have charged the little fairy to the brink of explosion. She rocketed straight toward where the weather enigma had occurred, rambling excitedly the whole way with a large smile on her face.

"Cirno-chan! Wait for me!" Somewhat confused by how quickly everything now seemed to be going, the greater fairy stumbled before flying after her hyper friend. _'Well at least this is better than watching her freeze frogs. She's put her whole self into this without even knowing what's going on. Though maybe that is why she can?' _Daiyousei mused on her situation with an exasperated smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's commentary<strong>: Hello, reader! I would like to thank you for reading all of chapter one and encourage you to stay with me to the end. After all, what's the point of writing for others if there are no others? This will be a Mystia x Tenshi story to warn all of you who might not enjoy crack pairings or shoujo-ai. Normally I am against crack pairings, but I thought it would be fun to write this one due to the challenge that's presented in brining the songstress and celestial together in a believable manner that doesn't throw canon completely out the window. I always accept constructive criticism. Plot ideas worth their salt are appreciated.

I like to think of Iku and Daiyousei belonging to a small group of sane, normal people that inhabit the wonderland that is Gensokyo. That is why I have given them mature, nanny-like personalities. As for Mystia, she's a level-headed young girl (personality wise) that enjoys the arts and makes singing her life. I have heard that Mystia couldn't read small letters from, I believe, Perfect Memento in a Strict Sense (in case one of you wasn't familiar with this idea) quoted by someone on the Touhou Character Compendium in TV Tropes. I felt that was very Mystia-ish (lol wut) and decided to include that. Surely I am not the only one who could see Mystia enjoying the classics of literature upon gaining the ability to read them? I even go so far as to say she would enjoy the classics in all the other arts. Certainly not with a scholar's interest, but maybe with a child's wonder? After all, how often do we see or hear of a culture-rich Gensokyo? Almost everyone loves learning about and experiencing something new and different from what they are used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Mokou finished her meal then sat back silently with her eyes closed. Mystia was shooting her a glare that was half masked with anticipation of the immortal chicken seller's critique. The phoenix cleared her throat before passing judgement.

"Well... despite my best efforts, I thought the meal was pretty delicious."

Mystia raised an eyebrow. _'Trying to make yourself hate my food? Heh, how expected. I'll give her points for honesty, though.'_

"It was nice of you to give me half off when you found me on the brink of death thanks to that snobby bitch of a princess." Though Mokou's words were nice her tone was reluctant.

"What can I say? You caught me in a good mood. See, I am reading this love story and the two main characters finally got married! I say finally, but it didn't take very lo-"

"I don't care so stop talking," Mokou interrupted and stood up, "I'll say thanks, pay for my meal without leaving a tip, then go about my business." She did just that and left in the direction Mystia had come from.

Once the rude customer was out of sight, the eel cart lady blew a raspberry in her direction. "Like I wanted a tip from you anyway..."

As she was cleaning up, Mystia caught sight of her approaching friends Daiyousei and Cirno. But they were in a hurry and, upon squinting, there could be seen a third form inbetween them. "Wonder what trouble they've found today," she mumbled.

Cirno called out to her friend. "Mysti~! Mysti-chan, get a big bowl of udon soup ready! We've got a dying fugitive!"

Then came an unknown voice in response, "I am _not _dying! Just a little... banged up. And I ain't no fugitive either!" A groan followed this complaint.

Mystia sighed and began getting the order ready with a concerned look. This is where the peaceful solitude comes to a close to make way for surprises good and bad.

The woman wolfing down her meal sitting before Mystia looked like she had ran through fire. Her long, blue hair was frizzled and blackened at most of the ends; her clothes had burnt patches and a small holes, the biggest of which was on her back; her rather perfect skin had only a minor singe here and there, though. Despite this and her earlier behavior that seemed to indicate distress, she now behaved as if she were 120% healthy.

_'Maybe it really was just hunger that was getting to her. Sheesh, and those two were making such a big fuss about it.' _Mystia thought to herself with a sigh of relief.

The stranger finished her second bowl of soup and slammed the bowl down with a content exhale. Stretching her arms and back, she rested both arms on the table and looked at Mystia with a grin. "Say, birdie, you really know your way around cooking. I feel as fresh as ever! But the portions were a tad on the small side." She indicated with her thumb and index finger. "Could I have two grilled lamprey eels with a side of brown rice?"

_'Her voice is very tomboyish,' _thought the songstress. "Sure you can. If you'll pay for it. I'm not running a charity- I have to make a living off this."

"Huh! Then why were the last two bowls of soup free? I was struck by lightning! Real lightning! That was like a million volts! Zap! Straight through my poor body." The long-haired girl employed many body motions to get her point across.

Mysita looked over the woman that had become so animated upon finding out her free ride was up. "You seem just fine if you can talk and act like that. You look like you'd have some money on you. Please keep in mind that this is a humble little cart, not a grand restaurant. Free full course meals are simply out of the question."

The stranger was about to continue arguing, but Daiyousei interceded. "Here, Mysti-chan, I'll pay for her meal. It's no problem."

The poor famished woman smirked at her victory. "Well then, hop to it! I need my spirit back as soon as possible!" She pounded the table with a joyful fist.

"You get any more energy in you and you'll make Cirno-chan look like a crippled old man," Mystia mumbled under her breath. "Alrighty then. Grilled lamprey with rice coming your way." She then turned to expertly cook the meal. _'This customer also has a way of getting on my nerves. Though she's not so much an unapologetic ass as she is spoiled.'_

Cirno took this moment to finally speak. She had been sitting quiet with the exception of a small hushed exchanges with Daiyousei. "So, fugitive, what's your name!"

"It's Tenshi Hinanawi. I was running away because I was unjustly locked away in a cramped cell, so don't think I did anything wrong. My jailer is a cruel teacher by the name of Iku! I was running for my freedom! So don't call me a fugitive, that sounds bad."

"Whatever you want, fugi- I mean Hinanawi. But you're still being chased, right? So shouldn't you be hiding somewhere underground or on the move? If you want I can show you some great hiding spots! I'd say I'm a professional at hide-and-go-seek." Cirno puffed out her chest and placed a closed hand on it in pride.

_'This fairy is still a kid. The other seems a bit more mature, but I can't tell since she doesn't seem to talk much. If friends are any indicator to a person's personality, then the cart owner is probably pretty childish too. But if that's the case, she's good at composing herself for a job. I wonder how many other friends they all know. A lot? A few? Probably somewhere inbetween. Youkai and fairies aren't exactly known for their intelligence and maturity. Hell, I've heard from Suika that the shrine maiden often goes berserk trying to get the three fairies that keep pulling pranks on her.' _Tenshi idly thought about the people surrounding her while waiting for her food, zoning out. This kind of childishness was something that got on her nerves after a while rather than entertained her.

"Aw~, don't ignore me! We just met! Do I have bad breath? Fugitive~?" Cirno brought her face close to Tenshi's and breathed to check her bad breath theory.

Tenshi responded by swatting her face, causing Cirno to jerk back to her seat. "Oi, I told you my name, so don't keep calling me something I'm not."

"It's not wrong to call you that though. You yourself said you were running from someone who wanted you caught. Isn't that the definition of a fugitive, Hinanawi-san?" With this, Mystia put Tenshi's meal before her .

"Yeah, but doesn't that word have criminal implications? And I am not a criminal. I'm a celestial!" She began eating her third meal with new spirits.

"Yes, usually but not necessarily. At least I don't see why it always has to be bad, right, Dai-chan?"

Daiyousei looked up from settling the miffed ice fairy. "Huh? Oh... yes, I think that's right! You see stories of heroes who are running from an imprisoner, and they certainly haven't done anything wrong."

Tenshi waved a hand. "Well whatever. I guess you two are right. What's your names, all of you?" Each person pointed to themselves and told their given and family names. "Never heard of any of you, but that's expected with low levels."

Mystia put her hands on her hips and looked angrily at Tenshi. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? We're pretty strong in our own right! We can hold our own against anyone!"

Cirno joined in. "You only think that because you haven't heard of us! But I'll have you know I'm the strongest! You couldn't last against any of us here!"

Tenshi quickly swallowed the food that was in her mouth and burst into fits of laughter. "I could turn all of you to dust seven times over before you could even touch a hair on my head! Don't even think that any of you could last against me!" Tenshi roared with laughter at the surprised and angry expressions of the youkai. "Oh, don't give me that look," she sighed in amusement and gestured to all of them, "we all know this is true. My skills are unsurpassed, take my word for it."

Cirno grinded her teeth while Daiyousei held onto one of her arms; Mystia was glaring daggers. "You talk big, but I bet you can't back any of it up! Celestial- what of it! You throw that word around like it's supposed to make us bow in reverence! If you're so sure of yourself then let's have a fight right now!" Mystia's voice had a whole new energy to it. How dare this woman come here and insult her friends and herself after they had given her free food!

"Now, now. Let's be reasonable here." Daiyousei gave a nervous chuckle. This would not end well for them. She had pride, but not so much as to make her unaware of how lacking their combat abilities were. "I think we're letting the excitement of the moment influence us. What will beating each other to bloody pulps do?" Sadly, her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Cirno pulled herself free from Daiyousei's grasp and jumped a couple of feet away from Mystia's cart. "What Mysti said! Bring it on, you... you!"

"Ungrateful dolt!" Mystia finished for Cirno and joined her side.

Tenshi turned around in her seat to face them, her face vexed. "Alright, now you're annoying me. To think a couple of nobodies would doubt my strength. I'll show you I have every right to boast about myself!" She stood up and placed a hand on her sword, ready to draw it for a quick strike.

Daiyousei started to panic. She tried to quickly come up with a plan to diffuse the situation at hand. By chance Daiyousei looked up and saw a distant figure in the sky that appeared to be searching for something. _'It's worth a shot!' _With that thought, Daiyousei gulped in as much air as her lungs could take and shouted in the direction of the person. "TENSHI HINANAWI! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE STARTING A FIGHT LIKE THIS!"

Yes! To Daiyousei's delight the figure immediately started making a beeline to where they were. Everyone else looked around in confusion. Tenshi, however, saw the approaching power and horror spread across her face. "Ahh! What have you done! That's the person I told you about! The one I am trying to get away from!" Cirno and Mystia now looked up at the point Tenshi was gaping at.

Iku landed deftly in the middle of the warring sides, her stern gaze upon Tenshi, who shrinked back like a kid bracing for a violent scolding from its mother. "Eldest Daughter! I expected more from you! Picking a fight with these innocent youkai! Must I remind you to _think _before you act! Are you even capable of concern for others! You ALWAYS seem to cause me trouble when all I want to do is my job and drift peacefully through the clouds! Shameful! Someone from your family acting like this! Don't take for granted your status as a Celestial! That's something special! So, what explanation do you have for this whole fiasco! Huh!"

Tenshi stood spluttering and shocked. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to get her thoughts and alibis in order. Finally, a complete sentence came out that completed the picture of a child receiving a scolding from its mother. "But! But th- they started it!" She pointed past Iku to Cirno and Mystia who were trying to figure out what was going on.

Iku swiftly brought down her electric judgement upon the scared child, moving to catch her body before she fell to the ground. She pinched the bridge of her nose and stood there silently, then turned towards the other party. "I am sorry for the trouble the Eldest Daughter has caused you. Please do forgive her. I will make sure she comes back and begs for your forgiveness herself once she has had time to contemplate her wrongs." Here she turned towards Daiyousei and gave a curt bow. "Thank you for telling me the Eldest Daughter's whereabouts before she could cause more strife. Again, I apologize for her actions. As I said, she will come back to right her wrongs. I will come with her to supervise, so fret not. Thank you, everyone." And with that she flew away, Tenshi slung across her shoulder. Team 9 watched until the two disappeared from their field of vision.

Mystia was the first to speak after the long silence. "... Well... that was interesting. Not something you experience every day, huh?"

Cirno laughed a little. "Yeah, I'll say. All in all, she was fun. Really stirred us up! I look forward to meeting her again!"

Mystia grunted and returned to her cart. After awhile Cirno and Daiyousei said some parting words, waved, and left Mystia to clean up and return to her reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's commentary: <strong>I am sorry for the delay in posting this! I was occupied with my games. Just got DeathSmiles 2 X from the Xbox Live Arcade and would recommend it to everyone! It's in Japanese and costs $30; it's a bullet hell. Of course I also recommend the first one. Great games, they really are!

I want to say that the opening scene with Mokou and Mystia wouldn't have happened if I hadn't taken interest in the doujinshi _Night Sparrow Love _by Mitsumoto. It's a fluffy Mokou x Mystia story that is now complete (after fans like me had to endure painfully long hiatuses inbetween each chapter, haha). I read it on danbooru dot donmai dot us, but I suggest you find another place to read it due to that sites NSFW ads. You can always ignore them, but they'll still be there staring at you and almost making you ashamed for the people that like that perverse garbage. Highly recommended to anyone who enjoys fluffy, well-written Touhou doujinshi! It'll keep your interest, trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Tenshi. Her nanny (Mystia and the others had forgotten her name) had said Tenshi would be back to make up for her misdeeds, but it was starting to look like those were only empty words. A shame really, she got away with double digits worth of free food. Daiyousei had been wanting to cover the bill, but Mystia told her Tenshi would do it with interest when she came with her nanny to apologize.

Mystia sighed. "Celestials aren't the good people we make them out to be, " she mumbled, "one stole and the other lied. Geez! What happened to respect for the less fortunate...?" She was sitting on a wooden stool and looked over at her copy of _Romeo and Juliet _that was laying on a table across from the grill she cooked on. "And you!" she pointed at the book. "Speaking of liars, you were not a happy love story! You took my hopes of seeing that happy couple stay happy and stabbed them with the dagger dipped in the poison! The very tools used to end Romeo and Juliet's lives!" She jumped from her seat, picked up the deceitful work, and threw it to the floor with as much strength as she could. She was going to unleash the rest of her aimless fury when a couple of friends came by just in time.

"Mystia~! How's it going?" Wriggle waved from afar smiling. Accompanying her was Rumia.

Mystia suddenly stopped, her tantrum over as quickly as it came. "Oh, good afternoon, Wiggle, Rumia! Come on over here and take a seat! Feeling hungry?"

Her friends did as they were instructed and placed their orders. Mystia began to expertly prepare the rice as she carried on a conversation with the two.

"We just came by to see if that one girl had came by like you were promised. What was her name? Tenko?"

"Tenshi. But it doesn't matter anymore. If they haven't come yet they won't be coming at all. It wasn't that big a deal anyway." Mystia sighed again.

"Yeah, just let it go," Rumia chimed in happily. "Nothing of value was lost so come play with us once we're done eating!"

Mystia laughed at Rumia's bluntness. "Alright, alright. You're right. I'm making a big deal about nothing. I can't let everything drag me down!"

Wriggle scratched her head. "Well, I say if they do come around you make Tenko work for you! Make her your own personal maid until she's worked off those free meals! From what you've told us, that kinda thing would drive her crazy!" She smiled mischievously.

"Use her as a footrest! Put a collar on her and make her walk on all fours calling you 'Master'!"

"That's going too far, Rumia," Mystia immediately replied. "What is this? How much of a pervert do you take me for?"

Rumia pouted and mumbled, "I liked my idea..."

Wriggle patted the blonde's shoulder and jokingly sighed. "Oh Rumia, what are we going to do about you?"

Mystia giggled. "A better question would be what would we do without her?"

They chatted leisurely over their meals, the previous subject forgotten to make way for the trivialities of everyday life. The two soon finished and told Mystia where to meet them once she was ready. She waved and assured them she wouldn't be long.

"Maybe I'll serve one or two more customers."

Cirno stood up on a stump, gazing over the fellow members of Team 9: Daiyousei, Mystia, Wriggle, Rumia, with Chen joining them today. She had a confident smile on her face as she gave a short laugh. Whatever they were going to do today obviously held special interest for the ice fairy. "Alright, everyone!" Cirno's boisterous voice filled the otherwise quiet forest. "Today we shall be playing a game everyone loves. One of stealth! Tactics! Agility! And the ability to think on one's feet! A game that might as well be war itself, gentlemen. Yes! This game is... Kick the Can Danmaku!"

As if planned beforehand, Daiyousei produced said can from a pocket and placed it beside the stump.

Everyone took the following moments of silence to look over their potential enemies and comrades, their minds going over previous games to ready themselves. This child's game was treated as a mock war that may be practiced by military hopefuls to get them prepared for the roughness of battle. Teams were divided evenly, which would then use whatever they could come up with to kick the can. You were thrown into the "afterlife" if hit by danmaku or something that could otherwise be considered a lethal hit.

"Alright! The team captains will be me and Chen! My team will be it! Chen, I'll let you pick first." Cirno crossed her arms, radiating with pride. Chen picked Wriggle and Mystia while Cirno picked Daiyousei and Rumia. The game began, Team Chen took to the trees in the blink of an eye.

Cirno immediately took charge. "Rumia, I'll need you to stay here and guard the can. Blind whoever approaches with your darkness and reign danmaku upon their foolish souls!"

"Is that so~," was the short reply before disappearing amongst the trees. This job was better suited for her in more than just strategic respects: she disliked the light, it bothered her eyes from being in her own darkness so long.

"Dai-chan, it'll be up to us to defend this holy relic against the heathens who dare try to take it for their pagan gods! Keep this goal in mind, let it be your strength as we hunt in the name of the Greater Good!" Cirno smiled and gave Daiyousei the thumbs up.

"Yes, Cirno-sama! I shall fight 'til the bitter end!" Daiyousei also flashed a smile and thumbs up. They yelled and split up in the general direction of the enemy.

Meanwhile, Team Chen was planning their attack in a small clearing.

"I want you two to be the distraction. Keep Cirno and Daiyousei occupied while I go for the can. I know for a fact I'm faster than Rumia. It'll be a simple hit and run tactic on my part. Mystia-chan, I want you to provide air support for Wriggle-chan. Death from above! See what I'm saying?"

Mystia nodded seriously, soaking in all her commander was saying.

Chen continued. "Wriggle-chan, you're going to take advantage of your insect army. There's strength in numbers, so swarm them with all that you've got! But don't get carried away; that's only your main task, not your sole purpose. Ultimately, Wriggle-chan, Mystia-chan, I want you two to avoid getting caught at all costs! Stay together. Rumia can be a near insurmountable wall if she wants to be.

"Cirno and Daiyousei should be looking for us right now. Use strategy on those two. Cirno isn't much of a thinker as much as she is a doer. Everyone understand?"

"Yes! Chen-sama!" was their simultaneous response. Chen nodded in satisfaction and swiped out her arm to signal the beginning. Mystia gracefully took to the skies above Wriggle, who then readied her troops for combat. They both started moving away from the can to make large circles around the center. Chen went in a counter rotation before heading towards the can.

_Rustle rustle_

The greater fairy stopped breathing to listen.

_Crunch crunch rustle_

Yes! Noises of the forest that betray another presence!

_Step step crunch..._

_ 'Eh? It stopped... What should I do? If I call Cirno-chan, I'll give myself away...'_

_ Step step step_

_ 'No, I shouldn't need backup. Anyone who is careless enough to not mind their steps shouldn't be a problem for me!'_

_ Step crack step crack crack_

Daiyousei turned in the direction of the noises and readied an attack. The next sound would be the beginning of the end.

_Step... step... ste-_

She shot her arm forward and exclaimed, "Haha! You're out of the game!" A rather large, blue laser blasted out of her palm and leveled the area the noises had came from. "Now come out so I can escort you to the afterlife!"

Unsteadily, a wounded Wriggle got up from the debris and walked towards her reaper. She smiled. "Heheh. Sheesh, Dai-chan, no need to blow me to bits."

Daiyousei smiled in triumph. "Bits? You look fine! You're tougher than that, Wriggle." She slapped her insect friend on the back.

Wriggle's eyes widened in pain. "Ow! Ah, you're breaking me!"

Daiyousei quickly withdrew her hand to her chest. "Oops! Sorry! Guess I don't know my own strength." She stuck out her tongue and bonked her own head.

"I'm not kidding." Wriggle's face contorted in pain.

"Okay, now you're just being a drama quee-" Now it was Daiyousei's turn to widen her eyes. Before her, Wriggle's arm cleanly slid off its body and fell to the ground twitching. Daiyousei screamed as more limbs fell off her friend and cracks started slithering up and through Wriggle's body. But then she stopped moving altogether and smiled. She turned her head towards the frightened fairy and said one word.

"Got'cha!"

Daiyousei didn't even have time to process what the broken Wriggle said before it exploded into a swarm of bugs.

Daiyousei fell to the ground and tried to call for Cirno, but the swarm overtook her before the first consonant passed her lips.

A lone beetle flew through the air and landed on the insect queen's extended index finger. The queen closed her eyes to concentrate on her soldier's report. She opened them to look up at the perched night sparrow on the tree limb above her. "Daiyousei has been taken care of without a struggle. Cirno and Rumia are the only ones left. My bugs are currently looking for the ice fairy."

Lorelei laughed heartily to herself. "Great, great! We have this one in the bag! I just wonder how Chen-sama is doing?"

Wriggle smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure she is handling herself. We only need to concentrate on getting Cirno now." She sent her beetle off by gently throwing her hand into the air. "Speaking of which, we should resume doing so."

The songstress got up and stretched. "Alright! Ready for action!" She spread her wings wide, jumped, and with a mighty gust took to the clouds.

Wriggle cracked her knuckles and continued her steady gait around the perimeter.

The sounds of splintering wood crackled through the air as orb after orb of blackness was launched from a little girl floating in the air. A cat was dashing madly, trying but failing to reach the can just a few feet in front of her.

Rumia was giggling and smiling, all in all absolutely radiating mirth. Above her was a much larger ball of darkness that was the source of the others. She was apparently using it as an offensive parasol. "Come on~, Chen! This'll get boring if one of us doesn't get hit soon! Just stop for two seconds!" This time three orbs were shot in a row at the cat. "At least return to your normal form so you're a li'l easier to hit!" The blonde stopped firing and dropped to the ground in front of the can.

Chen returned to her youkai form and squared off with her opponent. "Alright. How about an old fashioned duel? We'll stand against each other's danmaku; first to fall is the loser.

Rumia was taken aback by this audacious proposition. She stood thinking about it, eyes scanning over the area for something only she knew. She seemed satisfied after a little bit more of thought and nodded. "Both teams blasting each other with all they've got is fine with me. Just don't get mad at the outcome~."

Chen crouched low, planning to barrel through all the darkness youkai would throw at her. "Hehe! That's my line, Rumia!"

Rumia narrowed her eyes with a smug smile. "We'll see..." Without missing a beat she spun in place launching a flurry of color and darkness at the cat youkai.

Chen leapt backwards, ran forwards, jumped to curl herself into a ball, and launched her self as a human cannon ball through the rain of bullets. Her yellow, spinning self deflected the normal danmaku while easily grazing by the orbs meant to capture and blind.

Rumia's face immediately fell and she began looking for an escape route. "Waaaah! Don't come this way! I'm supposed to win this!" Her head looked left and right, unsure of where to go.

When Chen was an arm's length away she uncurled herself and flew at the panicked girl with claws ready. "You never had a chance!"

Rumia fell on her butt and tried scooting away. "Best two out of three!"

Chen's claws came mercilessly swiping down, not losing a bit of ferocity or speed at Rumia's pleas. But the deciding strike never came. She had stopped. Frozen in a ball of ice, the cat of ill omens dropped to the ground harmlessly.

Rumia smiled at her frozen friend. "Just~ kidding~!" She stood up and brushed off the dirtied rear of her dress. "Cirno-chan, you didn't have to wait until the last moment. I was actually started to get scared." Rumia pouted at the fairy who emerged from the bushes behind where Chen had stood.

"Ahahaha! But the hero always waits until all hope seems lost to make her appearance! Put the frozen cat on that grassless patch," she pointed under a large tree.

Rumia playfully saluted. "Roger, boss!" The cat was neatly rolled per instructions.

Cirno smiled with pride and crossed her arms. "All we need now are the stragglers! A pigeon and a cockroach! How much simpler could it be!" The fairy of the lake laughed loudly.

Rumia, however, knitted her eyebrows looking up at the sky. "It wasn't supposed to storm today, was it?"

"No. Why do you ask that? It's been a beautiful cloudless day!"

Rumia only pointed. Cirno looked up and saw what looked like a large storm cloud heading this way. Her mouth dropped. "Wa- What is that!"

Daiyousei took this opportunity to appear. She looked like she had come back from a war: face dirtied, clothes ripped and sullied, a shoe missing, hair sticking every which way. "That... would be the cockroach's underlings." She leaned against a tree from exhaustion.

"Wow~, what happened to you, Dai-chan?" Rumia asked.

She looked at her a minuted. "You wouldn't know unless you had to free yourself from an uncountable amount of spider's webs all the while swatting and running from cloud after cloud of knats. Oh, and before all that you would have to know how much effort is needed to free your stuck body from a wall smeared and saturated with HONEY!"

Both girls looked in horror from their dear friend to the approaching cloud of insects. Cirno was the first to compose herself and speak. "Don't worry. We just have to make it through this wave and we'll be in the clear. This is the final stretch! Battle stations everyone!"

Wriggle was flying beside Mystia, her swarm of locusts ahead of them. "So, looks like it's up to us to kick the can twice. Hard to believe Chen failed."

Mystia sighed. "It couldn't really be helped. We couldn't find Cirno in time. We weren't taking her seriously enough and just going at our own leisurely~ pace."

"Well we'll make up for it with this! We'll win for sure- once and for all!'

"Hoora."

**Author's commentary: **Hello! Just a little note about this chapter. I was going to publish it after Team 9's **_EPIC BATTLE _**but decided against it when I saw how long it was. I'll publish the end as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when that will be. I was surprised myself at how long this became. But I guess that's what happens when you make it up as you go along, I mean... plan long and hard how the story will progress!

Before anyone has an urge to say anything, I am aware spiders are not insects, so all you biology nerds calm down. Wriggle, however, is the Queen of insect queens. And if that explanation isn't good enough, here's a more technical one where I explain the complexities of insect-arachnid diplomacy that goes on in the fantastical world of myths and legends known as Gensokyo... Shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rush the enemy! Give them no time to respond!" Wriggle commanded the cloud of locusts with all the authority of a bonafide commander. The bugs went for a steep dive upon the unprepared team below.

Mystia flew to the space the swarm had once occupied and hovered, waiting for her chance to deliver the coup de grace. A smile of eagerness was plastered on her mouth that she just couldn't suppress. Finally, the climax of the battle! This is where the real fun begins.

"They're coming!" Cirno yelled as she firmly planted herself on the ground. Rumia and Daiyousei took up positions adjacent to her, ready to serve as backup when needed.

"This isn't going to be fun!" The elder fairy whined, posture slumping.

A big, toothy grin spread across the ice fairy's face as she turned her head towards her friend. "And that, dearest Dai-chan, is why this is going to be a blast!"

"Is that so~," came Rumia's reply. She seemed to be silently readying herself for what was to come.

Cirno turned back to face the rapidly descending apocalyptic swarm, their angry buzzing seeming to distort the very air around them with its ferocity. This was something cut and pasted straight from Biblical endtimes. And Cirno was going to stop it with one fell swoop. She outstretched her arms and stiffened them, fingers spread as if the girl was trying to grasp and contain the legions. She waited until they got within her ideal range and unleashed a blizzard of equal magnitude upon the great pestilence. "This is as far as you go, you ugly bastaaaards! "

The legions marched forward through the ice, bravely following their queen's command until their running blood had frozen in their veins. They all died together: in the great resulting mass of subzero casing. Silently, for as their hearts stopped so did their angry beating wings, the soldiers started to fall to the earth.

Then a cry broke the solemn moon along with the sudden flap of wings. "Bonzaaaiiii!" The night sparrow yelled as she executed a spinning dive bomb, talons stretched above her pink locks. She drilled effortlessly through the frozen locusts, gravity and momentum serving as her war chariot. Centimeters from touching ground, she arced up and clean into the stunned blue-haired girl. The war bird carried her opponent up, up into the air before halting her rotations thus hurling the noble warrior to the ground. And out of the game she lay.

By the time Rumia and Daiyousei realized what had happened, it was too late. Wriggle was now coming upon the youkai of darkness with her signature kick.

"Move, Rumia!" Daiyousei yelled, shoving the paralyzed blonde out of the way. _'Ah well... I was on the border of defeat anyhow. This end is not so bad. A sacrifice to save a better piece: what good strategy doesn't have this?'_

"WRIGGLE KICK!"

_ Slam! _

Mercilessly, the high throttle kick connected with Daiyousei's head and sent her reeling through the air in a small flight. She, too, was out of the game.

"Dai-chaaan!" Rumia launched cannon balls of inky darkness at her friend's conqueror, but they were dodged by Wriggle jumping above them. Rumia went for another attack but was side tackled and pinned under a tree by a swooping Mystia.

Wriggle landed facing backwards from the can that was now sitting on its side a little ways from the frozen Chen Yakumo; spun gracefully on one foot to position herself, and kicked the can which bounced off the trunk of a tree. "You're free, Captain!" Nightbug backed up and performed another Wriggle Kick.

The dazed Chen shook and gripped her head. "Nyaa~... W-w-what's g-goi-ing o-onnn," she asked through chattering teeth.

"Victory! And you're bringing it to us!" With that, Wriggle gripped Chen by her wrist, and started twirling her in preparation of the final kick.

Meanwhile, Rumia and Mystia had been struggling the whole time. Each girl trying to keep her position as the one on top. While Rumia had Mystia on the grass, the sparrow saw what her companion was about to do. An awful idea popped into her head that made her grin a devil's grin. With a bit of luck, Mystia managed to secure a straddle on the fighting blonde then lift her to her feet. She stood behind Rumia, just barely keep her from escaping. "Wriggle," she called, "see if you can hit her head!"

"Noooo!" Rumia cried. She then wrapped herself and her captor in a large dome of pitch black shadows in hopes of throwing off Wriggle's aim.

"It's all you, Captain!" Wriggle turned the helpless cat into a driver, launching the banged up piece of metal where Rumia was.

The dome closed as the can was in midflight- Mystia was applying a chokehold and yelling unintelligible streams of words at the soon-to-be target. Rumia's eyes focused on the can that was making a straight line for her forehead. Time seemed to slow as she resigned herself to fate. Images of all the great times she had with her companions in this game and others flashed through her mind.

Not really. The only thing that flashed across Rumia's mind was a single thought that accompanied a sulky expression:

_'Mystia, you're a bitch.'_

_ Thwack!_

Just like in the movies, the can hit the poor child dead center of her forehead; her mouth opened to let out a soundless yell, eyes rolled into the back of her head. Mystia let go at that exact moment. Rumia's unconscious form dropped face first onto the ground. A few trickles of blood started to flow from where her head lay.

And so Team Chen won. Hugging, high fives, and shouts of joy occurred.

After everyone had recovered from a long afternoon of play, Team 9 was having a grand dinner at Misty Lake. They were having hotpot with most of the ingredients coming from Mystia, unsurprisingly (Rumia tried adding some unknown meat that everyone else refused to eat). They laughed with and at one another, discussing all they would've done if they only had "one more second". Praising for memorable moves occurred with others trying to top it with their own stories from games past. No one had sustained any serious damage, though Rumia did have a large bandaid stuck on her forehead. The merriment continued through the night with alcohol serving as the fuel that made it all possible. This was actually provided by Daiyousei, who kept a choice selection for special occasions. She did not allow Cirno to have alcohol unsupervised.

Noon the next day came and along with it bright rays of light that quickly made Team 9's drunken slumber impossible. Groggily, everyone dragged themselves home to wash up and in general ready themselves. Daiyousei had to literally drag Cirno before realizing giving her a piggyback ride would be easier.

Once Mystia returned home and prepared herself (taking a few tablets for her head) and dawned her work attire, she got her eel cart and moved it to its usual area- around the human village but in the forest enough to attract youkai customers. For better and for worse, business was slow which allowed the eel cart lady to sleep.

Three-o'-clock came upon Gensokyo, and she found herself wanting a snack. Deciding that money was no good unless you spent it, she took her cart to the entrance of the human village to leave it while she searched for a snack. A few people greeted her and even stopped her to engage in small talk. These were fellow cart owners. Mystia and the men exchanged status updates on how they were fairing and some good spots to hit when business was especially bad. Cooking tips and tricks were swapped as well. She smiled and waved goodbye to her acquaintances each time. Finally, Lorelei found a humble convenience store of sorts that tickled her fancy. She went in and bought a candy bar.

She waited until she was back at her cart and ready for customers to eat the chocolate goodness. Pulling off the pesky wrapper, Mystia took a moment to suck on the bar to make it last longer. She moaned as the chocolate touched her tongue, the sweetness of it only making her hungrier. She started to move the candy bar in and out of her mouth, inbetween licking her lips of chocolate.

"Err... Excuse me. I hate to interrupt your... pleasuring yourself with food, but I am here with the Eldest Daughter to finally make good on my word."

Mystia's eyes shot open, just as quickly pulling out the chocolate bar that she had previously been pumping in and out of her mouth. Her face turned bright red as she realized the embarrassing misunderstanding that had occurred. "No, no! This isn't what it looks like! I wasn't doing anything perverted with my food! See, I bought this because I was hungry! A-and the chocolate was _really _good so-!"

"You pretended it was a chocolate penis that ejaculated caramel? No, wait! It was marshmallow, right?" Tenshi's laughter was silenced by a quick jab from Iku's elbow. "Ow!"

"In any case," Iku coughed and cleared her throat, "what you do in your spare time is none of our concern, But please refrain from doing the more shameful things in public." A tint of red could be seen on the messenger's face as well.

The poor, embarrassed girl covered her face and groaned.

"But feel free to do it at night while charging a little fee- OW!" Tenshi was once again silenced. This time by double elbows to the gut.

Mystia could only glare daggers at the celestial, all the while her face was hot with embarrassment. Try as she might, she couldn't think of a comeback. What she was doing was odd and certainly a spectacle.

"Eldest Daughter! That is _not _how one apologizes. If you don't take this seriously, you will be grounded once more with twice the workload." Iku glared over her shoulder at her pupil. Said pupil silenced herself then. "I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you," bowing towards Mystia, "but Eldest Daughter was going through her father's punishment for the ruckus she caused a few weeks back. It ended today. I hope you didn't think any ill of us because of the delay."

Mystia once again blushed after just recovering. Her not-so-kind words and thoughts came back to her in a guilty flood. "Oh! N-not at all! No, I had faith in your word. Ehehe..." She scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I'm not embarrassed because I'm lying, just to let you know. The chocolate bar misunderstanding just hasn't completely settled..."

Iku's ability to read the emotional atmosphere told her differently, but she decided the night sparrow was justified in her assumptions. After all, they did not even attempt at contacting her. So she smiled and said, "That's good to hear." Moving out of the way to put Tenshi in full view, the oarfish gestured towards the woman. "And here is the troublemaker ready to work off her wrongs to you and your friends- who seem to be absent. But no matter! Eldest Daughter is here to apologize to you... Um..."

"... Oh! My name is Mystia Lorelei. And yours is?"

"I am Iku Nagae," she looked at Tenshi expectantly.

"What? She already knows who- Ack!" Tenshi's lazy, careless manner of speech ended abrubtly as she was forced to bow by Iku's strong hand on her neck. "Please excuse me for my rudeness! I am Tenshi Hinanawi! I feel like I could die from the shame I caused my family and myself! So please allow me to work under you as your lowly servant from this day onward! I will obey your every whim to earn forgiveness and respect in your gracious, loving eyes! Have mercy on a pitiful soul like mine, oh August Lorelei!"

Iku sighed in content. "Much better..."

Mystia was effectively disarmed by Tenshi's sudden politeness that could put some of the most conservative elders to shame. However, she didn't want to appear weak before her and took a minute to collect herself. Finally, she crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "Well, it's about time you owned up for your stupidity. Work under me for my forgiveness? Sounds good to me. I could use some free help. Now I'll be able to do things much more quickly! Haah-hahahahah!" Her frame shook with the evil laugh that she let out.

Tenshi's eye twitched but she said nothing. Iku then forced her down to her knees so she could perform a proper kowtow before the brown-clad youkai. The troublemaker calmly said, "Yes, do as you wish. Thank you for taking me under your care, August Lorelei."

Iku got up and gently wiped her hand on the front of her shirt that had been used to subdue her student. "Very good. I think if you keep that up Lorelei-san will even let you go early for good behavior." She did a small curtsy. "I ask you once again to forgive the delay and lack of communications. Wholly my fault. Please do not hesitate to report the Eldest Daughter's behavior to me at the end of each day. I will make sure she stays agreeable and warm towards you. Don't be afraid to have her do grunt work. She complains of being bored, and I complain she doesn't learn. With this punishment, she will be exposed to an environment she's never dealt with- the _working _environment. She will have something to busy her. I will have something to teach her ethics- no... I will have something to _ingrain _ethics into her. She will work for three weeks, then you will have your freedom, Eldest Daughter." Iku smiled at Tenshi who was standing up and brushing off her apron and blue dress. "Well with that, I leave the Eldest Daughter in your care, Lorelei-san. I will be back for her at eight PM. It is roughly four-o'-clock right now, according to the sun." With all her duties performed, the Messenger of the Dragon Palace flew off lazily into the clouds. _'Now, dear Iku-chan, you well get some well deserved rest from all this commotion. The clouds are imploring you to make them your bed, and the sun's rays are waiting to bask you in their tender warmth.' _

Mystia looked at Tenshi smiling, and Tenshi looked back with a straight face with just a trace of mixed underlying emotions. "Well, Hinanawi-san, my cutlery needs to be sharpened and cleaned. My cart is just big enough for two," here she opened the entrance, "so come along. I have everything you need. Oh, nevermind! There's no water so you will have to run down to the river for the cleaning. It's _only_ half a mile or so from here."

Tenshi raised an incredulous eyebrow at her employer. Surely she isn't expected to do this? It would be easier to just move to the river. What is this? She didn't lay a hand on this sparrow or her friends. Why the malice towards someone who did no real wrong? "Why don't we just move closer to the river then?" Tenshi spoke one of her thoughts.

Mystia frowned and shook her head. "That would cost us customers. See, I tend to stay in a limited area so people can find me easily. The river is not a part of my area. First thing you need to know for business: the customer is the most important part!" She gave Tenshi a gentle smile, though the evil agenda was visible just below the surface. What a devious bird to begin to abuse her power so quickly.

"You have water! I saw you wash your hands last time I was-"

"Not anymore. Accidents happen."

"You're ly-"

"No, I'm not. It's my word against yours. Please hurry, Hinanawi-san. A customer could come at any moment! And I don't want to have to use dirty knives."

"But you're fine with dirty hands?" Tenshi crossed her arms, sure she had the night sparrow.

Mystia's smiling face didn't so much as crack. "You leave that worry to me."

Tenshi grinded her teeth and started to turn red. Her arms were shaking at her side like a child about to throw a tantrum. She stared Mystia in the face with eyes that looked on the verge of crying, but did as told. Putting all the cutlery in her apron, the celestial made a line towards the river in the direction Mystia pointed.

The merry bird thought to herself: _'Well, this will be fun! I shouldn't take such a small incident so personally, but who could pass up such an opportunity! And the way she so easily brushed me off still annoys me! I'm strong! Maybe not as strong as Reimu but strong enough! But... she's rather cute when she's mad. Certainly preferable to that condescending look she seems to always wear. Alright! I'll __be sure to get the most out of these three weeks of free help! I'll show her not to treat people like nobodies just because she "hasn't heard of them"!' _She tittered and sat back to relax on her stool.

**Author's commentary: **Phew! Finished! That only took HOURS. But I enjoyed myself during that time so I can't complain. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out! A note about the rating change. I'm sure the small Mystia fanservice did not go unnoticed, and it will be scenes of that nature that will continue to occur throughout (I think; don't know for sure until I write the chapters) and thus the rating change. Maybe it's not really necessary, but I prefer to be on the safe side. A T rating allows me to more freedom with writing anyway.

As it turns out, Google search shows that I appear to be the only one who has produced a TenMyst (how's that sound for a pairing name? Suggestions if disagreeable?) work. If anyone happens to find any other works starring this pairing please PM me the link! I surely can't be the only Touhou fan who's thought of this unlikely couple.

I also wanna thank Azure Xuchilbara for faithfully reviewing each chapter as it comes out! Thanks, man, that really motivates me to crank out the chapters faster.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, waitress~," a tipsy Reimu called playfully from her spot on the grass, "how about taking our order?"

Tenshi looked over her shoulder as she was handing Aya and Momiji their meals. "Ah, hold on! I'm only one person!" She jogged over to where the shrine maiden and and magician had sat themselves with booze and chips. Marisa dramatically greeted her waitress like one who had been lost in the desert. She threw her arms around the flustered celestial and thanked her for finally saving them from starvation.

"My hero! My goddess of sustenance! Bring down from your high heaven a plate of boiled eel for this famished girl!" She kissed Tenshi on the cheek, which earned her a push back to the ground.

"I... will have what my friend here is having!" Reimu exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air.

"How are you drunk already? You were just served your drinks! Did you drink those two bottles already?" Tenshi put her hands that held a pencil and notepad to her hips.

Marisa laughed and rolled on her side. Reimu waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. We just came back from a party at the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"So why are all of you people partying here?" Tenshi sighed. She shouldn't have had to do so much work on her first day! It was tiring mentally and physically. There was a pool of people outside the night sparrow's cart, and at least half of them wanted to grab her ass or breasts. She wanted to storm off, but the consequences of such an action would be swiftly delivered by Iku. Consequences she didn't want to think about. Some relief was given in that she could lose herself in her job because it was so busy. But the successful and unsuccessful groping attempts brought her out of it and back to the thought that she'd rather not be here.

Reimu smiled and put an arm around Marisa who had sprung up from the ground. Together they told her, "This is the after party of course!"

_'These mortals... they're desire for pleasure and entertainment is truly astounding,' _Tenshi thought as a true celestial. Deciding to just deal with it and wait patiently for Iku, she asked again what the two wanted and jotted it down. The waitress dashed to the chef and stuck the note over the counter, bringing her attention to it with a whistle. "You need to get those orders out faster! People are starting to get even _more _restless! It's stressful."

Mystia didn't look up from her spot at the grill. "You still have a ways to go before you can tell me how to cook. Just distract them if you feel something extra needs to be done."

"How should I do that?"

"Do what you can. Oh! Try singing!"

"No," was the quick response. "I don't sing. It's embarrassing."

Mystia looked over at her waitress and sighed. "That's too bad. Singing is great! I love it!"

Tenshi took a moment to laugh sarcastically. "A bird that loves singing? Wow, you're one of a kind! Next you'll be telling me you've seen clouds in the sky!"

"Oh, shut up!" She turned her head away from the smiling woman. The sarcasm was not appreciated.

The eldest daughter of the Hinanawi clan walked back outside, passing Reimu and Marisa who took her place inside. She could hear their drunk expressions of astonishment that something as bulky as Mystia's cart was mobile. The sounds of slapping were also heard as they congratulated the sparrow for even being able to budge the structure an inch.

"Hell, I don't see how you do it, da ze!" The loud enthusiastic voice emanating from the cart was obviously Marisa's. "This is a full flown stand! You just stick wheels under it and _off you go_!" Tenshi could see the blonde do some exaggerated gesture with her mind's eye. "Kappa technology, man. That stuff is the real magic!" Here Tenshi visualized Reimu nodding solemnly, as if Marisa had spoken some profound truth.

The girl shook her head and adjusted her peach-decorated hat to bring back her concentration. There was a job to be done and standing idly was not a part of it. She once more looked over the mass of people camped outside Mystia's eatery. Most had been served. All had their preferred form of alcohol in hand. Thankfully for the first-time-waitress's nerves, it appeared a noticeable bunch had left. A pair of young girl's dressed for Autumn were frantically waving at Tenshi. It looks like she had forgotten yet more people. Or maybe they had just arrived? Hard to say, they looked like the kind of people most would quickly forget.

"We're ready to order, if you don't mind," the taller blonde called politely as she stood up. "We've been waiting for quite awhile..."

"Yes, yes. Sorry. I'm coming over now." Navigating her boots over and through the pool of merry life, her destination was reached with pad and pen poised. "I'm sorry, must not have noticed you." This apology lost its purpose because of the extra words, however the one who called her attention just smiled with exasperation. Perhaps they were use to such treatment.

The other, in contrast, gave a harsh sigh of displeasure and crossed her arms. With obvious annoyance in her eyes. The one with a hat full of grapes looked up at Tenshi. "To blatanly state that to a god! You have a lot of nerve you know! We ARE noticeable, dammit!"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow in surprise. A god? Maybe the god of lost items or seasonable fashion, but nothing worthy of respect. She looked too weak. "And what exactly are you the god of?"

The older one in the long red dress sighed and covered her face with her hands mumbling, "Here we go again..."

She stood up, flailing her dress. "I am Minoriko Aki, the goddess of harvest! And this embarrassed, curled up form beside me is my older sister Shizuha! The goddess of changing the colors of the leaves for Autumn!"

Tenshi immediately roared with laughter, slapping her knee and even having to wipe a tear from her eye. Goddess of _changing the leaves' color_? Harvest is only slightly more respectable! Where did this undue pride come from?

Minoriko balled her hands into fists, baring her teeth at the shaking watress. "Hey! What's so funny! You know, we're tired of people always looking down at us! We weren't even invited to the big party that everyone else in Gensokyo attended! We are gods- important to nature!"

Shizuha reached an arm and tugged on her furious younger sister's dress. "Please just let it go. We don't need to be kicked out from another place. It's okay. We like what we do so-"

"Sorry, Sis! But I can't let this degree of disrespect go by! If it weren't for us there would be no Fall! Get that, Blue-Hair!"

Tenshi finally stopped her fits of laughter and suddenly realized what she had done. _'Crap. I made others mad because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. This will not please Iku. No, Iku will be very mad at me.'_

"Ah... Sorry," Tenshi began sheepishly, "see, I didn't mean any disrespect."

Minoriko glared at Tenshi with her red eyes. "You should at least put some effort into lying. I'll have you know, I am treated as a special guest when the humans hold their harvest festival! They treat me with the respect a goddess deserves!"

Shizuha now stood up and gently shook her sister's shoulders. "Hey, she apologized so let's just order our food. People are starting to stare... Sorry, Waitress, but we've had a long day that hasn't really gone our way as you can probably tell."

Indeed, the surrounding people had stopped their previous occupations and were watching the three with eagerness. More than likely anticipating a fist fight.

This only seemed to add fuel to Minoriko's fire. This allowed the goddess to make sure people gave them the respect they deserve.

'Let's_ make a show out of this girl who dares not watch where she steps!'_ She spread her arms in show, signifying a metamorphosis in her mood and tone: arrogant. "So let them watch. A god is supposed to be adored, given attention! Even if that attention happens to turn when she is smiting a heathen."

The crowd laughed and ooh-ed, knowing they could freely interact in such a way by the goddess' invitation.

Tenshi fixed her features. "Hey, I'm sorry, alright? I don't want this to turn into a big spectacle for your sake. It won't help your mood if I beat you in front of everyone like the little child you are. So how about we stop this before it really becomes a problem, and you get reduced to nothing more than a girl playing goddess with her big mou-"

Minoriko interrupted Tenshi's talk that was filled with good intentions (its execution was another story) with a punch straight to her mouth. The bewildered girl was knocked back a few paces. The surrounding crowd cheered and started yelling for Minoriko to follow up. Others joined to see what the fuss was about, forming a broken circle.

"Sweep her legs! Let's see some wrestling!"

"Aim for her gut next time!"

"Dinner and a show!"

"Was this planned? Go, little goddess! Prove your mantle!"

The eldest daughter straightened herself and looked at the immortal basking in the crowds shouts. _'Why does this keep happening to me? People just don't seem to understand that I'm only speaking the full truth! I did nothing wrong; I was only trying to preserve what little reverence and respect that goddess might hold. Can't fight back. The minute I do, I know Iku will appear. She should be arriving at any minute now...! If only I knew the time!' _Preoccupied with these thoughts, Tenshi didn't notice when Minoriko went in for a leg sweep. She fell to the hard ground on her elbows, an acute pain shooting up her bones.

The crowd was chanting Minoriko's name, a few were jeering Tenshi, and still fewer were rooting for her. This was certainly one way to gather faith. A shame Moriya Shrine had yet to think of it. Thousands would flock there at the chance to see the well-endowed, mature Kanako mud wrestle the cute loli Suwako.

Tenshi quickly got to her feet, pulled her sheathed sword from her side, and ran at Minoriko, making her flinch with an unexpected shout of, "Fuck time! I'll beat you down in two seconds!"

And just like that, the goddess of harvest was shoved to the ground and receiving a punishing rally of blows from her opponent's blunt object.

The crowd completely shifted sides: they now yelled for Tenshi to win the petty fight of pride.

Shizuha quickly got behind the ego-hurt Tenshi and grabbed her sword before she could bring it down on her sister again. "Stop! This is too far! Why are you two even fighting like this!"

The crowd booed at the unwelcome interruption to their entertainment. Danmaku fights happened every day, old fashioned ones were a rarity to be enjoyed while they lasted.

Mystia, Reimu, and Marisa appeared from out of the stand. The night sparrow was taken aback by the sight of the three struggling girls. "Hey! What do you three think you're doing! I won't have any of this at my stand!"

The red and white miko marched with a purpose towards the commotion. The crowd parted to give her a clean path. With surprising ease, she pulled Tenshi off of Minoriko and chucked her outside the circle. The cheers and such died down to indistinct chattering as everyone returned to their proper seats. Reimu tossed a sidelong glance at the sisters of Autumn. "Don't be causing trouble during an outing like this. If you want faith, do it on your own time." She then walked up towards the celestial who was now trying to figure out the time line for what just happened- it all seemed like a blur. "And you," she pressed down on Tenshi's stomach with her left foot, "don't be provoking people to get your kicks. To repeat a cliched piece of advice: if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." She removed her foot and marched back to the chair she was occupying not five minutes ago.

Mystia was flabbergasted at the shrine maidens swift but rough way of ending the whole thing. She was expecting something a little more graceful, or at least something that bore a vague resemblance to how a proper shrine _maiden_ would deal with such an incident. The eel cart lady seemed to have forgotten who she was dealing with and where she was. Gensokyo was a place that lacked official law. Indeed, when every denizen did as they pleased in their never ending quest to relieve boredom, and you were the only person responsible for keeping things in check, procedures were quickly boiled down to the most time efficient way that didn't involve death. Finesse only happened accidentally.

Marisa, on the other hand, just laughed. "Yyyep. That's Reimu for you. Straight to the point, da ze." With that short commentary, the thief returned to her meal also.

Mystia strode to her employee who was still laying on the ground just gazing at the sky. She leaned over to eclipse her view of the starry night sky. "What was that performance just now! I told you how important the customer is! And yet you go and turn one into a punching bag! I don't cook for those two often and was hoping to build better relations with them!"

Tenshi just gazed lazily into the brown eyes. "Blahblahblah, lip service, lip service. You didn't do anything so relax, little bird. She punched me first so she's to blame anyway. You should expect an apology from her."

Mystia was astounded at this girl's self-centeredness. "You... you have a lot to learn about working a social job like this one! You need to smooth out that character of yours!"

A carefree look of lethargy continued to find a home with Tenshi. "Sheesh~. Who are you now, Iku? If you're so concerned about my 'character'", she imitated Mystia's voice for this word, "then help me do something about it. Because I see no reason for change, so I'm certainly not fixing my habits on my own."

"Well then, perhaps I can help also? Now that you've admitted the need for outside help." A new voice joined in just outside Tenshi's field of vision.

"Oh? And where do you get off thinking you should help me? How many Ikus are there anyway?"

"Just one as far as Gensokyo is concerned. And she's very irritated at you right now." The calm before the storm.

"Oh? Is that right- IKU!" Tenshi shot to her feet to coil her arms around the new arrival's body like she was the only thing saving her from drowning. "Hey! My favorite teacher! Hahahah! So great for you to finally get here! I thought you had forgotten me.

The pink-clad messenger returned the hug and pat the child on the head. "Yes. I'm sorry for my delay."

Mystia grinned. It seemed the oarfish made a hobby of appearing before people when they least wanted someone there. Karma had caught Tenshi for the embarrassing jokes she cracked at her expense just this afternoon.

Tenshi finally broke her hug and stepped back a safe distance. "So... how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, just long enough to catch snippets of your conversation with Lorelei-san. It sounded like not only were you not giving her the respect she deserves as your superior, but you had caused yet another incident of the violent kind."

"Ah... no, no! See, I was only making new... friends! And there was lots of booze at this after party so things sorta got out of hand."

"Ooh? _You _handled your own mess? I am impressed, Eldest Daughter. Lorelei-san, was it really the new employee that handled things or was it the shrine maiden?"

Mystia was going to immediately respond with the cold hard truth, but there was a mischievous twinkle in the older woman's eyes that encouraged her to go along with the celestial's story. "... Yes! I must say, Hinanawi-san not only stopped a problem before it could escalate, she brought in quite a few tips! Very responsible and great with the customers." She gave a thumbs up.

Tenshi's face seemed to be shining with the sudden explosion of pure relief and joy. She looked at the night sparrow like one would at a long lost family member that had returned. There was a shimmering wetness in her wide eyes. "See! D-did you expect any less from me! You wanted me to learn the ethics that come with hard work- I have! So there's no need for you to be mad, right?"

_'The poor deluded girl. Thinking she'll get away with beating a customer with her sheathed sword. I almost feel bad for taking part in this.' _

Iku put a contemplative hand on her chin that was supported by her other arm. "Eh~, that's very impressive. I must say, I have never seen such a turn around in anyone before. But I should have expected no less from the eldest daughter of the noble, pious Hinanawi clan, right?" She nodded in agreement with herself. "Yes, the daughter of such would never lie about an incident of any scale- especially one as serious as this."

Tenshi shook her head furiously. Mystia thought it was going to fly off. "Nope, nope! I'm a good girl! A perfect model for how all sentient beings should behave! The next of the Buddhas!"

It was very obvious at this point that Iku saw through her student's charade, but the poor child was clinging to the hope that she was in all earnestness. Or maybe she was starting to believe her own lie. Either way, the mock surprise and praise that Iku was feeding her was just plain sad at this point.

"Oh, now there's a claim! Next Buddha! But, Eldest Daughter?"

"Yes?" Tenshi's joy was about to all come crashing down on her unprepared soul. It was hard for Mystia to watch with a straight face.

"I may be wrong, but I believe the Buddha condemned lying: for it is false words that neither benefit nor serve a purpose."

"Huh...? I'm not-"

"So you're telling me that it wasn't Reimu that pulled you off of that Autumn goddess that you were beating? Because you kept insulting her? Because you're pride clouds your judgement? Another thing the Buddha condemned: pride. That's putting ourselves vainly before others, despite the fact that there really is no 'you' or 'I'. After all, how can there be when we are all... reflections? Yes, that word will do. Reflections of the one Force that is infinite and governs the universe? We are all waves of the same ocean."

Iku once more had reduced Tenshi to spluttering and stuttering for an excuse. This time, however, she fell silent. Perhaps this new result was due to her adding religion to her upbraiding.

"Sorry, Eldest Daughter, but I saw the whole thing. I actually arrived on time. You will answer to your father for this." Her mask of joy was replaced with a stern look. "Take heart in knowing I do not feel like making my own punishment tonight."

Tenshi had her head bowed in shame and defeat. "Yes, Iku-sensei," was the quiet reply. Together they flew off into the clear night sky.

Mystia was hugging herself as she watched the two go. She sighed for the poor girl that she had working for her. "If you've survived this long you're not likely to die tonight. So be happy about that, Hinanawi-san. May you return tomorrow in good health!" She performed an air toast then walked back to her cart where most had left.

"Oi! C'mon, Mystia! Me and Reimu want ourselves another helping! Don't make us cook it ourselves!" Marisa called to the bird, waving an arm. She seemed to have sobered up a little. How much time had passed?

"Waah! Don't you two dare mess with my stand! You'll burn it to the ground!" She ran for the sake of her second home and began to frantically cook for the two who were now teasing her.

The day really did seem to fly by with all that was going on: teaching a girl that felt she was above everyone else. But Mystia Lorelei did not complain. She could honestly say it was fun at the end of the day. Not fun in the way that she had with her best friends but the fun of new experiences. It seemed two new, interesting characters had come into her life to stay. They would keep her on her toes to say the least. With these thoughts gently going through her brain, the night sparrow that ran the lamprey eel cart couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Iku?" Tenshi began to speak up after the many minutes of silence. Something was starting to bother her.

"Yes, my child?"

"Are you really, really mad at me?"

This made the messenger look back. Such an innocent question that belonged to a child truly sorry for its misdeeds! The Eldest Daughter had only acted this way when she was still a child. "No. I am disappointed that you can't seem to learn from your mistakes, but I wouldn't say I'm mad. Is that what's been on your mind?"

She shook her head slowly. All her energy and pride seemed to have left her. "I was wondering... honestly thinking about it... do you really think I need to change who I am? Am I really that much of a bother?" She suddenly bumped into her teacher. She was now turned to face her with a look of care and compassion. Iku sighed.

"Good grief, Tenshi. You _still _don't seem to get what I've been saying. Certainly, I feel you need to change and so do many others, I'm sure."

Tenshi's shoulders dropped and she looked completely dejected. She reminded Iku of a homeless puppy.

"However! I am not talking about your personality... well, all of it. I simply mean, and have said, that you need to be more thoughtful of others! Take a moment to think before you say or do something. Say to yourself, 'What will be the consequences if I go through with this? Am I going to cause others unecessary strife? Why am I doing this? Would I appreciate someone doing that if I was in there shoes?'. If any of these questions have a glaringly obvious selfish motivation or answer, don't do it. Realize the world doesn't revolve around you! But you don't need to change who you are. Don't ever do that! Otherwise you'll cease to be the Tenshi I know and love." She patted her student on the cheek, lovingly smiling at her.

Tenshi then quietly giggled. You could see her original vigor returning.

"And may I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just appreciate what you said, Iku-chan."

Iku blushed. "Hey now! Don't make fun of me! That was a good talk!"

"Heheh! I never said it wasn't. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Ah, geez," she rested a hand on Tenshi's hat, "well as long as you seriously thought over what you did. Maybe telling Father is unnecessary..."

Tenshi squealed and threw herself onto her wise teacher, hugging her neck with a big smile. "Thanks, Iku-chan! You're the best!"

"I feel manipulated..."

She only laughed in response.

"... Come on then. Let's get you home."

"Yay~! Don't you just love happy endings!"

Iku shook her head but did not respond. _'In the end Tenshi really is still just an innocent child. She'll have a long way to go before she's fully aware of how others' feel. Well the job will help with her sheltered problem. I will have to notify Lorelei-san of the Eldest Daughter's earnest thoughts she expressed tonight. In private of course. I'd never be forgiven if it was discovered I leaked such private information.'_

Tenshi looked into the oarfish's face. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Aw! Tell me! It was something about me, wasn't it!"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know! Ahahahaha!"

"Ikuuu! Don't tease me like that! Tell me! I have a right to know if it concerns me!"

"There's that selfishness again. What did we just talk about?"

"Iku!"

Her teacher only laughed, dodging her attempts to grab her and flying ahead.

"Wait for me! Ikuuu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's commentary:<strong> I am quite pleased with this chapter. Gave a good depiction of the work Tenshi has cut out for her; had character development and got to bring in some new faces. At first I was hesitant to publish this because of how Minoriko acted (Which surprised me, the author, to be honest! I wasn't sure what role the Aki sisters were going to fill at the beginning.), but in the end I kept chapter five this way for that very reason. We don't get to see this side of the Aki sisters too often, and it doesn't clash with canon (ZUN barely gave these two a name for goodness sake). But the chapter required more editing than the others because I became so engrossed in it.

Looking at the way things are going now, this is going to be a rather long story. To save everyone the trouble of reading more chapters then necessary, start expecting timeskips to start happening. They won't be so long as to allow me a cop out ("They've interacted plenty! You just didn't get to read it! That's why they're suddenly acting so intimate!") so don't worry about that. That is something I am striving to avoid with my every fiber. As always, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged!


	6. Chapter 6

Vision instantly filled the darkness that had covered the night sparrow's eyes. May sunlight flooded in through her windows to signify the coming of a new day. Mystia slowly raised herself from her bed and rubbed her eyes. After staring outside to drink in the beauty that Spring brought with it, she got up to take a shower.

"This is the way we brush our teeth, brush our teeth, brush our teeth! This is the way we brush our teeth so ear-ly in the mor~ning!" The little bird happily sang in front of her still steamy mirror. It was a song she often heard the little kids of the village sing. It charmed her with its pure simplicity. The tune could be put to any activity- quite delightful really. She spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and began to brush her hair. "This is the way we brush our hair, brush our hair, brush our hair! This is the way we brush our hair so early in~ the morn-ing!" She left her little house tucked away deep in the woods to ready the cart.

_'I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh well! If it was important I wouldn't have forgotten it!'_

I soft knocking brought the celestial out of her sleep. She groaned and rolled over to get comfortable again. She wasn't much of a morning person, but this was especially true if she was up until two-o'-clock doing things she couldn't remember now. Tenshi just wanted to sleep until noon. The knocking sounded again, and this time accompanied by the mature voice she had come to know well after all these years.

"Eldest Daughter! You need to wake up! I'm here to take you to your second day on the job! It's already eight-thirty! Let's not keep Lorelei-san waiting now!"

_Knock knock knock!_

Tenshi let out a strange mix of a whine and a groan. "My name is Tenshi, Iku," she said half asleep, "so stop with this eldest daughter business! Waaarrggghhah~!"

Iku momentarily stopped to contemplate the strange noise the sleeping child let out. Was that supposed to be an animal noise? If so, what kind?

"Eldest Daughter, you said you wanted to be more thoughtful." She opened the door to Tenshi's room. "And being on time or even early is a common courtesy. We should not forget the basics." Iku swiftly pulled the covers off of the girl's sleeping form, causing her to curl up like a bug. The night gown she was wearing could hardly be considered insulation. "If you don't get up now I am going to splash cold water on you."

Tenshi's back was turned towards Iku, so she could pop open an eyelid without her knowing. The celestial quickly considered her options, deciding in the end to risk the sudden shock for a precious few minutes of sleep.

_'Selflessness starts when I am awake and kicking. No sooner, no later.'_

Iku sighed, turning to leave the bedside. The soft tapping of her shoes went into the bathroom, where the sounds of running water took their place.

_'The point of no return... If I get up now I won't have to face that horror of freezing temperatures. But... it's just a handful of water. I'll just brave through it. I won't stir that easily!'_

"Okay, Eldest Daughter. I'll give you 'til three to get out of bed. One... two..."

_'Let's rock!'_

"Three!" What seemed like a bucket of icy water came crashing down on the curled up form. The student yelped and jumped-rolled out of her bed, wiping the water from her eyes.

Tenshi angrily stood up and pointed a finger at her beloved teacher. "What the hell was that!"

"Cold water. Just like I said."

"No, that wasn't just cold water, that was a _bucket _of cold water! Where did it come from!"

"The sink. I used my shawl to carry the water and dump it on your body. Thankfully nothing leaked through. A very useful piece of clothing."

"Oh good. I was really worried that the floors would get- THAT WAS TOO MUCH!"

Iku didn't respond. She was staring down at something. A blush decorated her face.

"What are you looking at?"

Iku seemed to be shaken out of hypnosis. She turned her face to stare at the blue painted walls. "Eldest Daughter... that night gown wasn't thick. So when water was splashed on it, it became see-through. The area around your breasts was not an exception..."

Tenshi took one look at her flat chest and immediately turned red. She might as well have been naked, and the coldness of the water didn't help conceal certain spots on her boobs that were now perked. There was a moment of silence for Tenshi's brain to process everything. "That... THAT'S WHY I SAID YOU USED TOO MUCH!" With that yell, she literally threw the just as embarrassed Iku out of her room.

Tenshi took her sweet time getting ready for the day as a way of getting back at the oarfish. By the time she emerged it was nine-thirty.

"Well," Iku closed her eyes and ran a hand through her bangs, "shall we get going? We're already half an hour late."

Tenshi refused to look at Iku. "We never agreed on a time to be there..."

"No, but I left it unspoken that we'd be there by nine."

"Well no one can read minds."

"Yes, I suppose I should have said something... Alright, no use crying over spilled milk. Let's go."

"We're late because of you, Iku," Tenshi mumbled.

The heavenly pair greeted Mystia with good morning. She looked back at them from preparing the cart and smiled at Tenshi.

"Well, well, well! Good to see you're able to make it to work today! I thought for sure you wouldn't even be able to drag yourself here after last night!" She laughed at Tenshi who glared.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something concerning last night," Iku whispered to Mystia. Turning her head back towards Tenshi, she said, "I have something I wish to talk to Lorelei-san about in private. It will only take a couple of minutes."

Tenshi gladly granted her request and went off to explore the surrounding area.

Once Iku was sure Tenshi was out of earshot, she began to give Mystia the abridged version of last night's talk after the incident. Mystia was surprised by what was being told to her. Sure she had only known the girl for a day, but she felt sure that was all there was to her.

"And that is why I want you to be extra aware of the Eldest Daughter's efforts towards change. Please help her along, as you will be with her most of the day. And bear in mind she won't change in five minutes. It'll take time, so you will have to be patient with her. Could you do this favor for me, Lorelei-san?"

"I don't mind, but... I'm not sure how much help a stranger will be with this sort of thing." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's alright, it's alright. I have faith in you, Lorelei-san. So will you?"

"Mmm... I guess I'll help. But don't expect a miracle. I'll do the best I can."

"Haahahah! That's good to hear! Thanks so much, Mystia-san! You don't mind if I call you that now, do you? I figure this deal puts us close enough!" She heartily smacked the bird's shoulder.

"No, I agree with you there. So long as you'll let me do the same, Iku-san."

Iku grinned and smacked her new friend's shoulder once more. "But of course!"

The other woman's joyful mood proved to be contagious. Mystia laughed herself and returned the shoulder slaps with enthusiasm.

"Hey, what so funny, you two?" Tenshi had returned, apparently not finding anything that held her interest.

"Oh, it's nothing, Eldest Daughter. I wish you two the best of luck today! Have fun!" The messenger then flew into the clouds out of sight.

"Ah, that Iku. I'm never really quite sure if she's up to something or nothing at all. Even after knowing her for so long. Tell me, Lorelei-san, was it really 'nothing' that she was discussing with you?"

"Ah... Just general stuff about your behavior last night and how it was unacceptable to allow something like that to happen again. Well, something along those lines anyhow. " She gave a small smile of resignation and shrugged her shoulders.

Tenshi stared at the bird with narrowed eyes, making her fidget uncomfortably. After a few ticks of the clock she shrugged. "If that's what you say. I'll take your word for it." She took at seat at the counter to wait for the work day to begin.

The minute hand of Mystia's clock in her stand slowly moved across its face with not a soul in sight.

Tenshi jumped from her spot and stretched her limbs. "Sheesh! Is it always this lifeless?"

Mystia was occupying herself by spinning an egg. "Yeah. More or less. But now I really feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"Oh! I see someone! A girl with pigtails and a blue dress is coming this way!"

"Hm? Why would Nitori-chan... Ah!" Mystia put the egg back and dashed to meet the kappa half way with Tenshi following.

Nitori adjusted her backpack on her shoulders before speaking. "Mystia-san! Where have you been? I was waiting for at least half an hour before I decided to try and find you!" She was clearly annoyed and didn't seem to notice the taller girl.

"Waiting? What for?"

Nitori let out a harsh sigh. "Try to remember and tell me."

Mystia looked up at the sky, perhaps hoping the answer would be there or the gods would give her a hint. She rolled her head in thought before a light bulb went off in her head. "Ah! I was forgetting something! Today is maintenance day, right?"

Nitori clapped. "Yep! You were supposed to take your stand to me so I could check up on everything, fix things that needed to be fixed, and maybe add some features! How could you forget?"

"Ahahaha. Sorry, sorry! But a lot happened last night. I don't know if you were there, but all the excitement just made today slip my mind! Will you forgive me?"

Nitori smiled at the night sparrow. "Sure I will. On the condition you'll let me tinker with your stand more than you usually let me!"

Mystia was taken aback by this proposition. "Eh? Why do you want to do that? The only metal on my baby is the utensils. It seems too primitive for you too take interest in it..."

"Nonsense, nonsense! That's why I want to get my hands all over it!" A flame lit itself in the kappa's eyes. "There's nothing I love more than moving Gensokyo towards the bright future of technology! To take that hunk of wood and make it a futuristic restaurant on wheels- that's what I want to do!" Steam from excitement blew out from her nostrils. Technology was something that moved the kappa to the heights of passion.

Mystia took a step back from the kappa with daydreams of chrome and moving gears. "No, I can't let you do that. My cart has stayed in its present state through all this time, and I'm not about to change that. It's my baby!"

"Aw, come on, Mystia-san! If you loved that thing you would want it to improve! Surely you've thought things could be easier? Do you realize how far the humans have advanced in the outside world? I've heard they have devices that defy _gravity_! We don't even have cars!" Nitori was really starting to get worked up now. Tenshi saw that both sides were prepared for a long, hard fight to the bitter end. All to decide the fate of an inanimate object that is used to serve food.

"Well you can do what you want to your stuff. But my cart has sentimental value too! It's not just for money you know. Me and my friends have had lots of great times at it! I know I often mention how simple it is and even complain, but that doesn't mean I would trade it out!"

Nitori huffed and looked at Mystia with a strange mix of disappointment and tolerance. "This level of sentimentality is nothing but a hindrance. You can make new memories with new upgrades. It'll still be the same cart! Just... different. Better!"

"Not happening! She'll stay unchanged until the day she rots and returns to the earth from which she came! I couldn't care less about these 'car' things or whatever you said!"

"This is for science, dammit!" Tolerance of her friend's slights against the future gone, she made a mad sprint for the cart with as much energy as her muscles could create.

"Don't you dare!" Mystia took flight after the girl who was producing all kinds of tools from all her pockets, which the sparrow couldn't name even if you held a spell card up to her head.

"Oho, an opportunity to do some good so early in the day. Lucky!" Tenshi rubbed her hands together then stretched out a single finger. "Keystone: 'World Creation Press'!" She brought down her index finger. A keystone of small size came plummeting down from the heavens, landing just a few inches shy of Nitori's head.

The engineer had stopped her forward momentum just in time to fall backwards at the arrival of Tenshi's blockade. "W-w-w-what was that for! That was way overboard! It's not like I was going to torch the stand!" Her tools lay scattered around her in a metal puddle.

Mystia looped through the air and landed on the keystone. "So, Nitori, do we have to continue and settle this through danmaku? I'm serious about my cart." The way she looked down on Nitori from the keystone gave her the appearance of a high level opponent. The whole scene made Mystia look like quite the badass indeed.

"... No. That's okay. Two against one is hardly fair. I'll just do my usual routine and maybe add some minor new pieces. Sound good?" She stood up, brushing off her blue dress.

Mystia and Tenshi smiled in satisfaction. The eel cart lady stepped gracefully down from her spot and said, "Sure, that sounds good. Besides, if your goal is to usher in a new age in Gensokyo, you should start somewhere big. A humble food cart is hardly worthy of being one of the first apostles of technology, don't you think?"

Nitori grunted what sounded like an agreement and made her way to the cart.

Mystia walked up to Tenshi and thanked her for the help. "Though next time don't cut it so close."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing! An accident like that isn't going to happen with me."

"Even if you say that, it's better to be safe."

The celestial threw out a hand dismissively. "My abilities, my rules. You just worry about pecking someone's eye out or whatever."

An angry smile spread across her face. "Oi, just because I'm a bird youkai doesn't mean I'm a bird. Who pecks as an attack?" Mystia honestly laughed despite herself. The idea of her performing some kind of quasi-kiss as an attack was a very novel one. Scenarios ran through her head.

"Oh? I thought youkai like you would stay close to their core nature. To have a forte they're already accustomed to."

"I have talons you know. These nails aren't just for decoration." She held up her hands to show off the long, blade like nails.

"Now that you mention it, I never noticed those! … You need to get those things cut!"

"That defeats the purpose!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's just I've never seen nails that long."

"What the hell?" Mystia tapped Tenshi's chest with the back of her hand. A few more exchanges like that, and they could have their own manzai act. She suddenly remembered something else she forgot. "Oh, Hinanawi-san! I just remembered something I would've told you before Iku left!"

"Something related to the kappa's arrival?"

"Yep. Because my cart is undergoing service, there won't be any business. So you don't have to even be here!"

The news slapped her clean across the face, imparting all its crushing meaning. "You mean I went through that whole morning ordeal for nothing! Wasted my time sitting and watching ants for nothing!"

"The fire ants are the only ones really worth checking out. The others: once you've seen one worker you've seen them all. Just typical ant behavior. The fire ants are where the excitement is at! Too bad we aren't near one of their hills at the moment..."

"That's not the point, Lorelei!" Tenshi suddenly fell to the ground as if in meditation, mumbling. From the few utterings Mystia overheard, it sounded like the girl was quickly going over the events of yesterday and today with added commentary.

This went on for five minutes before the girl stood up, inhaled and exhaled, and slowly opened her eyes to look at the night sparrow. "It's okay, Lorelei. I understand. Everyone forgets things from time to time. I'll just return home now. You can tell Iku what happened if I don't run into her. Thank you for telling me." Tenshi turned to walk away but Mystia caught her by the shoulder. "Hm? Is there something else you forgot to tell me?"

_'Why did I stop her? It was because Iku trusted me to help her change, but now that I think about it, I could just do that tomorrow. But for some reason I feel like I should start today. I have a feeling this girl is the kind to lose motivation if she doesn't work right away.' _With that string of thought tied up to satisfaction, Mystia Lorelei now had to think of something that her waitress would find interesting.

"Cat got your tongue? If it's nothing, can I just go? I wanna return home." Tenshi looked at her with tired eyes.

"No, I was thinking you could come with me to play with Cirno and all the others!" The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. To Mystia, an awkward silence came crashing down on the two like curtains at the end of a play. _'PLAY? What the hell was I thinking when I asked that! She's going to think I'm childish now! Play! What, am I inviting her on a play date! Why would I think for a second this would be something she would care to do!' _The night sparrow felt her face heating up. She had to look down at the ground in hopes that Tenshi wouldn't spot the blush that was making the situation even worse for the little bird.

Unfortunately, Tenshi could clearly see the sparrow's red face along with her obvious attempts at hiding it. Rapture filled Tenshi at this sight. She smiled a dreamy smile. It was the same happiness and love that children feel towards little, adorable animals like chicks or puppies. Though Tenshi acted like a tomboy, she had a soft spot for such things. Thankfully for her, she didn't come across such things too often. _'I really want to rub her head,' _was her thought. So she did. Roughly, she moved a hand side to side over Mystia's kerchief-covered head. "There, there," she cooed, "I'll join you if that's what you want. You don't have to be shy!"

Instead of comforting her, this only made Mystia feel more embarrassed. She swiped the hand away. "I-if you don't want to you don't have to! No need to m-make fun of me!"

Tenshi realized what she had allowed herself to do, and quickly composed her self. "I... actually want to join you. It sounds... interesting. Better then sitting at home doing nothing." It was too late to back out now. After an act like that, she had to follow through. Otherwise she'd never here the end of it. It certainly was better than sitting with nothing to do in heaven surrounded by drunks.

Mystia lowered the arm she had up for guard. The anger in her face dissolved into gentle surprise. "Oh... okay? I mean, sure if that's what you want. Like I said, you don't have to join me..."

The celestial almost took that escape route. However, the way she turned into a little girl at the sight of the embarrassed youkai shamed her into continuing forward. There was no greater mover than self-loathing. "No, I want to! After all, what do I have to lose?" She forced herself to smile.

"Well... alright then. Follow me. If we're lucky, Cirno should just now be starting a new game," she hesitantly made her way to their usual meet up spot in the forest.

"Oh... that's good!"

"So... what are we going to do now?" Wriggle asked Cirno from a tree branch she was laying on.

"We could terrorize some lost humans," Rumia idly suggested. She was sitting under the same tree Wriggle was in. It provided sufficient shade for her to not have to make her own darkness.

"Let's not," Daiyousei said, "the last time we tried that the little girl's parents came at us with farming tools and fire." She was sitting with Cirno on the stump that was used to announce their kick-the-can game.

"Dai-chan has a point. Hmm... Ahh! I can't think of anything!" The Ice Fairy of the Lake threw herself onto Daiyousei's lap to pout.

Chen was basking the sun's warmth, curled up like you would expect a cat to be. The lack of activity was enjoyable on this particular occasion for the young girl.

Wriggle had found entertainment in some fireflies she was making flash in various patterns. Like a conductor, she waved her index fingers to and fro in small movements. The symphony of lights responded perfectly, creating a song to be heard with the eyes. It was like something from a dream, as the fireflies not only flashed on and off, but moved as well. For the longest of time, Team 9 lost themselves in the fantasia. Sometime during the show, the muffled sounds of string instruments began to play. Cellos bowed out melancholy while violins accentuated the sorrow with their smooth, high notes. Vibrato added other, subtle emotions of a like nature. Piano keys sounded few and far inbetween, reminding the listener of dripping rain after a storm. This was despair as art. The kind that stirs up pathos in all hearts, moving them towards sympathy for their fellow men that must toil through the days until Death brought with him the merciful gift of eternal sleep. The beautiful sorrow of life- to be enjoyed by all as it is lamented by all.

"There you guys are! Believe it or not, I got lost! Well, only because _someone _thought they knew where they were going." Mystia's voice chirped, shattering the mental concerto.

"I could have sworn by my life that I had seen the stump you were talking about when I went exploring! Cut me some slack." Tenshi's exasperated voice was the final nail in the reflective air's coffin.

"You went for barely five minutes!"

"You didn't have to join me!"

"If I didn't, you would have gotten lost. Don't try to deny it."

"... So!"

Mystia shrugged her shoulders in defeat. The celestial refused to be moved by logic. "Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

Cirno was the one who answered. "Absolutely nothing! We are dying of boredom! I can feel my body decompose!"

"So you've been without something to do for not even ten minutes?"

"Yep," Chen said stretching out, "good estimate from Cirno-chan's overreaction."

"Thanks. I've gotten used to it by now."

Everyone nodded. It was a moment of mutual experience.

No one seemed to be aware of Tenshi's presence until Cirno exclaimed, "Awaah! It's _you_! The fugitive that was threatening us because she has a superiority complex!"

At this, all eyes focused on the woman as if she had materialized from nowhere.

"Hey now... that was a while back. And I do not have a superiority complex!"

"Oh. So this is the one you three had told us about?" Rumia stared long and hard at the stranger. "Eh, she doesn't seem all that bad," she said to conclude her observance.

Wriggle did not say anything, but continued to watch the celestial with unease. The exaggerated comments her friends made about this girl made a more permanent impression.

"Well, if no one has any preferences," Tenshi said to change the subject, "how about a good old fashion game of tag? We'll play with tag backs, because that's always more fun!" She flashed Team 9 a mischievous smile. She was challenging them.

Chen stood up and did a few jumps to bring her muscles out of their slumber. "That sounds good to me! We haven't played that game for awhile! And I'm all for tag backs! With my cat reflexes, I'll dominate!"

The ice fairy flew into the air to make a declaration. "No way! I'm the strongest! You will all bow before my might!"

Daiyousei stood up as a sign of participation. Rumia was already ready to go, her shifting body enveloped in darkness. Mystia took off her kerchief, folding it neatly on the stump, and said she wouldn't care to play.

"Alright then!" Tenshi threw a fist into the air. "Let's have the cat be it to start this show! What's your name, kitty?"

"Chen Yakumo. I'm Ran-sama's shikigami!"

"Aw, well aren't you cute. Give me a cute little 'nyan~', and I'll go easy on you. Wahahahah!"

Mystia hit Tenshi on the back of her head. "Don't tease Chen. You'll regret it if you underestimate her based on appearance and speech."

"Oh, what? Is she gonna-," Tenshi stopped mid-sentence to think over what she was going to say. "Never mind. You're probably right. Anyway! We get a sixty second head start, Yakumo!"

_'Signs of progress,' _Mystia thought.

"Get as far away as you can, because I'm coming for you, Hinanawi-san!" The Black Cat of Ill Omens gave her challenge with absolute confidence.

"Yeah? We'll just see about that!" Tenshi stayed a second longer to make sure Chen saw her smirk before running through the woods. Everyone else followed suite.

"1... 2... 3..." The shikigami's shikigami stared hard at the direction her prey fled the whole time she counted. All the way to fifty.

Tenshi was crouching in some bushes in wait. She had continued in a straight line both in hopes that Chen would find her quickly, or she would lose her. Either way, the celestial would win this bet.

Sure enough, not sparing a shake, the cat appeared cautiously moving through the path. Her ears were perked. Her eyes darted over everything in quick but efficient analysis. Though she was a child, she was still a youkai. Chen stopped just a few steps from where Tenshi crouched holding her breath. She then made a lunge straight for Tenshi in a perfect line of speed.

The Daughter of Bhavagra rolled to the right and jumped diagonally to stand where Chen had. "Hoho! I congratulate you on finding me. Of course, I made it painfully obvious to do so. I will settle this challenge with a flick of my wrist!"

The shikigami of a shikigami jumped high to bullet down at Tenshi, who quickly sidestepped it. Chen, keeping up a steady impressive speed, whipped out an arm. Yes! She successfully tagged the retreating woman on the hip.

"Not happening!" Before Chen's muscles could even receive the signal to retract, Tenshi's hand came swiping down, tagging her back.

Chen stared with annoyance. The two warriors were now squared up with each other. Neither would move until the other did.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Tenshi gave Chen the most condescending laugh she could. It was high pitched, and reminded the listener of snooty bourgeoisie ladies laughing over the latest gossip.

"Heheh... Please. I'm just getting warmed up!" Chen's feet dug into the ground, her legs propelling her forward. Her target once again sidestepped, but Chen countered with a quick change of direction and tag. This time one of her tails were tagged as she attempted to escape.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going, precious? This dance has only started and the music is long still!"

Chen decided to abandon the direct approach for the more complex. She leaped backwards, jumped into the air, and began pouncing off the surrounding trees. With every point of contact made with a tree, the youkai gained speed. Tenshi was now surrounded by a bouncing blur she was just able to keep track of.

"Theatrics! Nothing more! I've seen faster rocks!" Her mouth uttered bold words, but her upper body was turning left and right to keep the blur in view for a counterattack. The more the cat delayed her attack, the more anxious Tenshi got. "Just bring it on already!"

Finally, Chen barreled at the celestial who was distracted by an afterimage and tagged her back as she flew by. Bewildered, Tenshi spun around to catch the cat who was making an escape behind her.

"Alright. I'll admit that was good, and I underestimated you. But I have a few tricks myself!" Tenshi firmly dug her feet into the ground and made a motion with her arms like she was pulling a heavy load towards her.

"Hahaha! No trick can help you now! My speed will carry me all the way to- NYAH!" The ground underneath the cat shook ferociously, dropping Chen to her knees. She was then pulled through the air back towards It. The small girl clung for dear life, her brain using instincts rather than thought.

Tenshi smiled triumphantly. She held a hand out. "And this is the final movement of the musicians!" Chen's back was caught in her hand, arm cocking back to absorb the force. "Depart!" Tenshi torqued her whole body and pushed her right arm forward, hurling earth and cat alike through the air and far over, scattering pale rays of the afternoon sun.

Daiyousei kicked a rock. She was bored. No one had come running after her. No one had made an attempt to pass on the curse of being It to her. In fact, the only other person she had come across was Rumia, who quickly shooed her away from fear that her hiding spot would be discovered. The greater fairy tried to point out that a blob of black in the middle of greenery couldn't be any more conspicuous, but her logic was countered with Rumia's own special brand.

"Nu-uh! If I hide in a dark place while being in darkness, I'll be invisible! Green? I don't see any green, only darkness!"

So with those words serving as goodbye, Daiyousei wandered without purpose through the trees.

"Where the heck is the one who's It! This game is supposed to be exciting!" The fairy shouted at the sky in distress. Then, she saw a little dot in the sky that was steadily getting larger. She squinted. As it got closer, she could swear she heard tiny screaming. The mysterious object drew close enough for Daiyousei to identify the thing as a chunk from the ground. And she _was_ hearing screaming. It was sounding clearly through the forest at this point.

The slow pace of the game had dulled the girl's mind. She didn't think to move to a safe distance until the piece of land had taken up a good portion of her view of the sky; even then, she only ran. This, unsurprisingly, was not enough and she was caught in the debris that scattered once the meteorite from Earth had returned from whence it came. Thankfully, it was pebbles that banged against her as she dived low. Once it was safe, Daiyousei went to inspect the crash scene.

"Ch-Chen! What were you doing on that... rock!" There the honorary member of Team 9 lay, shaking her head and moaning. At least she wasn't crushed between the two masses of earth, so Daiyousei didn't need to be too worried for Chen's health. "Here, let me help you up." The cat extended a hand, which was pulled. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Once Chen's vision had stopped spinning and everything sounded as it should, she responded, "Yeah... I'm fine. I'm It. Ah... but I accidentally tagged you..."

Despite the situation, Daiyousei's face brightened. The game was finally beginning to move forward! "Oh? I guess so. That's okay. I'll just get Rumia! I know where she is. Don't feel bad about-"

"Tag me back," Chen interrupted.

"I... I'm sorry?"

"Tag me. There's something... someone I need to get." The Black Cat of Ill Omens began muttering- no, chanting rapidly under her breath.

"Uh... um... I don't know." No one had ever asked to be It save for at the beginning of games. This was unprecedented. Also, Daiyousei wanted to get this game moving in a way _she _could enjoy. What were Chen's problems compared to her's? Scratch that, everyone's!

"C'mon, Dai-chan! Tag me! I'll be done in not even half an hour!" She had finished what she was doing and was now looking intently at Daiyousei.

She wanted nothing more right now than to say no and seek out Rumia. But there was something about the way the cat's eyes met her own that made her hesitate. There was an obstinate determination burning in them; a look of one on a mission who wasn't about to deviate from it no matter what. The blob of cute that was known as Chen never wore this face, but when she did she had already made up her mind regardless of others' opinions. Daiyousei bit her lip but reluctantly tagged the cat, who smiled in gratitude.

"About time, Dai-chan! I thought you were going to tag me as a birthday present!" Chen's playful teasing was the last thing she said to the elder fairy before she saluted, jumped backwards, and _sunk _through the ground arms outstretched like she went into a lake.

Daiyousei blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked again where Chen had vanished. No where. The cat really had fallen through the ground. "What the... how did she...?" Then it dawned on her. She couldn't help but smile at her own forgetfulness. The elder fairy then shrugged and went on her way.

Sure, she didn't hold the power to change the tides of the game any more, but she saw what made her feline friend very cool. And once she had finished pouting, she was happy that she helped her friend accomplish her goal. "Seems like it's becoming a trend in our games. I'm helping my friends more than I'm helping myself. Haha, ah well. I'll indulge in my selfishness soon. There's always next time, ne?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's commentary: <strong>I wonder how I did with the fireflies scene? Honestly, that came at me right as I was writing. Wasn't part of the original script, but I decided to keep it to test myself. I want to see how well I can pull off the more artistic scenes.

Yes, a shake is an actual measure of time. 1 second equals 100,000,000 shakes. There's your fun fact for the day. The more you know! I used that word just to share with the world that there exists such a unit. I thought it was cool.

This ended up being my longest chapter yet due to Nitori's actions. And it would've been longer if I had decided to keep going (around 17 to 20 pages more than likely). The kappa was just going to get in and get out, but I was dissatisfied with that, so I gave her more screen time. This and the next chapter will make up for Chen getting iced during Team 9's last battle. I'm going to give a lot of attention to her before focusing on furthering Tenshi and Mystia's relationship. Not sure how I will do that just yet, but I will!

Unfortunately, that may be a while. I'm doing online classes for math, so my updates won't come as fast as they have been. I'm bad at math, so I really need this. The next thing I publish will probably be a one shot (my take on Sakuya's origins or an ACTION PACKED FANTASY ADVENTURE parody starring Momiji) or chapter two of The Gospel of Nazrin. Though I have to say, it's pretty interesting to try working on math after going so long without so much as thinking of basic multiplication. I could _feel _my brain slowly creaking back to life. Summer covers all that you learned in school with cobwebs and fog alright.


	7. Chapter 7 and Chapter 8

A quick note concerning a change in format. Due to the fact that Fanfiction apparently has something against three neat asterisks, I will be using interesting and/or weird fun facts to indicate a major scene change. Thank you for your cooperation and I apologize for any inconveniences Fanfiction may cause you when reading my story.

* * *

><p>Suika shot up with a start. The little oni wiped the drool from her face as she groggily looked around at the world slowly coming back into shaky focus.<p>

"How long was I asleep...?" She rubbed her eyes then stood up, walking out of her shaded spot next to the Hakurei donation box. The bright sun shined down mercilessly upon her eyes, temporarily bathing her sight in solid white. The white light soon gathered into a minuscule point before fading out all together. The small oni cracked her neck and knuckles, and she was ready to go.

"Oh, boy. Talk about a rude awakening." Suika made exaggerated movements to limber up her body, which had become uncomfortably stiff due to sleeping on stone and wood. As the girl was making a beeline for the torii, she was stopped by the shrine maiden who was sweeping fallen cherry blossoms into a pile.

"So you've finally woken up? Did my donation box serve as a good pillow?"

Suika smiled teasingly. "Yeah, actually it did. You should be thankful too, because that's all it's good for!"

Reimu stopped sweeping. "Hey! I get donations. I'm willing to bet all the money I have right now that I would have gotten some today too if you weren't blocking the way and scaring people off with your hellish snoring."

"Wow. Really? You'd bet a whole TWENTY DOLLARS?" Suika laughed at Reimu's obvious irritation. Jokes about her financial state were not well received. They were a mine field that could detonate from even a millimeter too far.

"Anyway... where are you going?" Reimu looked at the oni with curiosity.

The oni looked back at the shrine and answered, "I'm not sure myself. I just got a strong feelin' that someone's going to need me later today."

"Ohoho! So the god at my shrine finally does something and sends down a divine revelation to the drunken oni!" Reimu smiled softly in amusement.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just a mundane hunch," she said as she started down the stone steps. "Or the alcohol. Either way, I'm acting on it. Gives me something to do!" Suika laughed merrily and waved good bye to the miko.

Reimu ran a hand through her bangs. "Well why not?" The Red-White looked at her shrine. "Oi, if anyone deserves divine communications it's me! I'm your miko for crying out loud! How about some sign for my divinely given duties?"

Just then, a wind blew that scattered all the cherry blossom petals Reimu had spent monotonously sweeping for hours. A few birds flying overhead dropped their packages of liquid poop where the petals once were. Then a maimed squirrel limped over and fell dead, adding the final decor.

Reimu suddenly felt a strong urge to HULK SMASH something. "So I'm the cleaning lady now! Alright, fine! I'll make this damn place sparkle!" She pushed up her sleeves – though they quickly fell back to their original state – and gripped the bamboo shaft of her broom like it would fly away. "UWRAAAAH!" With lightening speed, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise swept a good chunk of the petals that were blown away into multiple small piles. "Unclean vermin, away from my sight!" She kicked the squirrel corpse off her property with a flashy kick worthy of a professional soccer player. Her victory was short lived, however. Upon looking down, Reimu once more saw the bird poop. She stared at it. And stared at it.

"... Meh," she shrugged, "on second thought, I'll take care of it later." She threw down her broom with disinterest and walked back inside the shrine to make some green tea.

_'Marisa will probably be stopping by soon. I'll make some tea for her too.'_

**_The United States provides about 25% of the world's supply of fresh peaches._**

"How long has she been sitting here like this?"

"I don't know... probably ever since the game started?"

"Wooow! That's some kinda skill!"

"Or she could've just fallen asleep."

The conversation going on was between Cirno and Mystia Lorelei respectively. As for the subject? The great orb of darkness that was concealing their blonde friend Rumia. Mystia had bumped into Cirno while looking for the cause of the crash she had heard. Together, they walked through the forest getting the other up to date on her current situation. Then they stumbled upon Rumia and decided that she was extremely interesting. Now here they were, squatting before the girl that couldn't have stuck out more if she were a straight, non-human male looking for a bride.

"How long do you wanna bet she can keep this up?" Cirno asked her feathered friend.

The bird tilted her head back and rested a hand on her chin. "Hmm... how about until the end of the game?"

Cirno looked incredulously at her friend. "What! No way! I say she'll be the next to be It!"

Mystia smiled at this declaration. "You can't honestly say you would tag her like she is right now? I know I would just _keep on _moving."

"That's stupid. Easy pickings!" The ice fairy waved a hand through the darkness.

She shook her head dismissively. "So. What are you betting?"

"Depends. What are _you _betting?"

"Hmph. Playing it that way, eh? Alright! I'll wager... How about two free drinks of your choice?"

"Hoho! I like the way you play, Mysti-chan! 'Kay, I'll bet... Hm. What can I bet?"

Mystia leaned backwards to fall on her butt, so she could stretch out her legs. "Eh? You mean you don't have anything to wager?"

"I do! I do! Let me think... Oh! How about the clothes off my back?"

"No way."

"So fast!"

"That's just s'pposed to be an expression. Besides, what would I do with your clothes while you ran around naked? That's weird."

"Oh, really? I thought people meant that phrase literally. Well, that makes much more sense!" She laughed. "ALRIGHT! If you win, I'll make you a small ice sculpture to display at your cart!"

Mystia raised her eyebrows, intrigued by this proposition. "You know how to sculpt?"

"Of course! Well... I've never actually tried before, but how hard could it be? If anyone can do it, I can do it!" She nodded in agreement with herself.

Mystia stared at her blue-haired friend before agreeing to the bet. That was probably the best she was going to get from the fairy. The two shook hands and went back to staring at the unmoving, soundless Rumia.

Tenshi walked merrily through a part of the forest that was notably more populated with trees than others. Tops of roots stuck out that the woman had to be careful not to trip over. She had triumphed over that pesky cat, sending her flying to who knows where.

"I showed her! Cat skills ain't nothing compared to _my _skills! Hehe, I will face any challenger and beat them back to their place below me!" She threw a hand up as if to grasp the sun itself, the titan of the sky, the jewel of heat that gave life to all.

"Don't you think it's a little early to crown yourself the winner, Tenshi-san?"

The celestial turned around at the familiar voice. There stood Chen, smirking like she knew a grand secret Tenshi did not.

"Well, well. Speak of the devil! I gotta hand it to you, you've got serious speed to catch up and find me after I threw you so far. Just how did you do it?"

"Magic!" The cat rotated her hands outwards for effect. "And it is with that magic that I will beat you! One last round: winner take all! If I tag you without getting tagged back, I win. But if you do manage to tag me back–"

"I win. I can figure things out. Let's see what this 'magic' of yours really can do!" She pulled her sword from her side, still in the sheath of course.

"Fufu, you're so confident in yourself, Tenshi-san! Unfortunately, that's why you'll lose!" Chen stood perfectly at rest.

"Look at you, talking like a regular hero! But sadly, you are not the star of this story!" The celestial caused two large chunks of ground to hurl at the cat.

Chen Yakumo smiled broadly, eager to show off and catch her opponent by surprise.

Tenshi watched as her projectiles smashed into the small youkai, scattering dust and small debris. "Fwuahahaha! What was that! You just got nailed without even putting forth an effort to try not to!" She then felt something rough wrap around her ankles. She opened her eyes. "Eh? What the– Wah!" She was pulled high before being smacked down and pulled up again to dangle.

The area around Chen cleared to reveal two large tree roots had formed a barrier. The shikigami's shikigami dismissed the barrier and addressed her captive audience. "Not laughing now, are you? See, I can use black magic, and I'm pretty good at it too. I'm not just some familiar you can brush off!"

Laughter poured from Tenshi's mouth, and her lips formed a highly amused smile. "Don't go acting all big and bad just because you caught me by surprise! I'm a celestial!"

"Yeah, yeah." Two more roots restrained Tenshi's hands. "Tell me all about it after I've won!" She walked forward with an arm outstretched. She was about to see why it's never a good idea to drag something out, especially when you really heavily on surprise.

"And celestials aren't made of the cheap stuff other beings are!" She ripped her arms free, reached up, and broke the binds that kept her in the air.

Chen yelped at the sight of her plan quickly falling apart before her. She decided to make a lunge for the woman as she fell to the ground.

"I'm not getting caught off guard again!" Tenshi raised a hand in preparation to tag the cat back.

However, Chen, fearing she wouldn't be able to get away, retreated a safe distance. With the crutch of surprise taken from her, she would have to think of a new plan.

"Coward~!" Tenshi sang, circling the Black Cat of Ill Omens with a smile that was threatening to crack her face from how large it was.

_'That's right. I have the advantage time-wise, because I'm It. Only I can start the fight.' _Chen thought calmly to herself, watching her prey circle like a shark. _'Let's see... how will I get her? ….Alright, let's try the simplest method first!' _The cat watched for a few seconds more to steel her self, lest she hesitate and blow the whole thing. This was going to end in the span of a few seconds!

"C'mon! C'mon! I'm not getting any younger here! Move!"

That was the signal to act. Chen lunged once more at Tenshi, causing her to jump back from reflex and raise a hand in the air just as before. A root pulled itself free at the will of its magician and made for the raised wrist.

"You aren't getting me with the same trick twice!" Tenshi turned at the sound of the root leaving its container of earth and dashed to the side. The Yakumo's pet made a grab for her, but she avoided that too. More roots came up at her to bind her, but Tenshi managed to duck and weave through them. Her sword acted as a bat as needed.

A particularly large root descended upon the celestial. She went to bat it away with her sword, but found it stuck mid-stroke.

"What the hell?" She looked and saw that _branches_, a large cluster of them, had immobilized her weapon. She tugged it free by applying more force but at the cost of having her waist coiled around by the aforementioned root. "Argh! It's just one thing after another! No matter how many you send out, I'll break 'em all!"

"That's fine," Chen replied from outside Tenshi's field of vision, "I only need to hold you down for a second or two!" She brought up more roots to seal the girl, one after another, layer after layer, each one buying time for the next. "I win, Tenshi-san!"

"No! Dammit, no!" Tenshi struggled and pulled, but couldn't get away from the endless legions of the forest that answered Chen's call for assistance. She felt a light press on her back. Her eyes widened. "I HAVE YOU!" Summoning up the force of every single muscle and ounce of magic, Thoughtless Not-so Thoughtless Daughter of the Heavens ripped free from the prison of wood. She turned with the speed of a twister and made a mad rush at the retreating cat.

The youkai started to panic and sweat. She didn't think Tenshi would break out that fast. Her mind clouded at her imminent defeat. There wasn't enough time to bring out a root, and she was too low to use the branches. The woman came closer. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Chen squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the imminent tag-back and the collision of her falling body with the ground. She heard the collision, but didn't feel anything. The shikigami opened one eye to peek, colliding with the ground just then. "Ow... just what happened?" She sat up and saw a discombobulated night sparrow sprawled out on top of Tenshi. Cirno came flying in seconds later.

"Oh! So this is where you guys have been," she exclaimed, happy to find the rest of her friends. "Hey, hey! Who's It now?"

"What are you guys doing? Not that I'm mad but..."

"Oh, well you see, me and Mysti-chan were getting bored of staring at Rumia, so we decided to have a race to kill time. At first we kept reaching the finish line at the same time, so eventually we moved up to larger and larger tracks! But we _still _tied!

"So I says, 'Look, this isn't going anywhere. How about we cut through the whole forest?' So we did! And as we were flying, I hit a tree... giving Mysti-chan the lead! She turned and said to me, "Haha! You need to pay more attention where you are going! Otherwise you might run into– Buh!" Cirno smacked one hand against another. "Then, ironically, she ran into the fugitive! Haha! SO... here we are."

After that long explanation was finished, Tenshi threw the crashed bird off of her. She stood up and pointed a shaky finger at Mystia. "You... you!"

**_Moisture, not air, causes super glue to dry._**

Iku Nagae flew through the clear skies slowly. She was doing her job of observing the atmosphere of the various parts of Gensokyo. It was beautiful– at 1:55 PM, all was right with the land. She was now flying over the forest.

"Hm? What's this... murderous aura I feel?" Iku knitted her eyebrows. She had a hunch that she knew who was causing a disturbance in the overall peaceful mood. "Oh no... Eldest Daughter, don't tell me you forgot your words?" She looked with worried eyes over the trees she was passing. "Perhaps I should fly down to check on this?"

She flew just above where the anomaly had been detected. Faint babbling reacher her ears.

"Ah, I'll have to get closer."

Just then, the desire for blood turned to pure, unadulterated BOILING PASSION.

"Really, what's going o–"

"FUCK ME IN THE ASS! MYSTIA! YOU DIRTY SLUT, CHEATING LIKE THAT! AM I GONNA HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! I WILL FUCK YOU SIDEWAYS IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!"

Iku was left speechless at these words that had undoubtedly come from Tenshi's mouth. She gaped as she fully processed what had passed so clearly through her ears.

"Eldest Daughter is having hate sex with that young, voluptuous night sparrow! Oh Eldest Daughter! How far have you fallen!" With tears of shame trailing and sparkling down her cheeks, Iku turned from the perverted scene unfolding below her and flew for the mountains sobbing.

**_The average speed of ejaculation is 28 miles per hour._**

"Ow," Mystia took her fingers out of her ears, "are you trying to make me go deaf? Cirno-chan said it was an accident, and it was. I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Tenshi shot back. "Sorry won't allow me to go back in time and beat that little cat! I _lost _to a shikigami's shikigami!"

"Chill out. It's just a game. I mean, it's not like you lost anything." The sparrow was trying to calmly reason with her employee.

"A good chunk of my pride!" Hot tears were starting to form in her eyes because she was getting so excited. "I was so close to winning! Just a second more!"

Now Mystia was starting to get annoyed at the celestial's obstinacy. "This was a _game_! For fun! To pass the time with friends! There wasn't supposed to be any real competition, at least not to this degree!" She stood up to better face the girl.

"That doesn't mean I didn't have to win! You sabotaged me on purpose, didn't you! Just for your little friends!"

"That's ridiculous! You're acting like a child! This was a game! So quit acting so pathetic! It's even more disgraceful than losing fair and square." She crossed her arms and stared down Tenshi. If she was going to have to be the better person, then so be it. Iku gave her the job of helping Tenshi along the road to recovery, and that is what she was going to do.

Tenshi looked genuinely hurt by what Mystia said. Because, underneath it all, she knew the bird was right; she was acting like a spoiled child. But the long-haired girl decided to fight on vainly. "C-child! No I'm not! Anyone... anyone would be mad about having their rightful victory taken from them! I'm... I'm not pathetic!" One of her hands was balled into a fist; she was keeping it close to her chest.

"Yes you are and you know it. Really? Not even Keine-sensei's younger kids get so worked up about a mere friendly game with companions! Please, just calm down before you further embarrass yourself."

This hit Tenshi hard. By now she could no longer deny that Mystia was right. And that's what made her so mad. The tears came down her face in full now as she tried to pull out a coherent argument from the broken string of words she was mumbling.

Everyone else watched in silence, holding their breath. They were all either afraid if they said something all the anger would be directed at them, or they would make things worse. So they had no choice but to watch.

_'At this rate things are going to end up worse than when we started. Geez, Iku-san! What am I supposed to do! She's acting like such a child, and I don't know_–_ Ah!' _Inspiration suddenly struck Mystia like a bolt of lightening. _'It just might be cliché enough to work...'_

"I... I'm not a child! I'm not crying either! Th-there's just something in my eye! This damn f-forest and all its little b-bugs! It's a gnat! N-nothing more..." Tenshi was looking down in an effort to hide her tantrum. She was acting spoiled, and she was fully aware of it. Why was she acting so stupidly over a game? Because she didn't want to look bad in front of these "lesser" youkai. She got so into the game, was so sure she'd win against the pet's pet. "Y-you're acting pathetic for... for..."

Suddenly, the celestial stopped her fit all together, frozen as she was by the sudden embrace of the night sparrow, who was gently stroking her head and hushing her softly. The onlookers exhaled all at once. The situation was finally diffused.

"N-no! I'm not a child! So why are you treating me like–" Tenshi stopped mid-sentence to let out a few more cries and wipe her tears. Really, this was too much.

Mystia continued to hug the girl, smiling to herself. _'Wow, can't believe that worked! Hehe, it's all good, Iku-san. Hinanawi-san will be fine.'_

After a few minutes of this, the scene was interrupted by a certain ice fairy. "Hey, it's great that everyone is happy and calm now, but can we get back to our game? Only two people have actually gotten a chance to play! That's not fair!"

Everyone found this to be highly amusing. Mystia finally released Tenshi from her motherly hug and asked her, "So, all better? Because if not, you won't get to play."

The celestial tried her hardest to keep a straight face. "Hmph. Y-yeah, sure. But I don't want to be It this round. Make the pet It!"

Cirno looked around. "Who do you mean by 'the pet'? Because I've seen a few humans that keep bugs as pets..."

Chen's ears perked up, and she flashed Cirno the largest grin her face would allow. "I don't know either! But whoever it is, I wish you the best of luck, Cirno-chan! Put 'er there!" She extended a hand.

The ice fairy smiled at Chen and went to accept the handshake. "Haahahaha! I don't need luck!" The second their hands met, Chen broke off and ran through the trees.

"Oh yeah! You're going to need it now!" She yelled as she made her escape.

"Wah! What's going on! Dai-chan!" She turned towards where her faithful friend had been only to find her escaping as well. Everyone else had quickly followed, with Tenshi being lead of by the night sparrow claiming to have a perfect hiding spot. "Argh! That's cheap! You guys are jerks! What happened to that warm fuzzy feeling of acceptance and comradery! I hate all of you!" Cirno ran off in the general direction of Wriggle and Chen.

A lone figure slowly walked in where everyone had been gathered, rubbing the sleep out of her red eyes. She yawned and looked around. "Hey~, where is everyone? I could have sworn I heard y'guys..." Rumia yawned again. "And I was having such a peaceful nap..."

By the time the game of tag had finished, it was already four-thirty. It ended with everyone forgetting about the poor youkai of darkness, who had gone home after attempting a half-hearted search for the rest of Team 9.

"Ha~ha! I was finally able to do something worth mention!" Daiyousei said with satisfaction. "I can't believe I tagged you, Chen!"

"Yeah, yeah. That was luck!" The cat shot back with a smile.

"Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that." She laughed and pat Chen's head.

"Man, no one ever went for me! I was tagged... what? Three times!" Wriggle complained with her shoulders slumped.

"Sorry, Wriggle-chan," Mystia was saying, "but there's so many bugs in that forest. It's hard to tell you apar– Ow!" Her teasing was interrupted by a quick punch to the shoulder.

Tenshi spoke up. "Anyways, the goal of tag is to _not _be tagged! Which I, no surprise, was not! And all of you get to bask in my glory. How kind I am to the less fortunate!" She was acting and talking like a princess.

Mystia shot her an annoyed look and spoke derisively. "I can't tell if you're kidding or not, but it's thanks to me that you weren't tagged. The hiding place, the acting as a decoy–"

"Oh my!" Tenshi's voice had become very soft and feminine. She gasped and put a hand up to her mouth in mock shock. "A peasant who is delusional! Quick get the doctor! Silly girl, those were all my ideas! Ohohohohoho!"

Mystia balled a fist up. "Why I oughta..."

Everyone soon waved goodbye and returned home. Tenshi went with Mystia back to her stand.

**_Actually a fruit, it took a ruling by the Supreme Court in 1893 to make the tomato a vegetable._**

Suika wandered through the mountain, occasionally taking a swig from her gourd. "Damn, been looking all day and haven't found anyone that 'needed me'. What a waste of a day..." She spoke with fatigue. The oni sat under a tree and sighed, looking up. The air was cool on her skin, and a light breeze blew through her ginger hair every so often. If she listened closely, she could here the flowing river close by. Flowers bloomed around her, asking all to admire their natural beauty. Spring was truly in the air, and could be felt most tangibly in mountains, where Mother Nature rested and worked undisturbed.

The oni closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the atmosphere. It was so relaxing. Sleep asked to be let in, and Suika gladly gave him permission. The land of dreams wasn't far away...

But the tranquility was shattered by distant cries and violent splashing. Grudgingly, eyes raised their blinds to look around for the source of this interruption. The disgruntled Suika headed straight for the river, mumbling under her breath.

Upon arriving, she found a woman decorated by a flowing shawl bent down and splashing her face with the cool water. She was silent now, only making a noise when the water hit her face. She looked very confused, horrified, and angry all at the same time.

"Wow," Suika uttered after looking over the somewhat familiar person. The gourd of unlimited sake was brought to her lips.

The woman turned around and stared at Suika with her red eyes. Minutes passed by with no sign of movement between either parties. Finally, she stood up. "What are you staring at...?"

The oni shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. Say, do I know you?"

Iku was frowning. She looked very tired and stressed; her eyebrows were furrowed. "Are you not the oni that interacts with the Eldest Daughter on occasion?"

Suika scratched her nose. "'Eldest Daughter'... I know I've heard that before... Ah!" She snapped. "You're Tenshi's big sister, aren't you! Iku Nagae, right?"  
>"Yes, that is my name. However, I am the Eldest Daughter's teacher. We certainly could be sisters though, huh?" Iku responded with a small smile.<p>

"Yeah, yeah! I remember you know! You always yell at Tenshi." She laughed.

"Well–"

"Ah, you don't have to explain! What goes on in you guys's household is of no concern to me! You look like you could use a drink, though."

The messenger exhaled and her profile lightened. "Yeah, you could say that... I do need something to help me blur one or two events of today."

The horned girl's eyes widened immensely, and a large, toothy smile snaked its way all the way across her face. This was the one she needed to help! "Say... why don't you come along with me? If you know anything about us oni, there won't be a doubt in yer mind that I can cure your blues! You. Me. And all the sake you can take and then some! 'Til the break of dawn!"

Iku raised an eyebrow at this offer in thought. Obviously she knew about this race of beings that lived and breathed good times, and that's what worried her. The thought of dying from alcohol poisoning lingered in the back of her mind. Laughable? Maybe. But it would be a whole _night _of drinking. _'Eh. Whatever. I can hold my alcohol as good as the next guy.' _So with that, she smiled silently to show her agreement.

Suika laughed heartily, hands on hips, at the prospect of a new drinking buddy. "Great! Great! Just head on over to the Hakurei Shrine! You know where that is, right?"

The oarfish snorted dryly. "I'm no newcomer. I know my way. Hey, where are you going?" She asked as the oni walked in a different direction from the shrine.

The Little Pandemonium only smiled and said, "To get supplies o' course! We're gonna need to stock up for this special occasion!"

"Special... occasion?" Iku looked quizzically at the small girl.

"Of course! This'll be the start of long nights of drinking with one another, buddy!"

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because if even those who are dead drink, then why would the living be an exception?"

She wasn't expecting an answer like that. It made sense and almost seemed profound in Iku's current state of mind. Like the words of one who is enlightened.

Suika waved at her new friend before flying off, whistling as she went.

The oarfish watched until she couldn't watch anymore, then made her way to the shrine. _'I wonder if Reimu-san will mind the extra company? Well, I trust Suika has already made arrangements for everything and is only pulling everything together.'_

**_It is possible for your bones to self destruct without enough calcium intake._**

The Rumored Unnatural Phenomenon looked rather surprised by the sudden visit of her close companion to the Ancient City. "Well if it isn't my good friend Suika Ibuki! How goes it! What brings you down here!" She slapped her hand into the smaller oni's for a handshake that could easily break every bone and tendon in a human hand.

"Nothing much," she intoned. "Unless, of course, yer up for some drinks and all that accompanies them?"

Yuugi smiled. Typical Suika. "You know I'm always up with drinking with a fellow oni from the old times!"

"Alright. It won't be just us, I'm bringing along someone new."

Yuugi raised her head a little bit at this. "New? To Gensokyo?"  
>"Hahahah! No, of course not! This girl's never partied with us, and I think it would be in her best interest to do so."<p>

"Alright, if that's what you want. SO!" She energetically slapped her friend's back. "You got 'nough booze to fuel this event! Lots o' varieties would be nice!"

Little Pandemonium smiled up at her large friend. "Hehe, actually, that's why I happen to be here."

Yuugi frowned. "Hey~, mooching isn't exactly appreciated." Her tone was that of disappointment.

"Aw, c'mon! It'll only be for tonight! I'm gettin' tired of my stuff! As you said, variety is needed!"

"No. What's mine is mine and what's yours is yours."

"How about a trade then? Afterwards, I'll let you pick something of equal worth from what I've got. It won't all come from you either! I'll bring some too. So whadd'ya say?"

The larger oni stared at the smaller before sighing in defeat. "Yeah, fine. We'll do that. Just don't take any of the especially good stuff! Or I'll pound you to dust." Upon making her punishment clear, Yuugi led the way to her house with Suika in tow."

"Hahaha, I would like to see ya try!"

"Don't push me you little midget."

"I ain't no midget! You oversized rack!"

Yuugi looked back and smirked haughtily. "Oh? Jealous of my curves, are you?" She gave her breasts a slight jiggle for emphasis.

Suika responded with snideness and an exaggerated look of sarcasm. "Pfft! As if! Gensokyo is full of busty beauties. A perfect flat chest like me is a treasure to be valued!"

Yuugi laughed loudly. "You act as if you're the only one without a rack! But whatever, keep telling yourself what you must to avoid crying yourself to sleep like you used to."

The ginger-haired girl looked mortified. "How... how did you know about that!"

Yuugi stopped and turned towards her friend. "..."

"...!"

"... Bwahahahahahah!" The two burst into fits of laughter simultaneously, slapping each other and falling to the ground. There was never a dull moment to be found between these two. The world became 50% more humorous when you were with a long time close friend.

**_Over 2500 left-handed people a year are killed from using products made for right-handed people._**

Reimu Hakurei was sitting in her favorite spot on her shrine and enjoying some freshly bought (stolen) green tea from Rinnosuke. The world was quiet as the sun made its final movements across the horizon. The twilight gave Gensokyo a surreal fog about it that reminded everyone they were living in a fantasy land.

She had finally cleaned all of the shrine (in the process going to kick where her god dwelt) and was now thoroughly enjoying that feeling of a hard days work. She had made the place sparkle, just as she said. The miko took a sip from her cup and felt the warmth of the liquid wash through her and impart some of its warmth to her from inside. Simply delightful. She let out a long sigh of content and felt at peace.

"Well, a good evening to you, Reimu-san."

Reimu was pulled out of her nirvana by a visitor climbing up her steps. It was Iku Nagae– a face she didn't see too often.

"Oh, it's you. What brings you here to my shrine? Not here to cause trouble, are you?"

Iku waved a hand and smiled. "Not a chance. Just here to enjoy a drink with Ibuki-san."

"Tch. I told her I don't like it when she throws one of her riots at my place. Ah, whatever!" Reimu threw her head back. "You're already here, and I'm sure Suika is coming too with enough sake to kill a man. Sure. Just don't break anything, or I'll throw you tumbling down those stones you just climbed."

"Oh my. That seems harsh. Well fair enough, your house works according to your rules. Rest assured, I will not drink enough to lose my self-control. I'm not much of a drinker to begin with."

Reimu let out a small laugh, clearly not believing the Messenger of the Dragon Palace. "Uh~-huh. That's what they all say. And then they start drinking with that little hell raiser."

Iku decided to drop the subject. "Didn't the oni inform you of this little event she was planning?"

Reimu took a long sip of her tea before answering. "Nope. Suika does things on her own and drags who she needs to along."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I thought–"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Like I said, don't break anything." She spoke calmly and with light apathy. About her was a comfortable atmosphere.

"You have my word. It has been pleasant chatting with you, Reimu-san." Iku bowed and headed to the side of the shrine.

Reimu only grunted in response. Honestly, this was supposed to be a relaxing evening. Now she'll have to deal with the inevitable whoops, crashes, bangs, cheers, and fits of laughter that always happen when an oni decides to host an event. "Host" being used loosely.

She watched the light, transparent steam rise up from her cup and dissipate into the evening air. This held her interest for a long time: the shrine maiden's mind remained empty of thought. She took a sip.

"Mm. Starting to get lukewarm."

**_You have 6 other people somewhere in the world who look exactly like you (I'm not sure I believe this one)._**

At six-twenty PM, Suika arrived along with someone who Iku had never seen before. Both had a hefty load in the form of two large crates per arm.

"Yo! Did we keep ya waiting?" She dropped the crates and patted one of them affectionately.

"No, not really. But, uh... who are you?" Her question was directed towards Yuugi.

Suddenly, the large woman brought a hand down upon Iku's unprepared back. The left side of her mouth contorted and a silenced groan of pain escaped from her lips, but otherwise she remained standing. Yuugi observed for a second longer before speaking. "Hoho, I think I'll like this gal! She seems pretty sturdy! My name is Yuugi Hoshiguma! And yours?"

An adjustment of her shawl. "I am Iku Nagae. My student is a friend of Ibuki-san's"

"Meh, we're more like casual acquaintances," Suika said.

"Acquaintances then." Iku corrected herself.

"Well then, Ms. Pedagogue! Are you ready for a night out with two oni!"

Iku laughed. "Of course. I don't know what you're expecting of me, but I will not be drinking a lot. I have my responsibility of picking up the Eldest Daughter from her... work." She cleared her throat and fell silent.

"Ah, that just won't do! Right, Suika!"

"Of course, my dear Yuugi. See, we don't waste time with lightweights. So unless ya want to prove yourself to us with a wrestling match, you''ll be gulping down this fine sake here until we say otherwise!" She smiled mischievously.

Iku took this threat with amusement. "Ah, well then. I'll have to escape when you two aren't looking."

Yuugi found humor in her new friend's statement and gave her another hearty smack. "Hohah! This one's got a head on her shoulders! Nice and calm! You'll get along just fine with us. I know it!"

"Yes, I," she coughed, "should hope so. You two seem like very enjoyable company."

The oni looked at each other and smiled.

"That we are, friend. That we are..." Said Suika.

**_The Earth weighs 6.6 sextillion tons, or 5.97 x 1024 kg._**

"Nitoriii!" Mystia chirped. "How does my cart look? You didn't do anything weird to it after all, did you? Because if you did..."

"No, no! What do you take me for? I am a kappa of my word!" Nitori crossed her arms. "Anyhow, minimal service was required. Only updates that were applied were for plumbing. Cleaner, modern pipes were used this time, so the water shouldn't come out tasting funny. Let's see here... a few planks were reinforced that were getting past their date. I switched out the clock. The grill was given new parts. I was going to replace that too, but wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."

Mystia was looking over her stand, rubbing a hand across various parts. Perhaps to make sure they weren't replaced with technological mockeries of the old fashioned way. "I'll have to see the grill. I don't want something that'll do the grilling for me. How about I come over to check it out this weekend? Say, Saturday?"

"Sure. But you might not like my place. It's full of conveniences that come with modernization. You know, stuff that make life easier and free up more of your time to do other activities."

The night sparrow's eyes continued to roam over her breadwinner. She would let that snide remark slide. _'Science wasn't so great.'_

Tenshi plopped down on a stool. "Man, I'm worn out. That detour you wanted to take wasn't so great. That wasn't even a waterfall, just a larger overflow of water down some rocks!"

"Well I thought you would enjoy a walk through the forest. It'd gave you a chance to familiarize yourself with it."

"You just don't want to be thought of as a slave driver. Bribing me with natural tranquility and small talk. I know your game!" Tenshi started to spin herself on the stool.

Mystia sighed. "Who told you that? I am not a bad person. I'm very kind, fun-loving, and enjoyable to be around."

"What a lie."

"That's enough, worker."

"See what I mean?" She spoke to the kappa with a thumb stuck out pointing at the little sparrow. "Sure, she acts polite enough. But give her an inch, and she'll take a mile! Heh. Kiss your freedom goodbye!"

This earned Tenshi a smack across the head from the recipient of her words. "You brought this upon yourself, you unmotivated troublemaker!"

"Abuse! Abuse!" Tenshi covered her head and ducked into her lap.

Nitori chuckled as Mystia told Tenshi to stop giving the kappa the wrong idea. "So, is my work done? Any complaints?"

The night sparrow stopped her fooling around with the celestial and returned to business talk. "Ah, none that come immediately at me. I'll give you a full review after I've been able to put everything to use. Thanks for your work!" She smiled gratefully.

"Well then," the engineer took off her cap and stuffed it into one of her many pockets. Sitting on a stool next to Tenshi, she said, "One order of fried tofu! On the house, of course."

"Fried tofu! Right away! Hinanawi-san! Take this customer's order of drink! We need to get her situated; get ourselves back into business!"

Tenshi looked at Mystia preparing the grill with a lazy expression of disbelief. "Heh~? But you said there was no work on maintenance days!"

"There isn't. Day over. Work now! Evening!" She did not take her focus from her work.

"Aw, come on, man! Don't be like that. At least let _me _get situated!"

"No time! Customer work now!"

"Why are you talking like that?" Tenshi threw her head back to look at her boss upside down.

Mystia let out a small laugh. "It's my work voice. I thought I would try it to help get you into the work mode. Is it working?"

"No, it's ridiculous." Tenshi responded dryly.

"Really? Great! I knew you'd like it!" She started to quietly sing to herself.

"Don't put my words in your mouth! Ah, what does it matter? She isn't listening." With the matter decided for her, Tenshi stood up and began to serve Nitori. _'Iku should be coming soon to get me anyway. Not much more of this before I can return home.'_

**_Baby Koalas eat their mom's poop._**

"Royal Flush, bitches!" Yuugi yelled enthusiastically as she slammed her cards down on the little wooden table placed in the center of the shrine's storage room – which was serving as their place of party –.

"Damn it," Iku cursed, "I hate strip poker."

Yuugi laughed triumphantly. "Too bad~. Now strip, you whore!" She was referring to Iku, who was currently clad in only a shirt, undergarments, and socks. Suika and herself were only missing their skirts and a few accessories.

"Why am I always picked! I call unfair double team!" She whined, the sake making her more expressive. She was getting a little drunk already, but the oni didn't even seem the slightest bit phased. Shots were downed at the end of each round.

Suika laughed and stared at Iku through narrowed eyes. "There aren't any rules against it. And you're picked because you're the new girl. It's a longstanding tradition to give the newbie a hard time!"

"How mean!" Iku almost cried as she took off her socks.

"Tch, you won't be able to keep that shirt on for long," Yuugi said. "Only a matter of time before we have you buck naked and blushing!"

"Sexual harassment..." Iku mumbled. "I will stand for no such disgrace! Deal the cards!" She poured two shots of booze and gulped them down instantly. "Bring it on!"

The little oni positioned a hand in front of her face to make the charisma hand and leaned forward. "Hehe, challenge accepted!"

Yuugi made a big sideways grin. "Hoho, getting into it now? Don't think that'll do you any good. You're already in hot water!" She shuffled the cards deftly and dealt them swiftly.

"You'll see just how foolish your assumption was this round, Hoshiguma-san! I will not be defeated!" A fire burned in the messenger's eyes. She looked ready to fight a bear with one arm.

"Cardshark sign: 'Onslaught of the Oni'!" The duo cried. The second round began with everyone's spirits ablaze with passion and dreams of glorious, nudity-filled victory. Oh so glorious! Carpe Diem!

**_In most advertisements, the time displayed on a watch is 10:10._**

"Thank you! Come again!" Tenshi smiled and waved happily. Once the human couple that had stopped by vanished from eyesight, the celestial let out a cheer and threw her arms into the air.

"With them gone, my work day comes to a close!" She looked at the clock, and, sure enough, it gave the time as eight-o'-three. "Woohoo! Iku should be coming soon to pick me up! Then off I go to dreamland!"

"Yes, because this day was just filled with brutal labor and never ending battles," Mystia commented sarcastically. "Seriously, you're unwillingness to labor is quite annoying."  
>Tenshi turned towards the bird and smiled. "Perhaps, but one bridge at a time!"<p>

"Hm? Are you referring to your efforts to smooth out that personality of yours?"

"Yes, actually. Wait, how'd you know? Did I mention it to you?" Tenshi furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

_'Gah! Crap! I wasn't thinking!' _Mystia laughed sheepishly. "Of-of courses you did! Just this morning! Once Iku-san left. You really don't remember?"  
>Tenshi tried to recall such an occurrence. "Well, not really..."<p>

"Eh? Haha! What are you, stupid? How can you not remember! Haha! And you made such a big deal out of it too! You really are a dummy, huh?"

Direct hit.

Tenshi blushed with anger and embarrassment. "W-what did you say! Of course I remember now! Who wouldn't remember such a thing! You're the idiot for thinking I forgot! Idiot!"

_'Success,'_ Mystia thought with a smile. "Ah, I guess you're right. How foolish of me to think otherwise. That the great Tenshi had such a small memory span. Shame on me! She's clearly so smart, strong..."

The celestial raised her head with pride to better bask in the praise. "That's right I am!"

"Beautiful, charming, athletic..." Mytia went on.

Tenshi nodded at each compliment. "Glad you finally see the truth! Go on!"

"Perfect in _every_ way. So full of her stupid, misplaced pride it's just sad~."

"That's right! That's right! That perfectly describes me– HEY!"

"Oh~, glad you fi~nally see the truth~!" Mystia sang.

The embarrassed girl marched up to Mystia. "Why you dirty, no good for nothing...!"

The eel cart lady was having a laughter attack. "Yeah, go on. What am I?" She said in between fits.

Tenshi fixed her mouth as she struggled to find a fitting word to describe this devil. "You're... you're...! A dummy head!"

Mystia fell silent at this.

Tenshi blushed madly. She had realized how childish that insult was. "...!"

This set the songstress off again. Down she fell to her floor in laughter, clutching her sides as tears ran down her cheeks. "I... I can't bweathe! Ahahahaha! I... I'm gonna die! Hahahaha!"

Tenshi suffered a massive charisma break. "Ah... Wha... What's so funny! I said 'dummy head'! So what! You are one! Stupid! Blockhead! Fool! Idiot!"

Mystia could only laugh.

"Why... you...!" Tenshi leaped over the counter and grabbed Mystia by the collar. "Stop laughing at me! If you die by anything other than my hand, I'll hunt your spirit down! Do you understand me!" She shook the laughing night sparrow back and forth.

**_Every hour to hour and a half, sleeping men have erections, though they may not be aware of it._**

Suika wolf whistled and Yuugi whooped.

"Yeah, baby, that's right! Take it all of!"

"Man, what a sight for sore eyes! Look at that body!"

Sometime during the game, in the heat of the moment, the minimum shot requirement per round was raised to four. The two teams (Suika and Yuugi vs. Iku) had fought bravely against one another. The rules were also tweaked – by request of a certain oarfish – to allow the winner one article of clothing. So the extended game plus the amped up amount of sake consumed per round quickly lead to the situation at the present. One very drunk Iku and two oni in absolute party mode.

The Iku in question, despite her best efforts, lost strip poker to the tag team after they started pulling all the top hands. If Iku had her brain functioning at full capacity, instead of drowning in booze, she would notice this odd occurrence. As if the cards were _gathering _to the two. But this was not the case. So now here she was putting on a show of her final stripping for the two oni, which consisted of that stubborn shirt, hat, and undergarments. Yes, the messenger had given up before she had officially lost, but even a brain dead monkey without eyes could've seen this would've been the outcome (minus the strip tease). The girl was having fun with it and the oni got their clothes back, so no one could complain.

Suika suddenly stopped her perverted calls. "Oi... Whore," (This was now the affectionate nickname the two had given Iku, courtesy of Yuugi) "didn't you say you had to do something? Um... something that didn't allow you to drink this much? Err... what was it?" Her thoughts were abruptly brought to a halt by a hat being tossed into her face.

Iku laughed jovially. "Oh that? Naaaaahhhh! Who cares! She knowsherway 'ome!" She was slurring her words hard and rocking back and forth on her own two feet. "'Sides! Wouldn't'outwoo rather seeme strip!" She started to slowly lift up her shirt while adding her own strip music. Overall, she was a mess.

"Yeah! Screw responsibilities! It's party time!" Suika cried excitedly.

The shirt was tossed aside at long last.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT! SHOW US WHAT YA GOT!" Yuugi yelled.

Reimu looked at the wall facing the storage room. She had stopped her hand as it was moving food from her plate to her mouth.

"Those party animals," she mumbled. "It's only a matter of time before I have to throw them out. Or I might never sleep..." She brought her food the rest of the way to her mouth.

_BANG!_

The food was quickly spit out at the sudden loud noise.

"Calm down, Reimu... This is to be expected. You saw this coming. You knew the consequences of allowing those three into your home." But even so..."

_BANG! CRASH!_

"Give it all to me!" A muffled voice yelled

"That doesn't make it any less annoying." Reimu growled and got up for a distraction in the form of her own drink.

**_King Fatafehi Paulah of Tonga took the virginity of an estimated 37,800 women during his lifetime; never sleeping with the same woman twice (Like a boss!)._**

Tenshi looked again at the clock. Eight-thirty-eight it read. She sighed. "Well, looks like I'm not getting home tonight."

Mystia looked up from the egg she was spinning. She was staying with Tenshi until Iku came, so she could inform Iku of the day's happenings. And to make sure Tenshi didn't break anything. "Why can't you just go home yourself?"

Tenshi looked at Mystia with exasperation. "Obviously if I could I would. However..." The girl shuddered. "If Iku gets here to find me gone, no matter my alibi, my head will be mounted on her wall! Nononononono! Leaving without Iku's permission is out of the question! She told me I can't leave unless it's with her and that's absolute!"

"Isn't that a little, I don't know, harsh?"  
>"No. That's Iku. She isn't harsh at all. Though she can be." She sighed. "What can I say? She's a mixed bag. Never know what your actions will pull out of her."<p>

Mystia was worried about what to do with her employee. She couldn't stay all night with her. She had a warm bed, and it was NOT for decoration! Leaving her alone in the forest seemed cold-hearted, though. But she was making a big deal about not leaving this spot. Surely it would be okay to leave her? But that didn't make her feel comfortable at all. Her sense of right and wrong told her that it was definitely wrong to leave a person you were partially responsible for to sleep in a tree while you went to a warm, fluffy bed. "Hey, why don't you just stay with me for the night? I don't think she would mind that. You'd still be under my watch. And I invited you to come along."

"Hmm... maybe, but..." Tenshi was pondering Mystia's idea. It was sound, to be sure and easily better than sleeping on the cold hard ground. "I guess I could do that... but isn't it a little weird to stay at someone's house when you've known them for less than a week?"

"Only if you make it weird. But if you don't want to, fine. Doesn't concern me. Maybe you can make a pile of grass and use that as your pillow; get some sticks for a blanket. Even bathe in the river! Ah, but watch out for perverts. The forest offers _plenty _of places for them to hide. So if you don't mind that, there's nothing I can do." She put a hand on her cheek and sighed.

"..." Tenshi stared at the woods, her imagination starting to wonder in a very discomforting direction. She was biting her lip.

Mystia hung up her kerchief and started walking home. "Okay, well I'm off. Stay safe, Hinanawi-san. Good night~!"

The celestial sprung from her seat and shot a hand forward to grab the bird's shoulder. "Wait! Take me with you!"

Mystia chuckled. She was pretty easy to manipulate after all. "Sure. If that's what you want. Follow me and you'll get a warm meal and bed," she said gently.

They arrived in the span of a fifteen minute walk that passed quickly. Before them was a smallish brick house. It was located under a very large, ancient tree. The door was white.

"Odd," Tenshi commented.

Mystia looked over at her companion. "What is?"

"Well... I thought you would live in a nest."

"I'm not a bird!" Mystia yelled. "Well I am... But I'm a youkai first!"

"Or at least have a house in the branches," Tenshi added.

"No way. Too unsafe. I'm not a bird so remember that! My lifestyle is pretty similar to the humans'."

Tenshi just shrugged and followed the pink-haired girl inside.

Light switches were flipped, and illumination took over darkness.

"How about I show you around?" The feathery host gave Tenshi a little tour.

There was a small hall before you entered the main area. The living room was to the right, kitchen to the left. The kitchen counters were marble, a strange choice that seemed to contrast with the otherwise lower middle class look of the home. Windows could be found in the living room and the rooms upstairs.

From the living room was another hall, which lead to the stairs needed to reach the bedrooms. Bathrooms could be found in the aforementioned passageway to the stairs and upstairs in between Mystia's bedroom and the one guest room (this one had a window with curtains). The walls downstairs were blue; the walls of the guest room were yellow; and Mystia's room was painted pink with a wallpaper that took up a small part of the upper portion. The wallpaper displayed various cutesy teddy bears. The beds were big enough for two, although the second person couldn't be too big if they wanted to sleep comfortably. All the curtains were a regal red, another contrast to the overall feel of the home. Yet another could be found with the mahogany chest of drawers in Mystia's room that contained her more personal clothing and jewelry.

Tenshi had to admit, this was a pretty nice house. And she said just that.

"Ha! For the price I paid, it better well be! This place is the reason I often have to eat instant meals from a microwave! But... it was worth it." Mystia looked fondly over her home.

"So... what now?" The celestial asked awkwardly.

"...!" The little bird realized that she was standing alone in silence with a girl she barely knew. "Oh... Um... H-how about dinner?"

There was a pause before a response was given. "Sure, I guess. What'cha making?"

"What do you want?"  
>An awkward silence fell upon the two.<p>

To the other's great relief, Mystia spoke up. "Um... how about I make some Western food? Cheeseburgers sound good?"

The other nodded and made her way to the couch to lay down. The sounds of simmering meat, chopping, and various other cooking sounds could be heard along with a little tune that steadily grew in volume.

**_A toothpick is the object most often choked on by Americans._**

Nine-thirty and the party was only beginning. Suika had taken Iku's place as entertainment (thus allowing her to get dressed), and was dancing upon the table in the most erotic way she knew how – calling it erotic, though, would be a great insult to all those who actually knew what it took to get the crowd's hormones going. The little oni simply wasn't that kind of party girl, so the puddle of knowledge that she had of this strand of dance came from friends jokingly attempting such and brief observation of the real deal. The alcohol didn't help either. A cup of the stuff was, in fact, in her hand during this whole train wreck of adult entertainment.

"Now THAT is HOT!" Iku yelled. She had an arm thrown around Yuugi and her clothes looked like a retarded ape had dressed her, sideways and wrongways as her shawl and hat were. A deep red decorated her face. Empty bottles of sake littered the floor.

"Oh yeah, SUIKAAAA!" Yuugi called energetically. "Dat ass! You must have my babies!"

"Heynowwaiamiute," Iku slurred. "I sought I wa' gonna have your babies! You lied to me!" She looked on the verge of tears.

Yuugi was moved by the heartfelt scene. "Oh~! Whore! I never meant nothin' by what I said! I was kidding! You're teh only one for me!"

"Byuugi!"

The two hugged passionately and very manly. Their pure, drunk love for one another communicated in that single moment their bodies met in the embrace.

Suika tried to say something to the two, but slipped off the table and banged her head against the wood floor with a heavy _thump_. She got up quickly, however. "You two make me sick! What is that! You ragin' homosesxuals!

Yuugi broke the embrace and looked furiously at Suika, "What did you call us!"

The glares the two were shooting each other would be enough to freeze fire.

"Exactly what you heard!"

This was in turn met with a swift punch to Suika's nose. Yuugi towered over the loli, rage and murder cloaking her in a miasma of the most frightening kind. "HOMOSEXUALS ARE WE! YOU IGNORANT BITCH! DO I HAVETA LECTURE YOU!"

Suika got back to her feet and faced Yuugi, while Iku cowered in a corner. "Yeah, lily? What'cha gonna edumacate me on? How much you two are FAGGOTS!"

This time a knee was rammed into the small oni's stomach, sending her crashing against the wall.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH IGNORANCE!" Yuugi roared. "YOU FOOLISH WHELP! HOW DARE YOU SPOUT SUCH ASININE WORDS AT US! BITCH, I AM A MAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" Yuugi beat her chest with a fist while making this declaration. "Do you not see this impressive shlong growing outta my head! HOMOSEXUALS INDEED! I MAKE YOU BABIES WITH THIS! LOTS BABIES!"

Suika was thunderstruck. She was left on the floor, unable to get up from sheer shock. "You liar," she finally said and stood up. "Anyone can see that is a strap on! NO BABIES MADE DAT YOU!"

"What!"

"UWAAAAAHHH!" Suika yelled as she tackled her friend to the ground. "Now! I prove it to you!" She mounted Yuugi's stomach and reached for the horn or thing that goes against science.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yuugi grabbed Suika's neck with one hand, and chucked her once more against the poor wall.

"WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG!" Iku yelled then burst into tears.

**_Human jaw muscles can generate a force of 200 pounds on the molars._**

Dinner of cheeseburgers and bacon-fried rice had passed in complete silence, with the exceptions of "pass the ketchup", "pretty good", and other generic dinner talk that didn't mean anything. Now the two were sitting on different parts of Mystia's couch that filled the living room. Tenshi with nothing to do but stare at the wooden coffee table in the center, and Mystia with a book in hand that she fetched when she went upstairs to change into the magenta pajamas she now wore.

Clocks ticking was the only sound that filled the house besides the sound of a page turning every so often. Tenshi had had enough of this silent hell. She leaped up from her spot with force and pointed at the sparrow.

"You! Your guest has had enough of this! Bring out a two player game!" Her speech was fiery and loud.

The other girl looked up from her book. "But I don't want to play a game. Can't I just find something that y–"

"Do it, woman!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll get us a stupid board game. Don't have a stroke," she said as she walked up to her room once more. She came back down with a plastic container in hand and a checkered board and began setting up red and black circles that were to serve as pieces on the board that was placed on the coffee table. "You know how to play checkers, right?" Her eyes never left the board.

Tenshi looked over the board from every angle and tried hard to remember if she had played such a game. "No... can't say I have. Is it like chess?" She looked with puzzlement at the board.

This got Mystia to look at Tenshi. "You mean you've _never _played checkers? But it's the most common board game out there! It's what I think of when I hear the word! How do you know some obscure thing like chezz but not checkers?"

"It's chess. And how have _you _not heard of _chess_? It's like shogi, but with a different setup, less pieces, and no drops. It's the real king of board games!"

"Sounds like a rip off of shogi. How disgraceful."  
>"Shogi is a rip off of chess."<p>

The two glared daggers at one another for having the audacity to not recognize what the real king of games was. Tenshi was just standing and looking down at the birdie and her filthy heathenish game. Mystia was sitting with a red piece in her hand, glaring up at the girl and her stuck up delusions. Finally, much to Mystia's surprise, Tenshi sat down and crossed her legs before the coffee table.

"Can't be helped I guess," the celestial said, "since you're too stubborn to admit you're wrong, I'll indulge you and learn this game that looks like simpletons created it."

"Oh, well how gracious of you, Hinanawi-sama. I feel so indebted to you!" She threw in a smile to complete the sarcasm.

"As you should. So, the rules! The objective! Enlighten meeeee!" You could almost see an explosion and art shift occur.

The explanation was quick and in monotone. "Each piece moves only one black square forward. You can only jump what's directly in front of you. Double jumps allowed. Get a piece to the other side, and it becomes a king, which allows it to move in any direction. You win by taking all the pieces of your opponent. The end."

"..."

"Well? Understand?"

"Understand! A child could pick this up in half a minute! This has gotta be the stupidest, most boring game ever!"

"It's fun _because _of the simplicity. No trying to remember a ridiculous amount of unnecessary rules. Are you just trying to be difficult?"

"This game sucks. I refuse to play."

"You've never played! How do you know it sucks!" Mystia wasn't about to let her favorite game take such slander without a fight. She would convert this non-believer even if it meant by force.

"I can tell it sucks. It's, like, that bad! It releases a suck aura. Like it's begging me _not_ to play. You poor child, what kind of penniless childhood did you go through to think something as cheap as this was fun?"

"...I will forgive what you just said if you pick up a piece and move it. You're red, so you go first." Though her voice was controlled, there was a storm lurking just beyond the horizon.

Tenshi smiled sweetly then leaned in inches from Mystia's faces. She spoke quietly and emphasized every word. "Make. Me."

In a flash, the youkai had scooped up a handful of her pieces and smashed them into Tenshi's face, pushing her to the floor. "Fine! You know what! I will beat a love of this game into you if I have to!" She threw the pieces that were still in her hand at the fallen girl.

Tenshi rolled out of the way and got to her feet. She reached forward, grabbed a handful of her own pieces, and threw them with great force.

Mystia shielded with her arms, but upon impact yelped and shook them about. "Owowowow! Dammit, that hurt! I didn't do that much damage to you!"

"Hey, you declared war, you got war. Give up and I'll save you the embarrassment of crying like a baby!" Tenshi smirked.

"I'll sooner eat chicken!" She grabbed a couple of pieces and returned fire at full force.

Checkers pieces flew through the air like mosquitoes over a mucky pond. They went on like this for a good twenty minutes, grabbing whatever pieces they could find on the floor to use as ammunition. The celestial's shots brought tears to Mystia's eyes and welts to her skin. Despite her best efforts, Tenshi only laughed when hit by a scatter of pieces. Nailing her in the head did force a yell from her, though, so that's what the youkai chose to focus on. The winner was soon decided when Mystia went kamikaze, running through a barrage of hard plastic to begin violently beating Tenshi with the checkers board.

"Okay! Okay! Alright! I'll play! Just stop smacking me! That's really annoying! Ow! And why do you keep hitting my head!"

_Girls are preparing checkers game..._

"No pieces can move through other pieces, right?" Tenshi was massaging her head, which had taken almost all the blows.

"Yeah. So for now, you can only move the pieces from the front. You'll have to sacrifice your pieces to get mine in the beginning, so don't be hesitant to do so. Ow... Just make sure you have a backing piece to jump me." Mystia was far worse off than her guest. She was massaging her arms, which were violently red and peppered with welts. Bruises were predominant on her torso.

The game ended quickly with Mystia being the winner.

"How did I lose already!" Tenshi smacked the table.

Mystia sighed. "You weren't using strategy. Just moving pieces."

"But that's all there is to this game! There aren't any bishops, knights, or any special pieces to really think to use!" Needless to say, she was very upset at losing in a game she had so insulted. It was a blow to her intelligence more than anything else.

"No, there isn't. Granted you don't have nearly as many options to choose from like in shogi. It's just different." On the outside Mystia was calm and trying to help her guest better understand the game like a good sportsman should. On the inside, however, she was busting out the champaign and laughing at the pathetic face that her opponent now wore. _'How deliciously ironic! A game she claims to be unable to care less about has her wrapped up and emotional! Serves her right! Karma got her good! Let that be a lesson to her! Eat your words and enjoy their bitter taste!'_

Tenshi looked up at Mystia and pointed down at the board that shined as a wretched testimony to her defeat. "I demand a rematch! Set it up!" She had an angry, childish expression.

Mystia couldn't help but smile at the girl's sudden passion for the game she once hated. It made her happy to see she shared one of her interests with someone. "Okay. But I thought this game sucked? Why play it again?"

"It does. I'd rather be playing chess. But I won't lose to you!" The burning flames of passion erupted behind the girl and explosions of determination erupted.

Mystia laughed happily and set up the board. "You won't beat me even in your dreams! I've been playing this since I was a little girl!"

"Wrong, my dear! I refuse to lose! It's only a matter of time!"

The new game began with new burning spirits of youth. An unstoppable force had met an immovable object.

**_The world's youngest parents were 8 and 9 and lived in China in 1910._**

Reimu lay under the covers with eyes wide open. The party group was still going strong, despite how late it was. She was sure a fight had occurred and ended only a few minutes ago. The screams Iku let out made it hard to figure out what the situation really was– due both to the fact you had to strain yourself to understand her drunk words, and her brain was saturated with booze, so she probably didn't have any more of an idea of what was going on than Reimu. Surprisingly, no sound of breaking (nothing of hers breaking, or so she could tell) had been heard.

"This is ridiculous. Just pass out already!" She yelled at her ceiling. "They'll have to mess up soon, and when they do! I'm going to throw them so hard they'll reach the end of Gensokyo! Only a matter of time. Even the oni are drunk by now I bet. Well, more so than usual..." Reimu had lost her sense of time after giving up on looking towards the clock for salvation. She was guessing it was almost eleven at this point. "Had to be..."

The moon was shining brilliantly in the sky. The crickets were playing their song of the night. A kind of stillness could be felt in place of the bustle that usually took place. The air was cool and refreshing. Night had blanketed all of Gensokyo. The Sandman had visited most by now, granting them a wide variety and strange events that only make sense in dreams.

"Surely they can't go on all night," Reimu told herself, knowing they very well could and would unless she intervened. "And so I wait." She had a feeling the wait wouldn't have to be for much longer, and experience had taught her how sharp and trustworthy her intuition was.

Iku was laying face down in a puddle of sake. The oni had their arms around one another singing drinking songs. Shattered glass and wood adorned the floor. A Suika-sized hole took the place of materials from where she had been thrown so many times. The table was missing a leg. Its location was unknown and probably never would be. Iku's shawl was stuck to a wall by a particularly sweet flavor of sake.

Normally this would mean a party is over, and everyone would stumble to their spot of choice and fall unconscious. But this was a party with oni, which meant this was only a short break before everyone would be roused to more drinking and ruckus.

Suika looked over to her good friend and slurred, "Heya, Yuugi?"

The other looked at Suika and slurred, "Yesth, my little buddy?"

The Little Pandemonium looked down in thought, her expression troubled. "What... what hsould be do now?"

Yuugi looked at the ceiling and flopped her arm off of the small oni. She then looked at the unconscious form of Iku. "Hmmm... Howaabout we through Whore through something?"

Suika smiled like am idiot. "Yeeessshhh~! And vwhen she wake up, we'll continue our parts!"

Ruinous Super Strength shot a fist up in agreement and whooped. So with that decided, they began to execute their master party plan.

Little Oni had the oarfish by her hands and Big Oni had her feet. They were standing in front of the door and swinging her while laughing like maniacs.

Reimu couldn't take it anymore. She got up and headed out for the storage room to check up on the three who had fallen strangely silent.

"I know I'll find something if I look around. A young maiden such as myself needs her beauty sleep," she said as she reached out a hand to open the door.

"BANZAIII!" Screamed the two oni.

"The hell?"

Suddenly Iku came crashing through the entrance, mowing down Reimu in the process as wood rained upon the two. She crashed against the stone ground, sandwiched between it and the woman who was starting to stir.

"Uuma... Urghk... W-what's going on...?" Iku asked.

After Reimu yelled in pain, she struggled to position her arms so she could push the drunk off of her. "Get~ of of me," she growled before throwing Iku off of her.

Suika and Yuugi were too busy high five-ing each other and yelling various exclamation of amazement and disbelief "that it actually worked" to notice the very angry shrine maiden.

"You dumbasses!" She roared, sweeping her arm at where the doorway once was. "What the HELL made you think it was a good idea to break my storage room! You better haul your asses OUT OF HERE before I do it for you! And I expect to be paid back for all the damage you did too, dammit!"

The dynamic duo finally realized Reimu was there and panting from anger.

"Reimu," Suika finally said. "I... I... am sorry, y'know? It's just... I thought you slept in the nude."

"What a disappointment this must be for you, Suika." Yuugi patted her friend's shoulder empathetically and uttered comforting words to her friend.

The miko grinded her teeth. "All of you... leave my shrine at once..."

Suika pouted. "Aw~! But the party still ain't over! You can join us if yawanna."

"No... just... leave before I get really mad. Do me a favor. I'll even clean up. Just go."

"Aw~! But the party still ain't over!"

"LEAVE!"

Silence.

"Hmph. C'mon, Yuugi! It's a party pooper. You get Whore. We'll find a new place to continue." Suika started to stumble and catch herself down the stairs to the Hakurei Shrine.

Yuugi picked up Iku – who had once more passed out – with one arm and flung her over her shoulder, following the leader with just a little more control over her actions.

Reimu watched them to make sure they didn't try to sneak back onto her property. When she was satisfied they had left, she slowly walked through the mess that was once her neat storage room. Puddles of booze, spit, and possibly urine covered the floor.

"Fuck... it's worse in here than I thought," she mumbled. Careful navigation was required, lest she accidentally step barefoot in one of the disgusting puddles. "It'll take days to fully clean this place! Geez, that's what I get for _hoping _this wouldn't happen." She let out a melancholic sigh. "And the day had only a little more to go before I could say it was peaceful and uneventful..." She looked on the wreckage a little longer, then made her way back to bed. "At least now I'll be able to sleep. Maybe I can get Alice and her dolls to clean that place up."

**_More people are killed by donkeys annually than are killed in plane crashes (What a bunch of asses! *shot*)._**

"Ahahahahah! I won! I won! Victory is finally mine! I have triumphed!" Tenshi was going into fits. After a countless number of rematches, she had triumphed over the Night Sparrow of Checkers. It tickled her to the core.

Mystia scratched her head as she looked down at the board, trying to see what she did wrong. "Man, I can't believe you beat me..."

The Daughter of Bhavagra smirked proudly. "But of course. I have the utmost confidence in my skills! You were destined to fall!"

Mystia laughed at this. "I like how you're only _just now _beating me. Convenient memory loss there."

Tenshi tsk-tsk'd and moved her index finger left and right. "Silly, silly girl! You forget these have all been rematches."

The night sparrow raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"SO they were redos of the first match. Meaning in actuality, I never lost but one! On the first game too!" She laughed heartily.

The Night Sparrow Youkai facepalmed at Tenshi's logic. "How does that make sense! The fact that you won THIS rematch doesn't change the fact that you LOST all the others!"

Tenshi sighed and shook her head, like a mother would when patiently trying to explain something to a child. "Yes, yes. And the sky is brown. The point is, I won!"

Mystia leaned back on her hands. "Well then, according to you if I challenge you to a rematch and win, that will cancel out–"

Tenshi interrupted with quick words. "No more games today! It's late, I'm tired. Going to bed. Nighty night!" She quickly dashed to the guest room Mystia had shown her.

The songstress stared blankly where Tenshi had once been. "Ah... she's gone. Tch, that cheater. Such a sore loser, Tenshi-san..." She stood up and stretched, shaking her foot that had fallen asleep. "Amazing. We were playing for hours on end, but it only felt like a few minutes. Haha, time flies when you're having fun!" She giggled to herself and went through the house closing blinds and turning off lights.

Going upstairs, she went to Tenshi's room to wish her sweet dreams; Tenshi returned the gesture with an actual "Good night, Lorelei-san" this time.

The sparrow took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, then retired to her room for the night. As Mystia was snuggling into her own bed, she smiled. "Today was a lot of fun. I hope there'll be more days like it. Though with no awkward beginnings next time, haha! Hah~, yeah. Seems like nothing brings people together as quickly as a good-spirited competition." Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, so she let them drop and shut off her sight. "Tenshi-san... I wonder if... she'll ever realize I let her win. Could've easily... jumped the king she... forgot about." She then floated peacefully into a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's commentary: <strong>Huzzah! It's finally done! All twenty-one pages!

Yeah, sorry about the delay. But between vacation, trying to improve my writing style (being less formal and straight-laced), math, slacking off~, it was hard to churn out content. As an apology, I made this a two-in-one deal.

This chapter is supposed to be one small step in the three weeks Tenshi works, one giant leap towards bringing Mystia and Tenshi together. Which is why I'm a little worried about this chapter. Maybe I'll have to write more before any of you can tell me with the utmost confidence how well I pulled it off, but I still would like to hear your thoughts. I'm sort of in uncharted territory at the moment. Especially if you read/watch a lot of romances, help me out! But I think I did really well and everything will flow nice and smooth. Sheesh, I'm making this chapter sound like the quinta essentia to their love. But maybe it is?

I will say the party group wasn't as drunk and out of it as they were acting. They were just having a good time goofing off and acting incredibly stupid. Though Iku probably is an exception. She's never seemed like the type that can hold their liquor. Poor girl. They even took pictures of her when she was performing the strip tease and other degrading moments. Okay, I lied. They didn't have a camera; it would've been broken anyway. So none of you get pics, it just isn't happening.

For all those curious, the fun facts you all just enjoyed were brought to you by my Android app WTF!. I'd recommend it.

**EDIT (2012/10/8) - **Oh god, this story wasn't deleted and apparently still has some poor souls that believe in me! After all this time I finally decide to come back. I feel so rightfully ashamed. I always hated when authors dropped a story I was following without so much as a word. I'm going to try and release a short filler chapter today just so everyone knows I am alive.


	8. EXTRA: Apology

Kogasa Tatara sat behind a gravestone of the Myouren Temple's cemetery. It was a cold October day with an overcast sky. The karakasa obake was hiding behind a gravestone to avoid the chilly wind as much as she was hoping to scare any unsuspecting human that may pass by her location. She could not be certain of the time but it felt like it was at least an hour or two past noon and not a single human had passed by.

"Well, no one has come other than Reimu... Trying to surprise her only got me hit..." Kogasa rubbed her stomach, the spot where the shrine maiden landed a quick and irritated punch. "Uuuw~, I might as well call it quits now! I'm freezing!" The youkai girl stood up to go to the human village.

"Ah, Kogasa-chan," Kyouko called from the threshold of the temple when she noticed the mischievous loiterer who was a common sight. "Going already? I think we'll get an old couple visiting us any minute now. You don't want to stay for them?" The Yamabiko pulled the coat she had on tighter as she shivered slightly.

"I'm done for today, Kyouko-chan. It's too cold! I'm going to the human village." Kogasa hung her head and sighed.

"And do what? You have friends there that will keep you warm and give you food?"

"Yeah, I know a group of kids there that often give me food and take me in. I'm going to look for them!"

Kyouko looked at the dreary skies then back at Kogasa. "I doubt you'll find them. No child will be out playing in this weather. And besides! Is it really such a good idea to becomes friends with the very humans you are trying to scare?"

"It's fine, it's fine! Those kids never come here!"

"But they'll tell their friends and then all of them will tell their parents about what a friendly youkai you are and so on..."

Kogasa's smile vanished. "Damn... didn't think of that. Well, uh, in that case... can I – "

Kyouko moved out of the doorway. "Sure, sure. I was just going in anyway. Can you believe I still have to sweep in this weather!? This isn't training, this is punishment for something done in a past life!"

The umbrella youkai rubbed her arms with her hands while laughing at her friend's complaints. "At least you have a place to stay. It's not so great wandering, you know."

Kyouko grumbled. She did not want to admit out loud that her friend was right, that would make her look bad.

"So what's for dinner?" She left her geta by the entrance and began to walk to what could be considered the living room of the temple.

"Ah, that's a good question. Hm... I don't know. And I really don't care as long as it's warm!"

"Oh, Kasodani-san." Nazrin encountered the pair in the hallway. She was holding rolled up papers in her hands and had a pencil tucked behind her ear. "Bringing that umbrella youkai in again? You know no one here likes you encouraging her to stay. She's a bad example for everyone else; Hijiri-san herself said that."

"Good afternoon. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. Byakuren-sama will make an exception under such circumstances. Besides, she's not that much of a bother anyway. What do you have there?" Kyouko pointed at the papers.

"Maps. That's why I came here."

"Won't be staying for dinner? You don't come here as often as before."

"As of late, there has been a buzz about there possibly being a great relic hidden. As a dowser, I cannot let such claims go unchecked; I have been tirelessly researching everything _I _can and now think _I_ may be close to finding it." Nazrin added emphasis out of pride. "Anyway, do what you want then, though I would suggest you minimize how often you treat that umbrella with more kindness that she deserves. I'll be leaving now." She smirked, shook the maps in front of her, then took her leave.

"I didn't realize I was unwelcome here," said Kogasa. "You are the only one I ever really talk to, the others I just see often."

"Don't let it bother you too much. Everyone is used to you now. Byakuren-sama talks fondly of you, don't listen to Nazrin-san."

"Ah... is that so... used to me... not that much of a bother..." The umbrella youkai had always thought she was welcomed at the temple. Sure she scared people, but that was the whole reason behind her existence! And where better to scare humans than at a cemetery? Was she really nothing more that an accessory that only caused trouble?

"Alright," said Kyouko, "just make yourself comfortable! You know when dinner is served and where from mooching off us so much, right?" She chuckled at her own jab. "I'm going to take a break before I go back to doing my duties for the day."

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay around here," replied Kogasa. She sat down at a wooden table and rested her chin on her hand, staring out a large glass pane. Kogasa let out a heavy crestfallen sigh. "... Am I really a pest? I guess I never realized because I was so caught up in what I was doing, but now that I think about it... Toramaru-san especially seemed to give me bad looks whenever I came over." Suddenly she slapped her own cheeks. "No, no, no! Am I really going to let a passing few comments get _me _down!? Never!" Time passed and Kogasa's patience with it. She occupied herself by rocking in the chair, swinging her legs, and counting everything that she could before losing interest. "Ahhh! This is boring! I'm going to walk around!" So declaring, the girl sprung out of the chair and skipped through the halls. "Man, there really isn't anything here. It's a Buddhist temple alright. Barely decorated and so seriously!" Kogasa giggled. "The atmosphere gets you down."

"Hey!" A voice called from behind the girl; someone was making their way out of a room. "The word yer lookin' for is 'ascetic', you layman! The fuck you know?" The raging woman that just appeared was Shou Toramaru, and judging by the unsteady way she walked and her flushed face, Kogasa concluded that the tiger woman was intoxicated like she had a proclivity to be. "Well! If it isn't the li'l youkai that gets her kicks from chasing away all our followers! Come here to just go ahead and spit on us?"

A little bit of color left Kogasa's face. She had never heard of Shou being particularly violent, but she did not want to be the first incident. "Ah... hello, Toramaru-san. I-I'm going to be having dinner with you all today, if you don't mind..." Kogasa unconsciously shrunk back.

"The hell I do! You cause Byakuren and I a lot o' trouble, y'know. I really don't think you deserve to get treated for it. Frankly, I don't like ya and never really have." Shou snorted and leaned against the wall. "You just invite yourself in?"

"Uh, n-no. Kyouko-chan invited me in when she heard I had no where to go today."

Shou let out a humorless laugh. "Wonderful! Hey! All Kyouko-san does is sweep the goddamn floors. Her word will hardly get you an all-access pass."

"... Then... Toramaru-sama, may I humbly ask you to please allow myself to eat at your temple and stay for the night?" She nervously bowed low.

Bishamonten's avatar shifted her lean to the opposite side and continued to stare at the frightened girl. Finally, the drunk spoke, "Ah, do what ya want. I'm just gonna go t'sleep." Shou walked past the still bowing Kogasa then added, "I still don't like you, though. Quit acting like a pest, you little punk!"

When Kogasa was sure that Shou had gone back into her room and settled there, she straightened up. There were tears on the verge of falling from her eyes. "Okay... I think that is enough to upset me." Silently, the umbrella youkai made her way back, opened one of the sliding doors, and sat down in the cold to cry.

Kyouko ran to where she last saw her friend. "Kogasa~! C'mon! Dinner is almost ready! I finished my duties early!" Looking around, she could not see her friend. "Hm. I guess she's wandering around the temple. I'll see her at dinner then." She walked to where they all had their meals together. "Hey, Ichirin-san, what's for dinner?"

"Ah, good evening, Kyouko-san. I'm making a Western dish: beef stew! I picked up a cook book from the little shop in the forest. It will be nice and warm for everyone!" Ichirin Kumoi was on cooking duty that week; she was very skilled.

"Thank you, Ichirin-san! It's so cold, I was wanting something warm! Oh, Kogasa will be joining us tonight. Do you mind?"

Ichirin waved a hand dismissively. "Not at all. She is a fun girl to be around. I enjoy her company."

"Well apparently Nazrin-san thinks no one likes her." Kyouko related her run in with the mouse after which Ichirin could not help but laugh.

"Ignore her. She has been in a bad mood since Monday; she hasn't been getting much sleep either. There is apparently a few humans from the village that have more than once come close to finding the treasure she is looking for. That ego of hers can not stand losing, so she takes out her frustrations on everyone around her."

Kyouko made herself comfortable on a pillow placed before the dinner table. "Yep, I thought it was something like that." She watched everyone else begin to shuffle into the dining room. Kogasa still was not present. "Well that's odd..."

"Dinner is served~!"

Everyone cheered enthusiastically. "Ah, I'm sure she'll show up soon enough," Kyouko said to herself while watching with a watering mouth as the stew was served to everyone's bowls.

Kogasa was now laying on the cold ground shivering, huddled into a ball. "If I'm going to stay here, I'm going to do so in a way fitting for someone like me," the pitiful girl said through chattering teeth. She heard the door behind her slide open. Someone stepped out onto the grass and was standing behind her.

"My, it is close to freezing out here and yet here you are. What are you doing out here on the temple grounds?"

"Ah... sorry. I'll get up and leave."

"Well... that's fine, but I was wanting to know what you are doing out here. Come inside where it is warm. Dinner is ready. Ichirin-chan is cooking! Come on now, quit being unreasonable."

"No... I don't deserve such treatment! All I am is an inconvenience to you all, so – !" Suddenly Kogasa was effortlessly scooped up from the ground and being held like a child. A hand was stroking her hair gently.

"There, there," said Byakuren comfortingly. "I am not sure what you are talking about, but I assure you you are always welcome here. All youkai are. If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me about it, Kogasa-chan. There's no need for you to do this to yourself! It is just not healthy."

"But... aren't I a pest to you, Hijiri-san?" Kogasa was confused.

"I do not know where you heard that, but you were lied to. You are nothing of the sort! Just a youkai doing what she is supposed to do." Byakuren began to carry the girl back inside.

Kogasa protested, "And what I do is scare away your followers!"

Byakuren stopped walking to think. "Hm, while that may be true – I would be lying if I said I did not wish for you to stop troubling the temple goers – I understand that is only your nature. You are a good girl. Do people get mad at the sun for rising? Really now. You are being silly. No one here hates you or really wishes you to leave. Did you get such ideas from Shou-san?"

"...!" Kogasa was rendered speechless by Hijiri's kind words. "I... yeah," Kogasa finally mumbled. She clung tightly to Byakuren, who was so warm.

The nun sighed. "Oh, that girl. There is no boundary between her thoughts and her mouth, I swear. You need to tone down what she says to you. I will have to be stricter about her training."

When the two were but a few feet from where everyone else was eating dinner, Byakuren put Kogasa down, brushed off grass and dirt, then smoothed down her hair. "So! Feel better, Kogasa-san?" Kogasa simply smiled in response and so did Byakuren. "Good! I will let you indulge in some extra sweets tonight, just to be sure, though." The older woman winked.

"Yo, Kogasa-chan! There you are!" Kyouko cried out to her friend when she saw Kogasa enter the room. "I almost thought you left. Where were you? Ah! Good evening, Byakuren-sama!" The magician waved to acknowledge the greeting.

"... I just got a little lost. This temple is so big! Thankfully Hijiri-san found me."

"Well come sit next to me! You're lucky there is still some dinner left. Ichirin-san made it nice and warm!" Kyouko patted the cushion next to her.

Kogasa was chatting happily with her friend after having finished her dinner when Shou walked over to her. Kogasa looked up to the woman and froze.

"Er... I, uh... I wanted to apologize to you for what I seem to have said to you early." The woman was looking down to hide her embarrassment. "I really do like you, Tatara-san. You're an unofficial member of our family... so don't take what I said to heart. Earlier, that wasn't me talking, alright? So... uh, can you forgive me!?" She quickly bowed low.

Kyouko looked to Kogasa for an explanation, but Kogasa was just as confused as she was. The last think the umbrella youkai was expecting was a sincere apology. "... No."

Shou looked up in surprise. "Wha... no?"

"No! You expect me to just forgive you for the cruel words to spat at me!? Well I won't! I hope you feel shame and embarrassment for your actions until they burn your corpse!"

Everyone fell silent at these words and looked at the group. No one had been informed of the incident the two were talking about. Everyone mumbled to each other. Byakuren looked with worry at the pair; she was afraid a fight might start.

When the tension reached its height, Kogasa finally spoke to the shocked Shou. "... Just kidding."

The atmosphere then could best be described as a balloon that had a tiny hole poked in it and was slowly deflating. It took a full minute for everyone to comprehend Kogasa's words. Shou stared wide-eyed at the blue-haired youkai.

"A... th... Don't do that! You surprised me!

Kogasa's face radiated with happiness at those words; stars twinkled in her eyes.

"No. Wait. That's not what I – " Her words were cut off by Kogasa hugging her waist. "I'm telling you! That's not what I meant – oh, whatever. Sorry again, Tatara-san." Shou put an arm around the umbrella woman's back.

"It's fine! And you can call me by my first name. But don't forget an honorific!"

"Of course, of course... Kogasa-san."

Everyone aww'd at the display to poke fun of Shou. The blonde yelled at them in return. And so the night went on merrily and without incident.

* * *

><p>I hope anyone who may still be following this story (no one?) will forgive me for the hiatus. There was no excuse for it. I was uncertain about chapters 7 and 8; I was sure I was trying too hard to "give you all what you wanted". I was being a bratty child that was sulking when no one responded to his last chapter. When I realized this I was so ashamed I hoped all my stories would be deleted. But they weren't, and I'm not going to delete anything, because I think that will be even more shameful. I've since matured, changed. I'm planning to try and write a new chapter every week on Saturday, but we will see how that goes. I'm going to have to go back and read what I have already written and go from there, so I wouldn't expect a new chapter until the Saturday after this one. I'm so very sorry again, to anyone who may be reading this! I suppose it would have made more sense to write an extra chapter that had the characters who are actually involved in the main story, but I had already started writing about Kogasa. I hope no one minds.<p>

As a fun fact, did you know Kogasa is one of the few characters to have officially cursed in-game?

Over the time I have been away, I have started to teach myself Japanese and Esperanto. I'm coming along pretty well on both of them, but I really need to crack down on Japanese. I have grammar mostly done and am working on vocabulary, but I don't know how to form proper, natural sentences! Nothing really to say about Esperanto, as it is easy modo. There isn't a "proper" way to form sentences, and you know, it's the only language I know that encourages speakers to make up words! It's apparently more elegant. I hope to write and read stories in Esperanto on this site. Gxis revido! Kaj dankon por legas mian rakonton!

**EDIT: **Looking now, I see that someone did in fact leave feedback on my last chapter. Thanks, Psykoakuma! Now I feel embarrassment along with shame.


	9. Chapter 9

Mystia woke up early the next day. She turned to lay on her back and rubbed her hands over her face. Mystia spoke to herself after a few moments of silence. "Ah... Hinanawi-san is here. I had almost forgotten." The song bird rubbed her arms where the welts were from last night's battle. Looking at her arms, she saw that the damage wasn't as bad as she had thought it was; the welts were not too noticeable and there were not that many of them. The girl had feared her whole arm might have turned red. Finally, Mystia rose from her bed and prepared for the day. Afterwards, she knocked on the guest room door. "Good morning, Hinanawi-san! Are you awake yet? We have to get ready for work!"

Tenshi's eyes slowly opened at Mystia's call; her face was buried in the pillow. She found it hard to move out of the warm, soft bed. "Yeah, I'm up now," came the still half-asleep voice. "Just give me a couple more minutes..."

Mystia went to look at the clock in the hall then came back and said, "It's eight-o'-clock right now. We work at nine. You can't afford a few more minutes! There won't be time for breakfast!"

"Why can't we start work at a later time? I'm tired~!"

Mystia sighed. "Because that's not how it works in the working world. Now come on! Don't make me come in there!"

"We don't need that much time to eat breakfast."

"We do if we want to eat a big one!"

"Alright... fine." The celestial groaned. Pulling herself up and out of bed felt like it took every ounce of strength available. Tenshi wiped the drool off her face then went to the bathroom.

After a hearty and warm breakfast, the pair went outside to get the stand. "By the way," began Tenshi, "where _do _you keep your stand? I've never thought about it until now. You wouldn't keep it outside, right? Everything in it would get stolen."

"Of course I don't keep it outside; that would be really dumb. Well... I don't do that anymore, because, like you said, so many things got stolen..." Mystia trailed off for a few seconds. It was like she was about to cry from remembering that past. "Anyway, after it became too much for me to take, I went to Nitori-chan for help; that was also when I first talked to her about working on my cart every other month in exchange for a free meal. When I told her about my problem, she agreed to help me and built me this." Mystia stopped in front of a metal structure that was annexed to her house on the right side. It was of medium size with an entrance that consisted of two steel doors locked by a chain and padlock going through the handles.

Tenshi whistled at the sight. "Wow, that's impressive. You weren't kidding around when you said you had enough."

Mystia chuckled proudly. "Damn straight. Nitori-chan puts her heart into everything she builds. Haven't had a problem since." She withdrew a silver key from the inside of her work clothes to undo the chains. They fell to the ground with a loud clanking noise. In contrast to this were the doors that opened silently; inside the storage unit it was dark, but the stand was able to mostly be seen sitting in the back thanks to the sunlight.

"Now," said Mystia, "please take it out."

"What? No. You don't need my help."

"Maybe, but I gave you shelter and food, so this is the least you can do to pay me back."

Tenshi groaned but nevertheless went towards the stand. "Alright, I understand."

"Thanks for the help," Mystia chirped when the stand had been pushed outside and the doors closed. "Now follow me. We'll be going to my usual spot. I have a good feeling about today!"

As they neared Mystia's favorite location to begin her circuit, Tenshi noticed someone already there. "Oh, it looks like you might already have a customer," commented Tenshi.

"Eh? No way. I mean, my cooking is well known, but not so famous someone would be waiting before I even arrived!"

"Well someone is there just standing. Ah, wait, I can see a cart now." The celestial looked at Mystia and inquired, "Do you have a business partner?"

Mystia growled. "No, but I do have competition." She increased her speed. Soon they came upon Fujiwara no Mokou, who was staring off into the distance. "You stay here. I'm going to go talk to her." Mystia spoke with purpose and marched to the enemy of all birdkind. "What are you doing in my area?"

Mokou lazily turned her head to face the songstress. "Ah, it's you. I don't know what you are talking about. I set up my yakitori stand here last night. Didn't see you or anything of yours here."

"I ALWAYS start my route here, and you know that! This is _my _spot!"

"Yours, huh? You own the land?"

"No, but I –"

"Then leave. I was here first. I don't feel like fighting you today. But," Mokou came out the back of her stand, "it wouldn't even take five minutes." She stood in front of Mystia and stared down at her. "What's it gonna be, bird? Want me to make you yakitori? I'm going to be temporarily occupying your usual spots since I am so short on cash. What can I say, you just seem to know where all the people are."

Mystia stared up at the woman, grinding her teeth. Finally she turned away in defeat. "Tch, do what you want!" Mokou was far stronger than her. She walked past Tenshi and began to push her little restaurant on wheels.

Tenshi was genuinely surprised at Mystia's leaving. "What? Are we really going somewhere else?"

"Yeah, now come on."

Tenshi shrugged then followed after her boss. They walked for fifteen minutes northeast of where Mokou had been before deciding to settle there as their first spot. They only got one customer as they were getting ready to leave. The rest of the day went on like that, with little to no customers appearing.

V^V^V^V

The midday sun shone down on the unconscious Iku, directly into her eyes. Her facial muscles twitched, and she turned over on the grass, whose sharp blades tickled her nose. With great difficulty the oarfish cracked her eyes open and pulled herself upright. Iku slowly brought a hand to her head while gazing at the bright world around her; she could not keep this up, however, and quickly shut her eyes. It seemed she was back at the river where she met Suika yesterday. All over her body ached, she seemed to be covered in her own sweat, drool, and various sticky substances that reeked of booze; her head was pounding and screaming. All of the events of last night were drowned in the great pool of alcohol that was sloshing around in her skull. Iku groaned loudly. She wanted to get away from the bright sun and the loud outside. "But I feel so drained... I regret every minute of whatever... happened last night." The poor, suffering girl pulled her shawl over her head and curled tightly into a ball to go back to sleep. Every bird chirp was like the sharp sound of shattering glass; the sounds of the river were like a monsoon. But with much trouble the woman at last fell asleep.

V^V^V^V

Mystia and Tenshi had been sitting in silence since their fifth customer had come some ten minutes ago. It was getting around time for Iku to come for Tenshi. Finally, Mystia broke the silence with a bitter comment.

"We didn't do so good today, ha?"

Tenshi looked at Mystia. "Yeah... but on the bright side I didn't have much work to do today!"

"Hey, you. I lost at least fifty percent of what I usually make! So I don't want to hear any of your jokes." Miffed, the bird youkai turned her head away.

The Young Mistress of Bhavaagra said just loud enough for her employer to hear, "It was just one day, no need to get so upset."

"No, it's not just 'one day'! This is going to go on for who knows how long! And if that happens, I'll be financially wrecked!"

"Well," Tenshi turned to properly face her conversational partner, "why are you changing locations then? Is it because of that woman we saw early? Just kick her ass! Or can you not do that?" Though she asked the question to tease and rile Mystia up, Mystia instead became disheartened.

"Of course not... You think I wouldn't if I could? But there's nothing I can do in this case..."

"Ah... well this is somewhat awkward." Tenshi coughed then turned back around. "Ah, there is Iku! … Staggering here?"

Indeed there was the badly hung over oarfish making her way over with a little difficulty. Even from a distance you could tell that the woman was worn out and just wanted to get in bed. Such behavior was very unlike her, which caused both Tenshi and Mystia to be concerned.

"Iku-san... are you alright?" Mystia asked.

Iku massaged her head while responding. "Ah, yeah... I just fell in with the wrong crowd last night. Ngh. Eldest Daughter, please forgive me for not coming for you yesterday. I hope you were alright. You returned home, of course, right?"

"No, actually I stayed over with Lorelei-san last night. I was afraid you'd think I had abandoned her if I went without your permission."

The messenger of the Dragon Palace looked surprised when she heard this and somewhat annoyed. "Really? Mystia-san, please accept my deepest apologies for causing the Eldest Daughter to barge into your home! I hope she was not too much trouble for you." Iku bowed.

Now it was Mystia's turn to be surprised. "Wha? No, no! Hinanawi-san was just fine! And it was my idea to take her in! Hinanawi-san actually didn't want to until I was able to talk her into it." Unconsciously, Mystia began to rub her arms where the welts were.

"Oh... well..." she was momentarily at a loss for words. "Well... Eldest Daughter, you may return home if I am thirty minutes or more late in picking you up from now on. There is no point in needlessly troubling others."

The night sparrow waved a hand dismissively. "I'm telling you, she was no trouble at all! In fact, it was kind of enjoyable to have her over. I would not mind doing it again in the future."

"Thank you very much for the offer," Iku bowed in gratitude this time. "Now, let's go, Eldest Daughter. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep myself proper."

"Yeah, you look terrible, Iku! What happened last night? You look like you are recovering from being hit with a mountain."

Iku sighed. "You could say that. A mountain of alcohol."

"What was that last thing you last? You mumbled."

"Nothing of importance. Come." With that, the ailing Iku took flight with Tenshi in tow.

The night sparrow stared at the point in the sky where the pair had disappeared with her head propped up by her arm. "Maybe I can get one of those two to help me with my troubles," Mystia said longingly to herself then sighed. "Hopefully Mokou will go somewhere else within the week." The girl pulled off her kerchief from her head then began to clean up for the day.

* * *

><p>There we are! I was afraid I was going to miss my deadline. Hope y'all enjoyed the first official chapter of my return. Fourth day down!<p>

I don't like the way Fan Fiction now displays stories. It completely destroys the format of a story, making it look more like poetry. I wish they would allow us to tab over, always have and always will.

Mi dankas vin por legi mian rakonton! Gxis revido, geamikoj!


	10. Chapter 10

So it was that the next few days passed, with Mystia becoming more irritable at the constant low flux of hungry customers. It was quite amazing how a simple unannounced change of location could so drastically affect a small business like her cart; it was already somewhat troublesome to find her in the vastness of the sea of trees, but people acquired a general feel for where the night sparrow would be at certain parts of the day. With no other outlet for her stress and anger, Mystia channeled her frustrations into making Tenshi as miserable as she was. Each day the youkai would think up new, convoluted ways for the celestial to go about the most menial and mundane of tasks. Protests on the immortal's part were at first ignored, but that soon broke down into verbal assaults that brought into question the nature of Tenshi's ancestry and upbringing.

The sun rose on the eleventh day of work. It was then that Tenshi decided she could no longer take the continuous trials of her patience. "Why the hell am I enduring this!? If that bitch isn't going to do anything, then I'm going to fix things myself! Iku!"

The hurried sound of footsteps sound outside Tenshi's room before the door is opened. "Yes, Eldest Daughter? Oh, might I quickly say how nice it is to see that you are up early!"

"Never mind that now! I'll be going on my own today. Lorelei-san has asked me to take care of an especially troubling problem for her. I don't have time to waste!"

"Ah... alright. Well, have a good day." Iku was surprised and puzzled at this sudden resolute behavior but moved aside out of the doorway quietly to let the celestial pass. When Tenshi was gone, Iku smiled to herself. "Perhaps this is the onset of the change in character that I have been hoping to see? But so soon? Doubtful, but I can't help but be hopeful. Hm, today is my day off. Maybe I'll follow to see why the Eldest Daughter has suddenly decided to be serious."

V^V^V^V

Mystia spotted Tenshi briskly walking towards her alone. "Hm? You're early today," Mystia mumbled dryly. "Well, how about you start giving my cart a good scrubbing with this old toothbrush I found. It's missing quite a few brist – "

"Never mind that now! We'll be going on you usual circuit today, so take me to your first stop."

"No. I've picked a different route for a reason."

"And I'm going to get rid of that reason so you can be more pleasant to be around." Tenshi thought about what she said then quickly added to save herself, "Like you used to be!"

Mystia heaved an annoyed sigh. "I'm telling you, that's unnecessary. Let's just leave things alone." It was clear she wanted to do what Tenshi demanded from her quick turns of the head in the direction of her circuit's start, but the sparrow obstinately kept her head down to keep from looking hopeful; she did not have the energy she first showed when her employee appeared, she was more subdued. With only a little more prodding, she would agree to give the celestial what she wanted.

"C'mon! You and I both know you want as much as I do to be done with whatever it is that is causing you such problems. I want this slave treatment to end today and no sooner! And you want to get back all your customers, am I right?"

"Urk... no... yes... maybe." Mystia looked at Tenshi. "Either way, what do you plan to do?"

Tenshi chuckled proudly then declared with bursting confidence, "I'll know when we get there!"

Mystia was taken aback by this. "You have _no _plan?"

"Don't need one!" She crossed her arms.

Mystia pinched the space between her eyebrows and sighed. "You are the most... alright, fine. I'll let you do what you want this time, okay?"

"Lead the way, Lorelei-san!"

The night sparrow did so grudgingly and while muttering under her breath, but she did guide her employee to her regular first spot: the spot that Mokou currently occupied.

Mystia leaned forward on her cart, propped her head up with a hand, stretched her back, then said with a yawn, "Here we are. Try not to go too crazy." She was not expecting anything to come of the encounter. Yet despite this – though she would not admit it even to herself – there was a small hope she was holding for Tenshi to vacate her enemy.

The taller girl stretched her arms. "Alright! This won't be long!" She was radiating confidence.

X-X-X

A little above them floated Iku, who was lazily watching the happenings of her student and the eel cart lady. "Hmm~, I see. So the problem Eldest Daughter spoke of earlier was an unruly business rival. And now," she let out a yawn, "it seems a kind of bouncer is in order. Very good, very good, Eldest Daughter! This is how an employee should be!" Iku then smiled to herself. "Ah, now let us see how things turn out. I will intervene if necessary, though I should hope it will not come to that."

X-X-X

Tenshi marched straight to the yakitori stand. Mokou noticed her shortly after she appeared from behind the trees Mystia was hiding behind and decided to greet what she thought was a customer. "Hello. What can I do you for? You're pretty early, so I'll give you my early bird special prices." Here was a line that had appalled many a curious bird youkai even more. Whether the wording was on purpose was a question still up for debate (it likely was).

"Hello there. What is your name?"

"Hm? Oh, my name?" Tenshi nodded. "My name is Fujiwara no Mokou. Do I know you?"

"No, you don't. However, you do know my employer, Mystia Lorelei. You have taken her route and I demand it back!"

"Ah. Well here's my question then: why?"

"Because she takes out her frustrations on me and I am sick of it! So move you ass or I'll move it for you!"

_'This girl has a temper. Looks like I pushed one of her buttons.' _Mokou retorted after thinking to herself, "Why don't you just quit if you don't like how you're treated, eh? Is it really necessary to pick a fight with a stranger?"

"Yes! Now how do you want to do this!?" Mokou's attitude annoyed the already vexed Tenshi. It was understandable why she would be so riled up.

Mokou gazed at the girl with an unreadable expression. Finally, "Fine, I'll 'move my ass'. I don't feel like danmaku today, especially in the morning." The timeless human inhaled deeply. "'Sides, I don't really like all these people I have to service now. So much interaction needed." At this point, the silver haired girl had started talking mostly to herself. "I have gotten all the money I need and a little more anyway. Yeah, I'm done." She began to relocate when a voice cried out from the trees in front of her.

"Don't just let that woman off the hook like that!"

Fujiwara squinted. "Mys – "

The hard impact of a fist sent Mokou to the ground. Tenshi was bouncing from one foot to the other with her fists at the ready. Mokou glared at her from the ground and growled.

Tenshi only laughed. "Hahahah! Man! That felt good! I've been holding myself back for too long!"

"Bastard..." The immortal stood up from the ground. "Why did you have to go and punch me!?"

"Well, you said you weren't in the mood for danmaku, so I compromised!"

Mystia had leapt out from where she was hiding to cheer.

"You!" Mokou pointed towards Mystia. "Get your employee under control!"

"Not a chance! This is payback!" The bird youkai then blew a raspberry.

Mokou was about to say something else, but Tenshi threw another punch at her. Mokou moved out of the way. "I don't want to fight!" Another punch, this time aimed at her stomach. Mokou grabbed Tenshi's wrist then landed a solid kick to her chest.

Tenshi had to take a step back to keep her balance but otherwise she did not seem to incur any significant damage. "Felt a dull thump there." Tenshi grinned.

Mokou snorted. "That's a real shit eating grin you got on ya. I don't like it."

"Well, you're free to do something about it," Tenshi challenged.

Mokou punched with surprising quickness. Tenshi could not move her hands in time and took it. Tenshi tried to get back on the offensive with a sweep. Mokou came in with a kick, knocking her opponent to the ground; she rolled to get back up. The celestial was met with a flurry of punches. Tenshi blindly performed a forward kick to push Mokou away. The phoenix grabbed a fallen branch to club Tenshi in the head. Tenshi took the blow and the branch shattered. As Mokou's arm was still being carried down from its momentum, Tenshi landed a straight punch on her nose. Mokou reeled back, covering her broken and bleeding nose with her hands; she was then knocked to the ground by a sharp blow from Tenshi's sheathed sword.

"Koddammit! What are you bwade of!?"Mokou got back to her feet, albeit somewhat hunched over.

Tenshi only laughed. "I'm a celestial! We aren't weak like you humans! Hard as stone! You don't have a chance at beating me in hand-to-hand combat!"

The immortal phoenix then chuckled and raised a hand before her, flicking her forefinger out. A flame was produced, hovering above the tip. "You might bwe wight." Blood from her nose continued to drip down her shirt as she reeled her arm back as if to pitch a baseball; the flame grew into a roaring fireball. "I'll apologize by grwilling up a fresh piece of yakitwori for you." Mokou then pitched the fireball straight at Tenshi, who moved to the side by reflex; blood splattered to the ground due to the sudden motion. The fireball hurled directly towards the spectator Mystia.

"Fuck!" Tenshi cried out and ran for Mystia. "Get outta the way!"

Mystia froze from fear at the impending flames. Just as the scared girl was about to be stricken, a figure gracefully fell in front of her and blocked the attack. It was Iku, who had used her shawl as a shield for the both of them.

"And this," Iku said, "it where I step in to make my entrance. Good morning, Mystia-san."

Mystia choked out a cry before her knees gave out on her.

Mokou tentatively removed her hand from her nose, found that it was no longer broken and bleeding, then shook off the blood that had pooled in her hand.

Tenshi's eyes were shifting between her tutor and Mokou, uncertain where to rest them.

"Do not worry, Eldest Daughter. I know why you have done what you have done. I will let you off for starting a fight this time. This time. As for you," Iku directed her gaze at Mokou, "that attack just now was uncalled for. Your fight was with the Eldest Daughter, not Mystia-san!"

Mokou had a tired look on her face. "Look, I didn't even wanna fight in the first place. It was those two that started this incident. I saw the quickest way to end it and took it. That attack wouldn't have done more than singed the bird anyhow... maybe. I was about to go on my way before getting a face-ful of fist. Point is, I'm the victim, so don't go getting mad at me!"

Iku had to admit the silver-haired girl had a point, but she would not vocalize this. Instead, she called Tenshi over to where she and Mystia were. "Regardless, I will be staying with Mystia-san until you leave."

Mokou just shook her head and shrugged. As she took her leave, she muttered to herself about being made a villain.

Once Mokou had left, Mystia spoke up. "She did deserve that, though. She took my route by threat of violence! If she got away without punishment, that would have been wrong, right? So don't listen to her! She conveniently left that part out."

Iku nodded. "Well, I shall be going now. Take care, you two. And good job today, Tenshi." She smiled.

The celestial's eyes sparkled at being called her name. "Iku... you...!"

"Yes, yes. That was a reward for standing up for Mystia-san, even if you were a bit late on getting around to it."

"Well that wasn't my fault! She wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Then how did you know to come here?"

"Ugh... you got me there."

Iku only laughed and patted her student on the shoulder. "I hope you are able to quickly get your customers back, Mystia-san."

"Shouldn't be too much trouble. I'm a pretty good cook you know."

"Hm, I will have to try your cooking myself one day. You two are fine now, right?"

Tenshi nodded and Mystia said she still felt a little shaky, both from the fire and the excitement of the fight.

With that settled, Iku waved goodbye and flew away.

The sparrow breathed in and out a couple of times to steady herself."Well," Mystia said, "now your work can begin again!"

"'Again'? Hey, maybe you've forgotten, but I've been doing slave labor for the past – "

"Oh you!" The songstress slapped her employee's back. "Don't go ruining the beautiful moment by digging up the past! Come on! I want you to go around Gensokyo telling everyone that I'm back to my usual circuit, and to celebrate, everything will be half price from 6 PM to 2 in the morning!" Mystia clapped twice to hasten the messenger onward.

Tenshi groaned. "Yes, Lorelei-san..."

"Thanks!" Mystia smiled happily. "I knew I could count on you, Tensh- Hinanawi-san! Hahah, seems I was influenced by Iku's speech. Sorry."

The celestial threw a hand out as if to put the slip up away. "Nah, don't worry about it."

"Oh, and don't come back until you have told everyone," Mystia quickly added as Tenshi was leaving.

Tenshi swore under her breath but continued with her duty nonetheless.

V^V^V^V

Night had fallen on Gensokyo. Many of its fantastical inhabitants had come out to Mystia's cart to drink and have a good time. Everyone seemed to be mingling with everyone that night. Little circles of people formed to swap stories, jokes, and play drinking games. The area was illuminated by candles, lanterns, and fireflies courtesy of Wriggle. Good times were in the very air they all breathed. Indistinct chatter and laughter were ever present.

"And so," declared Mystia to the crowd of people outside her stand, "I am officially back to my usual locations! Everyone know where to find me!?"

There was a loud cry of affirmation from the many inhabitants of Gensokyo.

Mystia breathed in deeply. "THEN LET'S DRINK TO THIS OCCASION! CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!"

Marisa jumped onto one of the tables Mystia had procured from a friend for the occasion. "CAN I GET A 'HELL YEAH' FOR MYSTIA'S BOOZE AND FOOD?"

"HELL YEAH!" Many cheered.

"Oh, get down from there! You're drunk." Reimu pulled Marisa down by the hem of her clothes. "Now stay in your seat and drink some more." Reimu and Marisa were eating with Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi that night. The other Scarlet Devil Mansion residents did not wish to go, with Hong Meiling being the only exception; she was merrily chatting with the other servants (Ran, Youmu, and Reisen) about their jobs. She stood out in the group by being the only one to not feel overworked.

Marisa pulled herself from the ground with the table. "Ain't'cha gonna drink, Sakuya?"

The perfect and elegant maid had indeed barely touched her drink. "No, I'm afraid not. I've never been much one for drinking."

"Aah~, don't be that way, Sakuya," chimed in Remilia. "You have to at least finish that glass! The atmosphere here will allow for no less!"

Sakuya had a straight face while making the drink in her glass swirl. "I don't understand why everyone is so happy. It's only one low level youkai's business. The amount of celebration seems highly disproportionate to the event. Am I alone in thinking this?"

Remilia thought for a moment on this, sipping her drink. "It's less about the actual thing that is being celebrated and more about the infectious joviality."

"I still do not understand." As the head maid was putting the glass to her lips, Marisa grabbed its bottom and tipped the glass, causing all the contents to be quickly dumped into the maid's mouth. Sakuya immediately starting choking, coughing, and spitting.

"If you'd just put a little more booze in yer system," laughed Marisa, "ya wouldn't be such a downer!"

Reimu sighed. "You've done it now..."

"Yes, I'd suggest you start escaping now."

Marisa just laughed. "What? It was just a joke! You're not that mad, are ya, Sakuya? … Sakuya?"

Sakuya glared daggers at the blonde. She snarled then wiped from her lips what had trickled down her mouth. "You. You will be the next meal of my mistress."

In a flash, Marisa had tumbled out of her seat. Knives materialized where the Black-White once was. She was on her feet the very next instant, darting and zigzagging through as many people has she could to avoid Sakuya's knives.

"Hah! You can't aim for shit!" Marisa rolled to the ground, her hat getting impaled to the ground. Back on her feet, she continued her flight.

At the table, Reimu watched with an unamused expression. Remilia sat back in the seat.

"What do you think, Remi? Should I do something?" The shrine maiden lazily brought a glass to her lips.

"You aren't going to do anything either way."

"That's true. I'm too tired today."

"All that tea drinking really wears you down."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that from _you_."

The vampire simply laughed.

X-X-X

Tenshi jogged back to Mystia, who was cooking feverishly so as to quickly get all the orders out that had amassed. "Hey! I'm going to need – "

Mystia snapped. "Enough! I don't want to hear it! Just put it somewhere! No more taking orders for now. I'm too far behind!"

Tenshi shrugged and sat down at the counter. "You know, though I hate to admit it, it... feels kind of good. To be working like this, I mean."

"Oh yeah? You really think so?" The night sparrow wiped the sweat off her brow and looked up at her employee.

"Yeah, I mean... Now that I've more or less gotten the hang of it, it's pretty satisfying to do this. It's nice to see everyone like this. It's fun."

"Wow, I'm shocked, Hinanawi-san. Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I'd still prefer to not be working!"

"Figures you'd add that." Mystia shook her head, smiling.

"But... not by much," the celestial said a little more quietly.

Mystia stopped what she was doing to look at Tenshi. Tenshi looked back and almost blushed.

"Wh-what!? Is that weird!? I said not by much!"

Mystia smiled slyly. She put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "You don't say~? Iku-san will be overjoyed to hear that!"

"No! You can't tell her! She'll never let me live it down!"

"You don't have to worry about that, because _I _won't let you live it down!"

"No, dammit!" The woman protested. "I open up to you and this is how you treat me!?"

"Ahahah! I just like seeing you mad!"

"I fought for you!"

"Yes, and I greatly appreciate that," Mystia paused for a beat then added, "Tenshi-chan."

Tenshi made an exaggerated grimace. "I didn't say you could call me that!"

Mystia giggled again. "Does it make you mad?"

"Ye – " Tenshi stopped herself to calm down. "You know what, no. It doesn't. Do what you want."

The sparrow raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind."

"Alright then, Tenshi-chan."

A twitch.

"Tenshi-chan."

Twitch.

"Tenshi-chan, Tenshi-chan, Tenshi-chan, Tenshi-chan, Tenshi-chan!"

"YOUR FOOD IS BURNING," cried a customer.

The cook turned her attention back to the grill to see that everything she had put on it was indeed smoking like a freshly doused fire.

"Shit!"

Tenshi leapt from her seat and pointed at the scurrying night sparrow, saying, "Serves you right!"

"Shut up and help me clean this up!"

* * *

><p>I like how after I say I'm going to release regularly my schooling suddenly becomes stressful. I'm sorry, guys. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. I don't remember what I said before, but I'll say that my plan for chapters is to try and get one out every two week to three weeks. One week wouldn't give me enough time to prepare something worth writing, I think. I hope I didn't make you think I had abandoned this story again. Eleven days of twenty-one done.<p>

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Strike Witches movie to watch. Gxis revido, mia geamikoj! Mi dankas vin por legi mian rakonton!


	11. Chapter 11

The little silver bell rang out in the small store to announce the opening of the front door. An old shopkeeper expressed his gratitude to the departing girl, asked her to come again, and waved. The tall girl in the doorway took her hand out of her pocket to adjust her suspenders then returned it. Her other hand had the three bags of things she bought slung over her shoulder. Mokou silently waved back at the shopkeeper before closing the front door.

Mokou craned her head up to look at the overcast morning sky. "Of course the weather would become like this today. It's depressing." She began to stroll to her destination in the human village.

X-X-X

Nitori lay under the cart with a flashlight in hand to examine the damage. "Well, other than a split axle and a shallow gash to the underside, she seems to be in good shape."

"Arrghh! Where the hell were you looking! Look what you did to my livelihood!" Mystia was almost pulling the hairs from her head as she yelled at Tenshi, who was staying unconcerned about the situation.

"I already apologized, what more do you want? I can pay for the repairs if that will make you happy. What's done is done. Besides, you should have made plenty from the party that happened yesterday."

Mystia scoffed. "Don't try to act mature now! And of course you'll be paying for the damages! I turn my back for one second and you do this. Why did I trust you with my cart?"

"Hey, you are acting like I smashed it into a tree! When all I did was accidentally run over a rock that was... er, taller and sharper than I initially thought."

Daiyousei put a hand on Mystia's shoulder to restrain her. "There, there. She is going to pay and has already apologized. No need to stay so worked up, right?"

"Still," Cirno said, scratching her nose, "that _was _pretty _dumb _of you, Hinanawi-san."

"I don't want to hear that from _you _of all people!" Tenshi snapped. "Besides, how was I supposed to see through the cart? I didn't see it."

The ice fairy laughed. "You got a germanium in your cranium?"

"I... what? I don't even know how to respond to that, nor do I think you know the meaning of those words."

Cirno shrugged. "Not a clue. But I like the sound of it!"

"That's enough banter! All of you!" Mystia yelled. She helped Nitori stand back up. "About how long do you think it'll take to fix the damage?"

The kappa brushed off the dirt from her dress. "Oh, not long at all! Not long at all. I'll just take it to my workshop, patch things up and replace the axles with metal ones so this doesn't happen again. Hm, let's see... I should have it back to you by... noon or so."

"There, see? That's not bad at all," said Tenshi.

"Yeah. It will barely affect you, Mystia," Daiyousei chimed in.

"And now you have time to play with us!" Cirno jumped enthusiastically.

Mystia took her kerchief off to run a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I guess... Cirno-chan, I don't really feel like playing today." Cirno groaned. "Tenshi-san, just be back here at one. We'll pick up from there."

Tenshi looked around uncertainly. "Uh, alright. I'll probably be a little late. It's so hard to find anything here. What will you be doing, Lorelei-san?"

"I am going to be at the human village. Haven't stopped by for a some time, so I think I'll buy some ingredients and what not."

"Alright. Hey, uh... I really am sorry for doing that to your cart."

Mystia sighed but smiled. "No, it's fine now that everything will be taken care of. I really do appreciate that. Your apology, I mean. Well, you all take care!"

Nitori and Mystia had quickly departed, leaving the two fairies and the celestial with each other.

"So you wanna play with us? We could stay in this area, that way you wouldn't have to worry about getting lost. Everybody wins!"

Tenshi looked down at the grinning fairy and thought about the offer for a few minutes. She consented. "Guess it's better than doing nothing."

X-X-X

The little sparrow touched down from her flight just past the entrance to the human village. "The skies look awful. There's going to be rain for sure."

"Oh, if it isn't Mystia-san!" An older man called out to the girl and waved. The other men with him did the same.

"Oh, hey you guys! How have you all been? Business going well?" She ran over to them.

"Ah, same as always, ya know how it is. Hey, wanna get a drink with us?"

"What, this early in the day? Wives make you all sleep outside again?"

"What's this 'again', eh?" He smacked her shoulder. "A man can't drink when he pleases?"

"Not this early! You got a shop to run."

"I closed that place for the day after a young woman left. Ain't no way I'm getting any customers today. Do you see anyone outside?"

Mystia looked around to find that indeed there was practically no one in the streets. "Just you boozers."

The man pointed up at the sky. "Everyone is 'specting a big storm today. Ain't no one who wants to be out and about now."

"Did the children even go to school then?"

The men looked surprised she would even ask that. "What? Ya kidding? It's Keine-sensei's birthday! Of course they went, at least for part of the day. Everyone should be celebrating it now."

The night sparrow slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot about it! I have some pocket money I was going to use to buy some ingredients. Think she'll accept that?"

The men were divided on whether Mystia should buy a gift or not with the funds, but the general consensus was that it should be fine.

"Alright! Then I'm off to the school house! Let's drink afterward, alright?"

X-X-X

In the school house, children ran about in the little room playing games with each other and eating the many sugary snacks and drinks placed on a long table sat against a wall. Streamers, balloons, and colorful paper chains decorated the room. Confetti lay all over the floor from the confetti poppers the kids set off.

Keine Kamishirasawa sat at her teacher's desk in the front to make sure no one would be hurt. Mokou had pulled up a chair beside her friend; a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of water was with her. Keine had to briefly yell at a group of girls to stop stealing food from one boy's plate, but she then turned toward Mokou and said, "Thank you again for this surprise party. I love it."

The immortal put a whole cookie in her mouth. "Like it, huh? I'm glad to hear that. I just wish the weather was better. It's not very cheery outside the windows."

"But... let me just say that a surprise party does actually involve _some _planning."

"Wha'ddya mean?"

"Well... throwing open the door while I am teaching class and declaring that, 'It's party time', while certainly a surprise, feels more like a last minute thing."

Mokou simply laughed. "Aw, c'mon! I had to make the right entrance for the kids, otherwise we wouldn't get a proper festive atmosphere! I bet you would have made them line up to get their food."

"I would have! Did you not see how many of them were getting pushed and shoved? Really, show some concern!"

Another hearty laugh. "Hey, just don't forget: you're their teacher, not their mother! Let the kids have a little fun. Ya need to loosen up. It's your birthday!"

Keine pouted and grumbled but did not object. "Though I may say all that, I really am grateful that you single-handedly payed for this whole party yourself. Wherever did you get all the money necessary to do so?"

"Busted my ass working."

"Language."

"Oh, sorry. I mean, I worked my tail off for two weeks straight."

"Really? Well good job. The kids are overjoyed with you."

Mokou blushed and smiled. "Ah, you're making a big deal outta nothing. All I did was sell some food."

_Knock knock knock_

"Oh?" Keine stood up to open the classroom door. "A late guest? Mokou, could it be one of the kids?"

"Er," her finger jumped through the air as she enumerated the children present, "no, no one seems to be absent."

The door was opened and behind it shyly stood Mystia. "Oh, h-happy birthday, Keine-sensei! I hope you'll accept my little gift of money!" The sparrow handed the bills and coins to the teacher.

"Oh, of course! Thank you, both for the gift and for coming!"

"I'm not late am I?"

"No, no. We started only about ten minutes ago. Please, come in!"

"Oh wow! I only walked in, but I already feel like celebrating! Great job setting all this up!" Mystia smiled broadly at all the kids having fun, running around the classroom. There was such a nice atmosphere! She began to twirl when she spotted a certain phoenix mid-rotation. "Aaaah! What are _you _doing here!?"

"Oh? You know Mokou? Actually, it was she who payed for everything you see here. She surprised all of us, haha."

Mokou looked up from her plate at Mystia with a mix of loathing and surprise. "God, of all the people it could've been it had to be you..."

It is quite likely Mystia would have attempted to attack the girl were it not for the children present, a few of which had already noticed the growing tension. "Yeah I know her... runs a yakitori stand, which quite recently decided to come into my locations to sell..."

Mokou fixed her gaze on the bird.

"Oh, so you two are business rivals?"

"Rivals? Hah! More like bitter – "

In a flash, Mokou had sprung out of her chair and clamped a hand hard onto Mystia's neck. "Hey~, _rival_. Been a while since I seen ya. How 'bout we compare how we're doing outside, hm? No need to bore the others with numbers and figures!" The silver haired girl dragged the struggling songstress outside the classroom with little effort. Mystia was pushed against the wall. Mokou bent to eye level with the girl while keeping a tight grip on her neck as she spoke; her face was centimeters from her captive's. "Listen here, birdie. I'm not going to have you talking to Keine about how exactly I got the money for everything. In fact, you aren't to say _anything _about what recently happened, got it? If you got a problem with me, don't bring Keine into it. We'll settle things tomorrow if that's what you want. But keep your fucking guard dog out of it this time!"

A surprised expression came over Mystia's face. "Wait... you mean all that food in there... all those decorations... you bought all those?"

"What, you think one of the students did?"

"Well, I thought maybe everyone chipped in..."

"As if I'd let one of kids pay! Let alone Keine for her own birthday!"

Mystia was silent for a moment, then said, "You know... I still hate you for what you did... but less so now that I now why you did it. But... was it really necessary to take my circuit for ten days? That wasn't all that much food, and the decorations were simple."

"I didn't know how much I'd need!"

Despite herself, Mystia smiled.

"Oi, what's that grin for?"

"Alright, alright. I understand. I won't breathe a word of the incident to Keine-sensei. I promise. So can you let go of me now? My neck is really starting to hurt..."

Mokou glared a few seconds longer into Mystia's eyes as if to search for signs that she was being honest. The immortal slowly let go of the bird and stood up straight. "Well," she began slowly, "with that settled... let's put the past behind us."

"What do you mean by that?" Mystia was massaging the spot where Mokou's hand had been.

"I mean that just for today, in honor of Keine's birthday, let's act like we are frie – like we hate each other less than we do."

"I, uh, I don't... alright? I guess?"

Ever so subtly, Mokou's expression relaxed. "Thatta girl! Say, you ever," she lowered her voice, "smoked a cigarette before?"

Mystia also whispered without knowing why. "Not a cigarette. I've puffed a pipe before and it was terrible. I was coughing and – "

"Ahh, you just don't know the proper technique! Here, I happen to have a freshly acquired box with me." The phoenix reached deep into her pants pocket and pulled out a largely red with white cardboard box; the woman gave it a quick shake, making the contents rattle. "What say we go out for a quick smoke?"

Mystia looked with slight disgust at the cigarettes. "Why do we have to? Once is enough for me..."

"Cigarettes got nifty lil' filters to make it easier on ya. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't share one or two of these puppies with ya?"

Mystia sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Since you insist."

"Good choice, bird! Now, all we gotta do is tell Keine we are going for a walk. You just let me do the talking. She doesn't like me smoking."

"Why do it then?"

"I only go for a smoke once or twice a month. What's the harm in enjoying myself a little? She likes to say they are bad for me, but I don't believe it. Even if they were, by body heals itself in no time."

They walked back into the classroom, where Mokou immediately approached Keine with Mystia in tow. "Hey, you don't mind if we go out for a walk, do ya? We figure we can play nice with each other just for today."

Keine looked a little surprised at this. "Well, alright. Just be back in time for cake."

"We'll be back to sing happy birthday to ya, don't worry." She turned to leave. Suddenly, Keine caught her by the shoulder.

"You two... aren't going to do anything I wouldn't approve of behind my back, are you? That would not please me."

Mokou laughed calmly and brushed the teacher's hand away. "What are ya talking about? We're just going for a chat around the village. No problems there."

"I've known you for many years, Mokou. You never want to 'chat' with anyone. But... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. However, should you come in bearing signs that you did something," she moved in close, "I'll make sure you don't do so again. Understand?"

"Y-yes..."

Keine patted Mokou's head. "Good. Just what I wanted to hear. Take care, you two!"

"We'll be going n-now."

X-X-X

"Sheesh! That was close! Thought for sure she saw through me."

"I know. Keine-sensei really cares about you."

"A little too much at times, if you ask me."

The two girls were now sitting outside a bar that was out of sight from the school. Mokou wasted little time pulling out her tobacco. She stuck a cigarette in her mouth then handed one to the night sparrow, who reluctantly took it. The immortal snapped her fingers in front of the cigarette's tip, producing a spark that lit it.

"You'll see. These are L&Ms, my favorite brand. Procured from that little shop in the Forest of Magic. It's the only place I can get these brands from the outside world. Just take small drags at first and you'll be fine." She lit Mystia's. The woman stood up and exhaled, producing a cloud of smoke. "Ahh, it feels good just to hold one of these things, I tell you what."

Mystia very cautiously inhaled quickly before doing an exaggerated gulp. "Guh..."

"Oi, what are ya? A child?" Mokou gently kicked the sparrow. "They don't bite!" The girl continued walking. "Come on then. A walk's good for ya."

The little bird scurried after Mokou. She slowly got a feel for how to handle smoking. "I guess this isn't too bad."

"Told ya." The silver haired girl tilted her head and pursed her lips as she blew.

"But I'm not going to make this a regular thing."

Mokou just ignored the comment.

After a few minutes of silence, Mystia asked her companion, "So did you really have to invade my territory?"

"Ya keep talking like you own the land."

"Well, I mean..."

"Look, I needed money fast. I figured the quickest way was to leech off an already popular place. If it makes you feel better, only a little more than half the people who came by actually ate at my stand. They wanted your food. So get off the subject already! It's annoying."

"Alright, since you asked so nicely."

"Finally. I'll say one last thing on the topic: I won't be doing that again for a long time."

"You plan to do it again?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'plan'. I actually forgot about Keine's birthday until when it was almost too late. I didn't really want to resort to doing that. I'm just saying, be prepared for me to be unprepared."

"Ugh, well at least talk to me beforehand..."

"No promises. Actually, no, I probably won't do that. I don't need your permission." She took another drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah... I know. I thought it was worth a shot, though."

The immortal smiled at that.

The two wandered around until Mokou had finished her third cigarette and stomped it into the dirt. Mystia had declined a third.

"Well, that was a good walk," said Mokou. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah. We should hurry, I get a feeling we're a little late as it is. Wait! Should we clean up?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, we both smell like smoke. It's pretty noticeable, too."

"Ah... that. Nah, it's not that bad, I think. Just don't get too close to Keine when you talk. Besides, what could we do? There's no time to do anything."

X-X-X

The two girls ran back to the school house just in time to sing happy birthday to Keine. Once cake was served to all the students, Keine, Mystia, and Mokou sat around the teacher's desk.

"So, what did you two do while gone?" Keine asked Mokou.

"Just wandered around chatting. Nothing too special."

"Why do you two smell like smoke, Mokou?"

Without missing a single beat, Mokou replied, "We passed by quite a few people out smoking. We tried to avoid them, y'know, but just couldn't. Ya think we could go through a whole box of smokes in that time? Gotta trust me more."

"I wouldn't have such a problem with it if you wouldn't do it behind my back..."

"You don't like my smoking. I figure out of sight, out of mind."

"Was that a confession?"

"Not necessarily for this instance."

Keine stared at Mokou but said nothing.

Eventually, the sun started to set. The last of the party decorations had been thrown away. Keine let Mystia take home a fruit tray that (predictably) none of the kids really touched. As Mystia was walking out the door, Mokou stopped her.

"Hey, just remember. After today, we go back to the way things were before."

"Alright. I need to be friendly with you in small doses anyway. Might get sick with myself if I show someone like you too much friendliness." She stuck a tongue out a Mokou then went on her way.

Mystia flew at a slow, comfortable pace back to where her newly repaired cart would be.

"Ah, I forgot about Tenshi-san... ah well, I'm sure she left on her own. I'm so late, after all." But to her surprise upon arriving at the meeting place, Tenshi was very much there. The blue haired girl lay against a tree, sleeping; near her feet slept the two fairies, Cirno using Daiyousei as a pillow. "Guess I should wake them." The night sparrow walked over to Tenshi then stopped short of her. _'There are two ways I can wake her up. One way I simply shake her awake. It's not fun but it's nice. The other? I yell right in her ear. It'll be hilarious and fun, but it really won't be appreciated. Choose wisely, Mystia.' _While the little metaphorical devil and angel Mystias fought it out, the songstress bent down next to Tenshi. She leaned in close to her ear and inhaled deeply, hardly containing her giggles. Devil Mystia had won.

It was a victory won in vain, however, as Tenshi put out a hand to grab Mystia's face. She squeezed Mystia's cheeks, forcefully expelling all the air the girl had just sucked in. An awkward moment passed between the two.

"... What the hell are you doing?" Tenshi asked calmly.

Mystia batted away Tenshi's hand then fell on her butt. "Why'd you have to wake up just then!?Now I look like a weirdo!" Mystia's yelling woke the others.

The celestial looked at the red and orange sky, which had cleared up some hours ago. Suddenly she was fully awake. "Wait a second! You! Do you realize how late you are!?" She pointed accusingly at Mystia.

"I just forgot about you, I'm sorry. I was at Keine-sensei's birthday party."

"Oh, okay. It's all good if you ditched me for a party."

"I'm sorry alright!"

Tenshi put her hands on her hips and spoke in a voice imitating Mystia's. "I turn my back for one second and you do this! Why did I trust you with my time?"

"Hey, you are acting like – wait..."

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'touché'."

"Bless you."

Mysti-chaaan!" Cirno threw herself at her friend to wrap her in a hug. "We were waiting for you!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Cirno. I really am."

"It's fine! Me, Dai-chan, and Hinanawi-san played together all day! We were napping just now."

Mysta looked up at Tenshi. "Oh? Is that so? I wonder then, how much of your anger is just an act? Hiding the fact that you like to play with 'kids', Tenshi-san?"

"You're still calling me that."

"What are you going to do now, Mystia?" asked Daiyousei.

"Well... there's still a little time before Iku-san comes for Tenshi-san. I guess I could try to put in a little work before the day's end. Do you two want to help?"

"I'd be glad to."

"After dinner!" declared the ice fairy.

"And make it on the house. You owe us," added Tenshi.

"Oh, alright. I'll give everyone a free meal for mercilessly abandoning you helpless lot to the cruel elements."

"Do you realize how long you made me wait for you? You really _do _owe me."

Mystia raised her eyebrows. "You were waiting for me? Well, that's sweet. Then I really should apologize for making you wait."

"Don't take it that way! Quit making fun of me, before I beat you up."

Mystia laughed while setting about her cooking. "You're so cute, Tenshi-chan! To wait so loyally for me!"

"You were the one who was going to blow in my ear to wake me up, I don't wanna hear it."

This caused Cirno and Daiyousei to look at Mystia with a questioning look.

"I wasn't going to do that. I was going to yell in your ear."

"Sure. Maybe blow me a kiss afterward?"

"Keep talking like that and maybe I will! You seem so fixated with the idea!"

"Oh? Please do. You're a cute little bird, if I do say so myself. Who would mind a kiss from you?"

A large blush spread over Mystia's face, and she found herself unable to respond, so she turned her back to Tenshi.

"Hahahah! That's my victory today!"

Cirno and Daiyousei were now whispering to each other.

"Is this what they call a workplace romance, Dai-chan!? All this flirting..."

"I-I don't know. To think Mystia likes this kind of girl..."

"She must be attracted to Hinanawi-san's overflowing confidence, proud looks, perfect skin, and long silky hair that would make even an emperor's most prized concubine jealous!"

Cirno's conjecture left Daiyousei dumbfounded.

Mystia whirled around and tossed a bottle of soy sauce at her friends. "I can hear you two! Keep talking like that and I'll beat you both with a ladle!"

"Kyaa~," cried Cirno, "Mysti-chan has become violent!"

Cirno and Daiyousei were served smaller portions which tasted slightly burnt that evening.

X-X-X

"Mystia-san... ain't gonna be joining us for a drink today, eh?" The man took a swig of the drink before him, dejected.

The older one who had spoken to the girl in question just laughed. "Nope! Rarely ever does, in fact! But I offer anyway."

"What a bitch..."

"Hahahah! You telling me you'd spend all your time with a bunch of smelly ol' drunks when you could have the company of young, paying, beautiful women?"

Another man in the group spoke. "Not Heaven itself could get me to be around you all if I could live that life. She'll at least chat and sometimes tag along. Me? I wouldn't even give you lot the time of day!" He laughed and everyone joined him.

"I'll drink to that!"

"Yup."

The man who spoke to Mystia put a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "There, there, boy. Don't even bother pining after something ya can't have. Mystia is a li'l lady far outta your league." This pulled a chuckle from everyone else. "Now eat your meal and quit thinking about fucking youkai, you sick bastard!"

"Hey now, hey now. I never said anything about fucking Mystia. Outloud."

"You're serious? The girl has no tits!" He groped the air in front of his chest for emphasis. "She might as well be a little girl."

"Yes, knockers are important to any girl. And our dear Mystia lacks these."

One man who had been quiet up until now spoke. "And that is where you are wrong! She has fine breasts. I've seen them myself."

"Like hell you have! You're drunk off your ass."

"True. But I swear by my mother's grave. One day, see, I was eating at her cart. I told her I needed a refill, right? And it was a hot day, so she was wearing her clothes more loosely, didn't have as many layers neither. This was last summer. Well, she leaned over the counter to fill my drink. And what do I see!?"

"You're a liar!"

"Boobs! Wonderful boobs! They are there, gentleman. I am a witness to that."

"Guys, guys, hey, guys!" Everyone became quiet. "This lying bastard's mother ain't dead!"

"Say what you will! But I saw Mystia's boobs!"

There was an uproar as each man argued whether the man was lying or not.

* * *

><p>I wish I could say I came up with "germanium in the cranium", but I shamelessly stole that line from Rune Factory 3. Collette, the all-consuming black hole spoke it.<p>

On an unrelated note, I heard the Burst Angel OP "Loosey" by THE STRiPES. It was nostalgic. Maybe I'll rewatch that anime one day. I used to watch it on my iPhone. Bought the whole series from the iTunes Store.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well then," Mystia said, turning towards Tenshi shortly after Iku left, "how about we go check out a potential location? I heard from Nitori that a lot of kappa are now working around the bottom of Youkai Mountain. That means there will be as much people there as you would expect to see at a festival! And what do people do at festivals!?" The night sparrow drew close to Tenshi's face, smiling broadly. Tenshi began to respond but Mystia quickly resumed talking. "That's right! They spend money! Lots of money!"

"But this is not a festival, it is a lot of people working."

Mystia did not seem to understand the implications of the last word.

"And that means that they will be busy."

"Well, they won't always be busy. Not all of them at once. There are a lot of kappa, so the odds are with us, don't you think so?"

"Well, I suppose, but I don't think something as distracting as – "

Mystia turned towards her cart and declared, "Then let us go! There is a fortune to be had, comrade!"

Tenshi merely shrugged and followed her "comrade".

X-X-X

"Do you think we are lost?" Tenshi asked.

"No, I don't think we're lost. How many times have you asked that? _I _don't get lost."

"I'm just trying to pass the time," the celestial said, while watching the little bird youkai pull her cart. "We've been walking for a long time now."

"Not too long," Mystia said matter-of-factly.

"So you are not getting tired from having to lug that big thing?"

"Maybe a little."

Tenshi thought for a moment. "How about you let me do that for you the rest of the way?"

Mystia stopped moving. She looked at Tenshi, who had earnestly asked to help her. "After what happened barely a day ago?"

The taller girl rolled her eyes and groaned with exasperation. "Are you _still _on that? It was a little accident, it won't happen again! C'mon, all I'm asking for is a second chance. I'm not going to hurt your precious food cart."

Mystia wiped the little amount of perspiration that had began to drip down her forehead. "Yeah, and that's what worries me. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

Mystia took a defensive fighting position, saying with a serious tone, "What are you planning to do to me!? Who are you!? Tenshi-chan would never offer me assistance!"

"And she is not going to if you continue to act like that!" Tenshi looked away, staring off into The Great Youkai Forest. "Nothing wrong with helping a comrade, is there?" She looked at Mystia and grinned.

This effectively disarmed Mystia. "Urgh!" She covered her chest and staggered backwards, tripping on the metal bar used to pull the cart. "Such an attack! ... So ... unfair! Too cute to be harsh to!" The night sparrow dramatically reached out an arm towards the dark treetops. "Tell... Kyouko... she still owes me for the sushi."

Tenshi walked over to the dying girl. Her head eclipsed the songstress's field of vision; the celestial had an unamused expression. "Do you know that you are as dumb as the rest of your friends?"

Mystia opened one eye and responded with a smile, "That is a distinct possibility, yes. But if I'm as dumb as them, how much dumber are you?"

Tenshi helped the girl back to her feet then took her place behind the bar. "You are in a good mood today. What happened?"

"I'd like to think I'm always in a good mood. But I do feel especially excited right now. Maybe because I'm doing something different from my usual routine."

"Mm, what a simple reason," the girl commented and began to pull the food cart.

"Was that supposed to insult me!?"

"I'm not saying."

The two walked on in silence after that, the only exception being when Mystia would began recounting stories to the celestial that she thought were comedic or interesting. They stopped for a break once more at Mystia's request. She had to use the bathroom and said she might as well go now since they were so close to their destination. The little night sparrow scurried into the dark forest in search of privacy. Tenshi was left to sit on the ground idly in wait. The clock inside the stand ticked off the minutes and seconds in a perfectly rhythmic fashion. The forest was dark, and its air was cool. Cries of youkai and beasts could be heard sounding every so often in the distance, and, if one listened closely, one could hear the gentle flow of water. The Great Youkai Forest could actually be a peaceful place.

"Don't fall asleep on me now!" Mystia gently smacked the nodding Tenshi's cheek. "We're almost there, so up! Let us continue!"

With a little more effort on the part of the celestial and navigation on Mystia's part, the pair found where the kappa were working in a clearing. Tenshi wandered close to the stand to survey the area while Mystia began to set up shop. Very small teams of kappa were coming in and out of a cave with all kinds of construction-related items. Instructions were shouted repeatedly by those who seemed to be the heads of the project. One stopped barking orders upon noticing the duo and quickly made her way over to them. The kappa was none other than Nitori Kawashiro. Mystia explained her purpose for coming so close to the construction site but was told with a bow that she could not be allowed on the premises. Tenshi sat and listened as Mystia tried to work out a deal with her friend, but Nitori would not budge.

"However," said the kappa, "I often tell Momiji about you. And she has commented that she would like to eat at your stand, if only you were around her post. Why don't you and your assistant go further up the mountain to where the tengu are. I'm sure you'll find the success you were looking for there!"

Mystia's slumped shoulders straightened at this news, and her look of disappointment was replaced by a hopeful one. "Alright! Thanks for the tip, Nitori-chan!" She shook her friend's hand.

"No problem at all. I'll send someone ahead of you all to let the patrol know who you all are. Kanako-sama is having us do repairs on the passageways to the Underground Geyser Center. She has also worked out a deal with the White Wolf tengu to expand their patrol area. Can't have the wrong sort causing trouble with work of this nature, you know? The Center is an important place of research to all of us. Also, it is delicate enough work overcoming our natural inclination to ruin any sort of teamwork. Anyways, tread slowly and I'm sure you will not have any problems!" Nitori hailed a fellow worker and informed her of the situation.

"Both of you! It isn't lunch break yet, so return to your jobs!"

Nitori waved to Mystia before returning. "Sure thing!"

"Well then," Mystia turned back towards Tenshi, "let's quickly go through the valley to get done what we set out to do."

"Can we take a break first?"

"Eh? But you don't need a break."

"Oh, but I want one."

Mystia sighed. "Oh alright. No helping it. We'll stop in the Untrodden Valley for a short break."

So the two were off again. Mystia was back to pulling her cart. Tenshi had to help occasionally when they were faced with steep inclines. They stopped once more when Mystia said she felt they were at the halfway mark. Tenshi took out a stool and rested at the stand.

"Ahh~, the scenery here is so beautiful, isn't it!" the songstress exclaimed.

"Eh?" Tenshi turned her head that was resting atop her arm. "Oh, yeah. Very peaceful."

"Don't tell me you're going to nod off again. Did you get no sleep last night?"

"Something like that..."

"Well, I'm going to take a short walk. Keep the stand safe while I'm away. I'll wake you up when I return."

Tenshi said nothing, opting instead to simply wave goodbye to the humming youkai. Frogs croaked in the nearby river while gentle sunlight streamed down. The clock's ticking once again came into focus. Again, the sound of water, but this time clearer. The counter top had an agreeable smell, having recently been cleaned. Cool air was replaced by warm air.

The celestial jerked awake. The girl rubbed her eyes to get her vision back in focus. "Lorelei?" Tenshi stumbled slightly while getting of the stool; she peered at the sun in order to get her temporal bearings. The sun had begun to disappear. It was likely late evening, and a check of the clock confirmed that it was indeed becoming late. "Hey, Lorelei-san! Where are you?" There came no reply. Tenshi was somewhat vexed thinking that this was the little bird's idea of a joke, but when she looked at the stand the girl felt that this could not be the case. "That hunk of wood is too precious to her. She would never leave it." The girl thought about what her next course of action should be. She was not well acquainted with the area, so wandering about while yelling seemed idiotic lest she disappear herself. The stand would also only add physical trouble to her. The cry of a beast resounded.

"Well... perhaps the best course of action would be to go back to that kappa. I would not put it past Lorelei to try once more to do business. Yes, surely that's where she went! There, now I have no reason to worry."

With the matter settled for now, Tenshi took hold of the cart and made a line back towards where the kappa where. Unknown to herself, she went back with a quicker pace.

* * *

><p>A thousand apologies for being so late and not informing you all why! I had a week long family vacation overseas, and then return really threw me off (damn time change and whatnot). And then I had to return to the problem of wrestling with how to continue my story, which was the main cause of the delay. I almost gave up and asked you all for ideas, but then I thought the readers would be better pleased with a piece of my own creation. "Show no weakness!" and all that.<p>

This chapter is on the short side because I wanted to stop waking up and thinking, "I'm overdue on a chapter." I certainly don't like waiting for new content, so I know you all don't either.

Ah, but those are all excuses, huh? Now, though, you all can see why I picked the username that I did. It is there to warn that this sort of incident can and will happen! Slow~ pace.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was beginning to set when Tenshi reached the kappa. She hurriedly parked the cart under a large tree and began to search for a familiar face. Thankfully, it seemed the woman had arrived at the last second, for Nitori was stalled by chitchat with a coworker.

"Kawashiro-san!"

"Eh?" Nitori turned. "Ah, you're that girl who was with Mystia-chan earlier. Well? Make any profit?"

"No! We didn't even get a chance to do anything! Listen, I can't find Mystia!"

Nitori stared uneasily at the celestial, but when she found that Tenshi was in earnest, she quickly sent the other kappa away. "Now, what?"

"Mystia is gone! The damn bird vanished further up the mountain! I have no idea where she could have went! And it's almost night..."

"That's..." Nitori stared down pensively. "While I wouldn't be overly concerned about finding Mystia-chan before nightfall – she is a night sparrow after all –, the sooner we can have this taken care of, the better."

"I know, but," she looked at Nitori with eyes that almost seemed to plead, "I think it'd be better if we found her before it became too late. It'd definitely make Mystia feel better! Her. She'd feel better."

The kappa could not help but smile gently. "Well, if it is speed you want, I know a certain crow tengu that could definitely be of service to you. Her name is Aya Shameimaru and she is the reporter for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. Do you know it?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Well, Shameimaru-san is renown for her speed. Though, I'm not sure where you would be able to find her."

Tenshi groaned.

"Well, maybe try the Hakurei Shrine? She likes to visit there. In the mean time, I'll look into things on my own."

"Alright! I'll do that! But before you go, put Mystia's cart somewhere safe!" And off the celestial went.

_X-X-X_

"Hey~, c'mon! I'm not asking for much."

"You are. I've already told you, I refuse."

"But I just need a little info on Marisa! C'mon, that's all I'm asking."

This argument was going on between the Reimu Hakurei and Aya Shameimaru. The miko had made the mistake of wanting to watch the sunset while sipping tea while Aya was out patrolling for something she could print as a story. When the crow tengu spotted the miko, she descended upon her like a bird of prey.

Reimu suddenly turned her head towards the reporter to yell at her. "I refuse and that is final! I'm not giving you anything you could twist!"

Aya's shoulders slumped. "Hey now. I only take a small amount of artistic license with my articles. And it's not like I do that with every single one. I don't know why some of you think so poorly of me. Stories don't write themselves you know, so I take what I can when I can."

Just then, Tenshi landed, stumbling in front of the bickering girls.

"Oh, it's the celestial," Reimu commented without a drop of surprise.

"Oooh, a celestial, huh?" Aya began clicking her pen in excitement.

"Listen! I... need help to find Mystia. She's vanished somewhere in that valley on Youkai Mountain!"

"The Untrodden Valley? What were you two doing there?" Reimu asked.

"That's not important! I need help finding her!"

"I bet you anything I can help you," said the crow tengu proudly. "I know the mountain like the back of my hand! It's practically the exclusive domain of us tengu, after all."

"Ah! Now that you mention it, I should have went to the wolf tengu for help instead!" Tenshi groaned and slumped to the ground out of frustration at her own inefficiency.

Aya arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think _they_ would help you? Let alone know how to."

"Well, they have been patrolling the area all day, so surely they have seen that damn bird," Tenshi said from the floor.

"Eh? Patrolling? The whole lot of wolf tengu is on duty today?"

"What? You didn't know?" Reimu asked, surprised. She then quickly explained the situation with the kappa.

Aya cried out. "Those wolves aren't going to be of any help to you, because they are the ones who took her. There have been similar situation, and always, always, ALWAYS it's the wolf tengu who did it. Naturally they'll try to play off the incidents because they are 'professional', but they've already built up such a reputation for themselves.

"This is great! I've got a story now! Lead the way, celestial!"

But Aya's explanation left Tenshi confused. "Wait, wait. What? No, there is no way they did that. A kappa went ahead of us to get us clearance. They were expecting us. We talked with Kawashiro-san, who is a friend of Momiji Inubashira."

The Traditional Reporter of Fantasy began clicking her pen again, but this time out of impatience. "Obviously not! Or if that was indeed the case, the information was ignored. Point is, we gotta go confront them before sundown or I won't be able to snap any good pictures!" She held an imaginary camera in front of her and began pressing its shutter button.

Tenshi stood up. "This is all suddenly going so fast for me."

Aya grabbed Tenshi's hand and laughed. "That's the world of journalism, baby! Now let's go!" Off they went, Aya towing the hapless, slightly confused Tenshi.

Reimu watched the duo quickly disappear into the orange-dyed sky. Reimu brought her cup up to her lips for a sip but found that it was empty. A sigh escaped her lips. "Lately, I've been sighing a lot..."

_X-X-X_

Thanks to Aya's breakneck pace, the two girls were quickly back around where Tenshi and Mystia had stopped. The reporter braked in the air and dangled her passenger above an open area.

"Alright!" Aya exclaimed excitedly. "I'm going to drop you, then you're going to cause a ruckus to attract our target: the big boss Momiji. That means you're going to have to clock some fodder, but otherwise this is a simple operation!"

Tenshi was yelling and making noises in protest. "What do you mean 'operation'!? _You _were supposed to be helping _me_. Who do you think you are to use me!?"

The crow tengu just laughed. "Silly girl, I _am_ helping you! Without me, who knows what kind of false leads you would've followed! But now you are perfectly set up to rescue the princess!"

"Princess?"

"Never mind. Away you go!" Aya swung her arms twice before letting go to deploy the celestial. All through the fall Tenshi was screaming. She had been quite literally flung into a very chaotic situation.

For the first couple of minutes, Tenshi lay on the ground dazed. When she finally began to right herself, she came within centimeters of a blade. It was unnecessary for her to make a ruckus, as she happened to fall when a wolf tengu was in the area.

"Ahhh, how convenient," Tenshi muttered. The celestial, remembering her purpose, stood up to face the wolf.

"Who are you and what is your purpose!?" The unknown tengu exclaimed. Perhaps she was new, as Tenshi noticed her legs were shaking ever so slightly.

"I am here to get my friend back. Where is she? Her name is Mystia Lorelei."

"That's not anything I would know!"

Tenshi raised a hand to her chin in feighned thought. "Hmm, well then. I suppose you will just have to fetch someone who would know." She brought up a leg to kick the soldier in her chest. The tengu raised her shield to block the kick, but it did little. Tenshi's boot shattered through the low-grade gear and sent the girl flying. "And I'm not leaving until I get Mystia back!"

Meanwhile, Aya was happily taking snapshots of everything that was occurring, laughing to herself. "Oh boy! This is going to be a front page story for sure!" She had her notebook and pen ready to jot down notes.

_X-X-X_

Tenshi did not have to fight through hordes of low ranking enemies like she had half expected to do. Excluding the first wolf tengu she came across, the celestial had felled five whose unconscious forms were scattered about. At last, the one she was told to anticipate had made her appearance: Momiji Inubashira.

Momiji did not come hurrying and excited like the others. She had strolled into view with a single expression that was hard to read. Her shield and sword were prepared. Momiji stood a few yards away from the celestial and spoke in a cold and relaxed voice, "So, you are the one who has been making a mess of my squad. How rude. All of them were new, you know. I hope, then, that your victories did not go to your head."

"You the leader then?"

"I am," the white wolf tengu said with a nod.

"Good... Whether you ignored the information given to you earlier in the day or did not get it at all, I do not care. Right now, all that matters is that you right your wrong by letting my friend go."

"Mm... How about you come back tomorrow? We are supposed to keep those whom we have captured for a day before releasing them."

"That is unacceptable! Release her at once!"

"Calm down, calm down. Alright, we can see this means a lot to you. Let's see if we cannot work something out."

Six new wolf tengu appeared as quietly as Momiji had. They formed a loose circle around the celestial but Tenshi only laughed.

"Is this supposed to be intimidating? You don't seem to have figured it out, so I will just go ahead and tell you – I am a celestial! Your blades can't even scratch me."

At the word "celestial", the newcomers flinched back almost imperceptibly, but they held their ground. This would be their first time coming across such a being.

But now it was Momiji who laughed. "Oh! A celestial are you? So what then, are you going to impart some 'wisdom' to us like your kind is known to do? I am not a captain for nothing. I care not what you are, you will follow the same procedures as everyone else." With their leader's bold words, the other tengu felt a little more courageous.

"Argh, fine! I just want her back before sundown!"

"Excellent! The first step: compliance. You are almost there. Now, please describe for us what your friend looks like. Do not bother giving us their name, as we do not take note of such a small detail."

The patronizing tone that was present just beneath the white wolf tengu's words made Tenshi's knuckles turn white. Now that Tenshi had agreed to play by her rules, Momiji had a faint smile on her lips, though it was short of reaching her eyes. But Tenshi would continue to comply for her friend's sake. "She has short, pink hair; wears a brown dress and hat; on the short side; and her fingernails are long and painted green."

Momiji looked up at the sky while Tenshi spoke; when she was finished, Momiji spoke to the tengu closest to her. "I do not recall detaining a girl like that, do you? No? Well please go back and check for the celestial." And off the underling went.

"You are messing with me! Just take me to where Mystia is!"

Momiji sighed. "What more do you want, hm? You just saw me send someone to fetch her, assuming we do indeed have her, of course. Just be patient."

"None of that 'assuming' garbage, you do! You do have her! Take me to Mystia! Like hell I'll trust you anymore than I have to!" The woman was ready to make the white wolf tengu her next target.

Momiji merely smiled at the celestial's thinning patience. "Ah, but you must trust me. You have no choice, see? Whether you be a celestial, a noble woman, or both, I am above you. You need to learn how to act beneath the heel of another."

Then Tenshi let out a shout and drew her sword. She charged Momiji. Her sword swung down with impressive force and speed. Inubashiri sidestepped the attack and drew her own blade for a slash. Tenshi blocked and unleashed her danmaku. At such a close range, Momiji was unable to escape free from damage. As the dust and smoke was dissipating, the white wolf tengu aimed her own danmaku at the celestial. Tenshi avoided them all and countered, forcing the wolf to drop to the dirt. Tenshi prepared a bomb –

But then, the surrounding wolf tengu fell upon her. Tenshi's sword was knocked out of her hands and her arms were restrained by their combined efforts. Momiji quickly approached her captive, greeting her with the strongest punch she could dole out across the jaw. But that could not be her only punishment. Again Momiji concentrated with all her might and punched the celestial's stomach and face five or nine times.

The white wolf tengu clicked her tongue. "That is no good, no good at all, celestial! Such a display of raw emotion is unbecoming, and against me? Very suspicious. Perhaps you and your friend are plotting something that requires our intervention after all?" The white wolf grabbed the celestial's hair. She leaned in to speak. But then footsteps were heard crunching over the ground. Momiji promptly let go and looked up. Coming into sight was the wolf tengu that had left earlier along with another that was held in front of her. Mystia!

"Tenshi-chaaaan!" The bird youkai spotted her dear friend and ran to her. Tenshi was released from her bondage; she fell to the ground. "I've never been so glad to see you in my life! What happened to you!? To me!?"

The white wolf tengu smiled at Mystia. "It was an error on our part, I'm afraid. You're Mystia Lorelei, yes? I'm Momiji Inubashiri. I've heard a lot about you from my friend Nitori. She's a mutual acquaintance."

"Oh, right!" The songstress clapped her hands in realization, seeming to forget about her friend once she helped her to her feet. "You're the person I wanted to see!"

Momiji raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yes! I wanted to – "

Suddenly, Tenshi grabbed Mystia by the arm and proceeded to pull her away. "We're through here. Just find another place to do your business." Tenshi spat in Momiji's direction and did not say another word to the protesting Mystia until they were far away.

"I don't want you ever going near that place again! Never will an incident like this happen again, Mystia!" Tenshi was still worked up and would be for the rest of the night.

"Eh!? No way am I going to promise such a thing! I go where business is! Money! I need money! Who do you think you are to tell me how to conduct myself!?"

Tenshi spun around and grabbed the shorter girl by her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "I am someone who cares too much about you to let you be around such crazed, dangerous beings! If I find out you went up there, I am going to beat you with the shattered remains of your own stand. Iku can do with me what she will!" The celestial surprised and embarrassed even herself with how serious her words were.

Mystia was let go but remained glued to the spot. The night sparrow felt her face had heated up and could not form any sort of comeback, she only stuttered and spluttered for some time. "P-pay deduction! Pay deduction! If you think you can talk to m-me like that..."

_X-X-X_

"Well then," said the squad leader to her comrades, "that is enough for today. I thank you for your hard work today!" All began walking back save one, whose eyes were shifting uneasily from the ground to her leader. "Hm? What is it?"

"Ah!" The girl was almost surprised that she had been noticed. "W-well, if I may... though it is true I am new, I... I feel that w-what you did to that celestial was a little much. S-she was obviously distressed by the incident... so..."

In contrast to this small girl's subdued demeanor was the jovially laughing Momiji. "No, you are right! Yes, yes, my actions were less than professional. But at the same time I feel they were justified. Surely you felt that that girl was too full of herself. She made you itch to cut her down with her every action and word. So I did, and the results... I could not have asked for better."

The girl stared at the ground, then said, "Will you do that every time you see her?'

"Well, I do not plan on seeing her too often, "Momiji smiled, "but maybe. I cannot read the future." With that said, the two began to make their way back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear ideas for this story. Seriously, I'm feeling uncertain about how to take it to its end. That long hiatus? Not entirely due to my personal life. And as always, give me your honest thoughts!<strong>

**I'd also like write a story in Esperanto (I have for a while), but no ideas are coming to me. Well, I've had quite a few, but I never completed them...**


	14. Chapter 14

Two days after the incident on Youkai Mountain, a Sunday, Aya Shameimaru of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper had for herself a front page story that literally took up the whole page and then some. Featured were various action shots of the celestial Tenshi Hinanawi laying the hurt on those that stood in her way, with the final shot being the tense stand off between Momiji Inubashiri and her. (It would seem the reporter, for whatever reason, wanted to omit the tengu's victory.) The article itself ends with a description of Tenshi taking Mystia and heading back.

In the celestial realm, Iku was going through every paragraph, sentence, and kanji stroke with her student to check the accuracy of the article. The tutor could not believe that such a thing could happen to two people she felt responsible for.

"I'm telling you, I do not _why _all that happened. Though I'm willing to bet it was no accident. All I know is, if I see that bastard Momiji again I'm going to get back at her for what she did to both me and Mystia!" Tenshi glanced at Iku, expecting her to voice her disapproval, but this time she was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well, I believe we should be heading out to Mystia-san now. Ah! It is 9:15 AM! That is far too late! Come, Eldest Daughter!"

"It's all because you felt the need to put me under inquisition," Tenshi muttered.

X-X-X

Under the blue sky which held hardly a single cloud, two friends enjoyed the warm weather with a game of shogi. Momiji was on her break, so she had snatched her close companion Nitori for a quick game near the waterfall, which provided relaxing background noise. The tengu was recounting her version of what happened after Nitori had broached the subject a little hesitantly.

"Eh? But I know I asked someone to tell you all about Mystia-san coming up there..." She moved a piece, only to have it immediately jumped.

"Nitori, I can tell you with absolute certainty that not a single kappa came to us. We followed procedure, then were attacked as the day was wrapping up. Not only was this annoying to me and my squad, the aggressor was such that her very presence rubbed you the wrong way. Are you _sure _that the kappa you asked to come find us had left to do so?"

"Sure I'm sure. After I told her what to do... she... went and... did... it." Nitori's eyes widened.

Momiji raised an eyebrow. "That neither looks nor sounds sure to me."

"Ah, no, er, see... Hahah, I just remembered that after that, we were both told to return to our work, so I guess... that means she didn't... even get a chance to find... you all."

Momiji let out a loud groan and leaned back, covering her eyes in the process. "I cannot believe that you caused us so much trouble. Because of something so minor! For a genius, that really was a horribly dumb thing to do." She put down a gold general to prepare for the final attack.

"Well, that's... I can't believe that you were able to defeat Hinanawi-san! She is a celestial, isn't she?"

"Luck, all it was was luck. And maybe also the fact that she was mad as hell. I am just going to assume she is the kind that only knows to thrash around when angered."

"Maybe."

"That damn crow, though," Momiji grumbled.

"Hm? You don't mean Shameimaru-san, do you?"

The white wolf nodded; her expression was similar to one who had just took a draught of expired milk. "As the celestial was going her way, I looked up," she pointed a finger at the sky, "and saw her making a mad dash towards her 'base of operations'." She thought for a moment, then added, "At least that is where I assume she went."

"I still don't understand why you hate her and the crow tengu in general. Can it be considered racism if the group you hate is part of your own race?" Nitori joked.

"I win."

Nitori let out a frustrated shout. "Why can't you let me beat you! Once! Just once is all I'm asking!"

The white wolf tengu smiled. "Because I respect you too much to let you have such a meaningless victory."

"It would make me happy! That is its meaning!"

"Alright," said Momiji. "Then how about we do this?" She set up her pieces again then removed her rook and bishop from the board. She gestured to her side of the board, inviting her friend to see if it was to her satisfaction. "I have time for one more game."

"I'll take it!" The kappa began to eagerly set up her pieces as well.

"No need to be so shy, Nitori. Really. I am doing this of my own volition."

"I don't know what you are talking about, because I'm leaping on this chance. No changing your mind!"

X-X-X

Iku bowed to Mystia, who was outside her food stand to greet the two. "I am truly sorry for being late! I was talking to the eldest daughter, and time simply got away from me."

"Oh, no worries, no worries!" Mystia was obviously uncomfortable in this overly polite situation.

"Alright, if you say so..." Iku trailed off. There was only the sound of the chirping birds. "I trust the eldest daughter has not been too much trouble for you? I have not heard anything from you concerning her."

Mystia smiled. "No, she's been a great help. I love having her work with me!"

The messenger of the Dragon Palace chuckled with satisfaction. "Is that so? I am glad to hear that. Yes, very glad." She turned to where Tenshi was. "Did you hear Mystia-san praise you just now, Eldest... Daughter...?"

"She's not here..."

"Eldest Daughter!?" Iku looked around the area frantically, like one would if they lost a wedding ring.

X-X-X

"I'm confident victory will be mine this time, Momiji!"

"The game has hardly started and you are already saying that? Pride goeth before a fall, my friend."

"You say that, but what you don't know is that I have devised a secret strategy to defeat you!" As the kappa was setting her shogi piece down, something sped quickly overhead then crashed nearby, causing some game pieces to fall to the earth.

There on a keystone stood a familiar face to both friends.

"H-Hinanawi-san!?" Nitori exclaimed in surprise.

The celestial held an unconscious tengu by the collar, but threw her aside upon spotting her target. "Aah, I found you." Her words were spoken slowly. Tenshi walked up to the two and put her boot on the edge of the game table. "I have to say, I am less than pleased with you, dog." She then kicked the table over, sending shogi pieces everywhere.

Momiji jumped to her feet in anger. Tenshi punched her square across the jaw, sending her reeling.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

A laser! The celestial had just blasted Nitori's dear friend clear out of sight!

The kappa was glued to her seat with shock. Then Tenshi turned slowly to look at the kappa, her eyes devoid of warmth. Slowly, she bent down to clamp both of Nitori's cheeks in her hands. Tenshi hissed out each word just above a whisper, deliberately drawing out each syllable. "You saw nothing." She then smiled and patted Nitori's head. Tenshi mounted her keystone and disappeared just as quickly as she had come, leaving behind a chaotic scene; it looked as if a small twister had come by. The kappa fainted, falling over from the rock she was sitting on.

X-X-X

"Maybe Tenshi-chan decided to take an unannounced holiday?"

"Impossible! Never! She must have gotten lost!" Iku refused to believe her dear pupil could regress so quickly after coming so far as to be praised.

"Ah! Iku-san! Here she comes!" Mystia pointed towards the sky. Indeed, there was the celestial slowly making her way over. When she finally landed, Iku had to restrain herself from choking her.

"Took you long enough," said Mystia. In contrast to Iku, she was not really concerned about her employee's tardiness.

"Eldest Daughter! Where were you!? Do you know how long you made us wait!? At least half an hour! What explanation could you possibly have for doing that to Mystia-san!?"

"Ah, yes, a very good question in its own right." Tenshi cleared her throat. "Well, quite simply, my dears, I was screwing with some low-level youkai. Nothing more, nothing less."

_THWACK!_

The oarfish smacked Tenshi as hard as she could across the head. "Such an alibi delivered in that mocking tone! I ought to wash my hands of you this very instant!"

"There, there, Iku-san," Mystia said, trying to soothe her. "It's alright. Really, I'm not mad at all. So let's just let her off the hook this time. Okay? Please?"

The woman grudgingly relaxed her shoulders. She took a few long, deep breaths. Finally, she spoke. "Very well. I will leave her in your capable hands to do to her as you see fit. Eldest Daughter, know that Mystia-san will not always be there to pull you out of hot water. Oh, and have fun tonight, Mystia-san." And with that, Iku took her leave.

Mystia looked at her employee. "I have to say, that was a pretty bold thing you did."

Tenshi looked questioningly at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your answer. Was that really what you were doing?"

"Eh~, more or less. Don't worry about it, Mystia."

"Ah... alright." The songstress clapped her hands. "Well then! I have big news for you! Unfortunately, my ingenious plan fell through yesterday."

"Way through."

"Comments will be ignored until the end! Anyway, where was I? Ah yes. Anyway, after trudging home in almost utter defeat, I thought of a better plan! One that makes use of certain contacts I have! One of them told me that a certain Myouren Temple will be holding a festival of sorts this evening in the hopes of fostering a closer bond between the people in the village and the youkai! This contact of mine was able to secure my position as the main provider of the food.

"And! The most exciting part for me is that my band will also be putting on a show!"

Tenshi looked impressed. "Wow, you bounced back in no time. Didn't know you had a band. Are you any good?"

Mystia put a hand to her chest and laughed. "Naturally! We are better than good, we are awesome!"

"You are full of yourself, you know that? But, that smile you get when you talk so happily makes up for it, I guess." Tenshi grinned.

"Ooh, there you go saying weird things again!"

"I'm just teasing a low-level youkai. Is that so wrong?"

"I'm _not _a low-level youkai! You idiot, do you want me to have you work for me longer!"

The celestial could not help but laugh at the song bird's reaction. "Go right ahead! As long as it's with you!"

Mystia's face burned red from Tenshi's flirting, which the sparrow was not sure just how much was simple teasing. "Stop saying such weird things! Pervert!"

Both girls were having a great time.

V^V^V^V

The clock struck seven. Night had fallen, bringing with it cool air. The temple grounds were abuzz with activity as people made last minute checks to make sure everything was in order. Byakuren Hijiri was going to every food stall and making sure the owners knew that under no circumstances were customers allowed to get drunk. The temple's good reputation would be tarnished if it were let out that they were throwing parties that only served to indulge the senses. Seeing that all was more or less in order, the fallen nun announced with great joy that the festivities could begin.

"Oyah, if it ain't Myschi! Found ya at last!" Approaching with an unsteady gait was Suika the oni. "Came just in time, I see!" She laughed boisterously.

"Oh, it's you... Why is an oni on temple grounds?" Tenshi asked.

"Hey, don't be like that! Where there's a party, there's me," The Free-Spirited Oni declared, taking a swig of her gourd.

"She's here to help me out, since the night's going to be hectic. Suika-chan often helps, but this will be the first time you two have worked together," Mystia explained. "So I'll be counting on you two! No dropping from exhaustion!"

Suika saluted dutifully. "Roger that, ma'am!"

"And just how long are we going to be here?"

"Very long. 'Til midnight at least," Mystia replied.

"Wait, does Iku know about this?"

"Of course! I told her while you were away."

"Ah. Well... alright then."

X-X-X

It must be admitted that the first half hour or so was rather unspectacular. The youkai and the humans kept to their cliques and talked amongst themselves in reserved voices (perhaps being so near a graveyard added to the thick atmosphere). But thankfully, by the actions of a few catalysts and faces familiar to both sides, the event finally assumed an atmosphere proper for a social gathering. Warm, alive, and well.

Now by nine at night, folk were dancing, singing, and hitting up the vendors. The sight at Mystia's area was chaos. Mini-Suikas were scurrying every which way, carrying people's orders above their heads. Tenshi, in addition to being a waitress, was also charged with keeping some loose semblance of order.

One notable customer at Mystia's was Shou Toramaru, who was notable not because she was one of the "staff" for this event, but because she had been "sampling" every alcoholic beverage available. Nazrin, her ever faithful companion, kept close to make sure things did not get ugly. The tiger had now made her way to Mystia's.

"Gimme one o' e'ry drink yo' got, missy!" Nazrin shook her head at her master's words, looking embarrassed.

Mystia looked the woman up and down. Her face was flushed and she was leaning on the counter, which seemed to be the only thing keeping her on her feet. "Er... I don't think I can, ma'am. Sorry, but I was told by Hijiri-sama not to let customers get drunk." Although you seem to be past that point, she thought to herself.

Shou pointed a finger and looked sternly at the restaurant owner. "Listen, you. I happ'n t' be Hijiri's right hand man. No one 'bove me 'cept'er! Now, gimme my damn drinks!"

Mystia looked uncertainly about her, hoping someone would offer her help. She wanted to just give this person what she wanted so she would leave her alone, but at the same time she feared the consequences of doing so.

Then Nazrin leaned in close with an apologetic look on her face. "You will have to forgive my master, I am afraid. Unbeknownst to most, she is actually a horrible drunk. Shou-sama just usually only becomes like this in private. Do not worry, if she bothers you too much, I will take care of it." Nazrin took a moment to glance at Shou to see if she were listening; she was not. "So just pour a few shots. I will pay for it."

Mystia again looked about uncertainly, but decided to listen to the small girl. "V-very well..." The songstress placed four cups on the counter and began to pour the first drink.

"BBBLLLAAARRRGGGHHHH!" A girl shot up between Shou and Nazrin, screaming. Mystia yelled in surprise and threw the sake bottle. It smashed into Shou's head, sending her off balance and tumbling to the ground. Nazrin had jumped to the side and prepared for an attack.

"Hahahahaaah! Surprise!" A girl dressed in blue and carrying a large, purple umbrella was smiling complacently. "I got all three of you so good!"

"Dammit, Tatara!" exclaimed Nazrin. "That was...! actually pretty good. Well done. Well, I suppose we will take our leave. Sorry for the trouble." The mouse dragged away the tiger while the umbrella skipped away.

The poor night sparrow was so shaken up by what had occurred in the last five minutes, that she had to sit down on a stool and massage her head. "I think I just lost five years of my life..."

"Boy, you don't look so good!" Suika had wandered over to her friend after deciding that taking orders was hardly a fitting activity for one like her.

Mystia looked up between her bangs. "Have you decided to quit working?"

"Nooope! The mini-Suikas are taking care of all that. You look like you're about to throw up, so I came over quick as a flash!"

Mystia chuckled. "No vomiting. I'm just recovering from having to deal with some real characters." She smiled cynically.

Suika stroked her non-existent beard so as to fake deep thought. "Hmmm. Well! I wasn't here for that, but I was present for a hilarious story at the Hakurei Shrine!"

Mystia raised her eyebrows and leaned forward on her elbows. "Oh? Do tell. I didn't know Reimu-san had a sense of humor."

The oni giggled mischievously. "Well, she ended up being dragged into it. See, me and Yuugi were throwing a small party for this sadsack I found, right? Well, it didn't take too long for things to escalate. There was a LOT of booze! So, we were playing strip poker..."

X-X-X

Tenshi let out a deep breath and took off her hat to fan herself. "Is this the kind of experience one must go through when they are working off their sins?" She looked around. For now, everything had settled down. People were merrily eating and drinking with their friends, and the few that trickled in or still needed to be served were being taken care of by the mini-Suikas. "Good! Looks like I can take a well-deserved break! I think I will go see how Mystia is doing," she said to herself, smiling.

Tenshi made her way to the cart but stopped short. The song bird and oni were laughing so hard both had tears forming. The oni was talking animatedly while Mystia watched on completely enthralled. _'Looks like... I would just be interrupting if I went to her now.' _For some reason, the thought that Mystia had no room for her hurt her. Suddenly Tenshi felt awkward just standing before the cart like someone who was lost. She put a hand to her chest and looked around almost desperately, lest she be spotted in such a pitiful situation. _'Ah, right. I guess I'll go see what there is to see...'_

* * *

><p><strong>I am once again walking the straight path thanks to getting inspiration from UnendingEmpire and Omegahugger (and answering Another Man's question). Thanks, you three! Oh, and thank you for mentioning Vitamin String Quartet, UnendingEmpire. Now I'm a fan of them, too.<strong>

**Is it odd to worry about whether or not your chapters are long enough to truly be considered chapters? This isn't a book, after all. Ah well.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mystia wiped the tears from her eyes, letting out a few final laughs. "I could listen to your stories all night, Suika-chan. Really, I envy you! You live such a fun life!"

The oni leaned back in her chair with a complacent grin. "Yeah~, I know. My life's pretty damn great. But it does have its downs. Sometimes I can _feel_ time slooowly ticking by. And that's awful! But there ain't a thing I can do about it! That's why I come to help out at the cart." Suika knocked on the countertop twice with her fist.

Mystia nodded while wiping down the table. "I'm glad to have you with us tonight."

"'Us' you say... but the celestial has up and vanished."

The night sparrow stopped wiping and looked around. "Aaah! You're right! She abandoned us, the traitor! It could get busy at any moment, yet she decided she'd just go and take a break without telling me!"

"Maybe she hasn't changed as much as you thought she had."

"No way! Impossible! I trust her one hundr – … ninety percent!"

Suika said nothing to this decrease. "So you think she has a good reason?"

"I don't know!" Mystia was quickly becoming more and more agitated. "But you need to find her! But do it quickly, I don't want to be flooded when I'm by myself."

"I could easily fill in for her, y'know. It'd just take a few more Mini-Suikas."

"That's … No, I want Tenshi-chan with us."

Suika smiled and said jokingly, "Why don't I feel you'd be this concerned if I disappeared?"

Mystia shrugged. "Easy. I'd have Tenshi-chan." She flashed Suika a sly smile.

"I see how it is. Fine! I'll go find your precious girlie, despite your tactless words!" Over the counter and away she went.

X-X-X

The celestial was wandering aimlessly, looking for something to take up her unofficial break time. "Damn oni. If she wants to do everything, I'm more than happy to let her! Still counts towards my hours!" Tenshi paused, realizing that she did not actually know how close she was to obtaining all the "volunteer" hours she needed. "Well, whatever! Might as well go see what food there is to be had. I was getting sick of the constant smell of lamprey; it has probably seeped into my clothes." The daughter of heaven ran up to the first stand she spotted and bought a stick of dango. "Now it feels more like a festival." She found a spot where she could sit and enjoy her snack.

With the light snack finished, Tenshi stood up to look for another place to go. "Maybe I will go play a game. Goldfish scooping, perhaps?"

Tenshi was then struck by the awareness that there was a person attending the festivities that she had never seen before. The girl wore a tall hat that sat atop her silver hair. She had various snacks in her arms and seemed to be inspecting them like one would an unknown mushroom. After looking the food over, she cautiously took a nibble and chewed thoughtfully. If the food passed whatever tests the girl had in mind, she stuffed in a bag she was carrying. If the food failed, she would toss it to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing? You, girl with the bag!"

"'Sblood!" The girl jumped and looked at Tenshi with a slightly annoyed expression. "Ye make mine heart palpitate most fiercely with your shouting. Why have ye called out to me?"

"Wow... why are you talking like that?"

"I understand not the question."

"Well, your speech is a little... archaic."

"I will abandon not my mother tongue just because I dwell amongst ye people!"

It seemed the matter of the stranger's speech was a sensitive subject.

"Okay, okay. Never mind then. Who are you? I have never seen you before..."

The silver haired girl chuckled. Tenshi had no idea why. "Your words be true. I be Futo of the Mononobe clan, faithful servant of Crown Prince Shoutoko! Now, pray tell, where do ye hail from and what be your name?"

Tenshi suddenly felt tired from listening to this Futo person. "I am Tenshi Hinanawi, a celestial."

Futo's eyes widened. "Truly be ye one from heaven? Remarkable! Never before have I seen a celestial! Ye must forgive mine earlier disrespect! I was startled." Futo bowed to show her earnest repentance.

"Uh, no, that's okay... don't worry about it."

"Pray tell, heavenly one," the living anachronism straightened, "what be one such as yourself a-doing here?"

"Same reason you are here... I think. Are you here to enjoy the festival?"

"No. I be here for the food! Just now spake ye something more stranger than I have heard before. How could one delighteth in being amongst monsters?"

"All the youkai you will see here are good folk. But putting that aside, if you are here to be a glutton, it'd help to actually eat the food instead of tossing most of it to the ground," Tenshi said and pointed to the mess surrounding Futo.

"Yea, my purpose be more to see what be good to the palette, but these foods be wholly unfamiliar to me. Alack, methinks I will never adjust to this strange time I have awoken to."

"If it is good food you want, I bet I know the perfect place!" Tenshi began to point and said, "I have yet to meet anyone who does not like the lamprey eel my –" but then she cut off mid-sentence. "No, never mind."

"Lamprey eel? Verily, not my favorite food. But hunger be the best spice! If ye will shew me the way, I can go along merrily!" Futo was quite pleased at the prospect of eating something familiar to her. So much so, in fact, that she decided to drop the various sweets she still had not tried. The two stared at each other.

"..."

Tenshi waved a hand dismissively. "Forget it. I'm on break, I'm not supposed to be acting as advertisement."

"Thou speakest of a dish I can dine on only to refuse me even its location? Dost thou weenest I be a fool her for thine amusement?"

"I refuse to use my down time to work." Tenshi could not tell if the girl was genuinely irate.

"Work! Thou wilst but for a short while aid me! It be not as if we be a-faring to the welkin." Futo drew closer. "Know that thou beest the only soul I can trust on such matters. If need be, I will follow thee like unto a shadow! Bringest me to the place thou hast spaken of."

_'What a frightening prospect. __And her demand has become an actual bother to me __now__. I should not have been so difficult.__' _Tenshi agreed.

Futo grinned. "Truly your heart be kind, O heavenly one."

"Back to speaking respectfully, huh?"

The anachronism gave her a look of innocence.

"Well then, back to Mystia-chan's cart..."

"Yes, do let's!"

Tenshi could not help but feel a little apprehensive about returning. She was sure Mystia would not be pleased with her. _'Perhaps if I promised to work extra hard tonight she would forgive me. Well, first she would have to believe me... I wonder if I have racked up enough brownie points? I hope she does not tell Iku on me... That would be the absolute worst. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all...'_

"Ye be concerned about something, heavenly one? There be a look of worry all across your face. Pray tell, what be it that ye be a-thinking?" The Shikaisen from Ancient Japan inquired out of curiosity rather than worry. She probably wanted to know what worries a celestial could have.

"I just have some troubles related to work on my mind. Concerns my boss. I do not think she will be too happy to see me." Tenshi laughed at herself.

"Ye be not on good terms with the one above you?"

"Well, I would not say that exactly. There is – " Futo cut her off.

"I be on most excellent terms with the Crown Prince! I do thus believe that I may be of assistance to you, heavenly one! Speak, why do ye not fare as good as ye would like with your superior?"

"What? It's nothing! I was just making small talk!" Tenshi did not want to give the details of her personal life to this stranger, who did not seem to want to accept she was no longer in the past.

"I merely want to be neighborly."

"I'm not your neighbor!"

"...Please?"

"Prod me again," Tenshi raised a fist, "and I will give you a good thumping."

Futo backed down. "Marry, I mean ye only good. We be friends, yes? Have ye any fellow workers?"

It seemed the Futo girl insisted on having a conversation about Tenshi, who decided so long as the question was not about herself personally, she would answer. "Yes, I have one other today, though this is not usually the case."

"Oh, could this new arrival be the one a-causing ye strife?"

"You have asked enough questions! Now it's my turn! Do you have any coworkers?"

"Oh, yes. There be one other."

"Oh, could this new arrival be the one causing you strife?"

Futo shook her head. "Nay, that could never be. For she be the Crown Prince's wife. It be I who be the new arrival," Futo said. "Sometimes I even feel as if I be... how to say, a third wheel?" There was a trace of sadness in her voice. "One's fate can be a harsh one."

Tenshi momentarily fell silent at this sudden and somber shift in mood. "If you could go back so that you were the one that your prince asked to marry, would you?"

Futo nodded her head. "The marriage was originally for political reasons, so I feel not that I would be a-taking something from Tojiko-san. Again, I will say I simply appeared too late."

"...See? This is why I did not want to answer personal questions. It got weird pretty quickly, huh? You just revealed some personal stuff to a complete stranger."

But to Tenshi's surprise, Futo smiled. "It be because ye be a stranger, heavenly one, that I felt no need to restrain myself."

"...You're such a weirdo."

Futo laughed boisterously, the atmosphere of only a few seconds ago forgotten.

X-X-X

The two arrived at Mystia's cart to find it had no customers. Mystia intercepted them and pointed accusingly at Tenshi. The night sparrow did not seem to notice Futo yet.

"You! What on earth were you thinking!? Because I sent Suika-chan after you, I've had no help! And that means no customers! If only you were being paid! I'd deduct the damages outta your paycheck!"

Tenshi took Mysita's ire with a little amusement, but she felt the bird youkai would go on and on if she were not interrupted. "Peace, peace! I bring with me a peace offering, a hungry customer with a hankering for your lamprey!" Tenshi gestured grandly to Futo, who was staring at Mystia. More specifically, the feng shui master was staring at Mystia's wings.

"Oh..." Mystia began smoothing down her kerchief and laughing sheepishly. "I-I didn't see you there. I-I'm sorry! You'll have to forgive that display of anger you just saw!" She bowed then extended a hand. "I'm Mystia Lorelei, owner and chef of – "

But Futo batted the extended hand away and turned towards Tenshi. "Thou hast played me for a fool! Thinkest thou that I would ever eat from the hands of a monster!? I shall have none of it!" And like that the fuming Futo quickly left, leaving the two girls in a state of confusion

Mystia was the first to speak. "I-In any case, I have to go now!"

"What? Why?"

"I have to perform with Kyouko, stupid! I told you that already!" She ran into her cart and closed it to get changed. "And don't you dare think about leaving here! You are to guard my livelihood and wait to be punished for your treason!"

_'Ugh, she's madder than I thought she'd be...'_

After Mystia had rushed off – adjusting her stage outfit while running –, Tenshi grabbed a chair and sat thinking about the events of the day. Or rather, she was going to, until a certain oni decided to reappear.

"'Bout time you came back! Hahah, off having a good lark with that strangely dressed woman?" Suika took a swig from her gourd.

Tenshi turned to face her. "Oni... I was told you were out looking for me. I did not so much as catch a glimpse of you?"

Suika laughed. "I only did enough searching to say that's what I did! I knew you'd come back, so I screwed around and drank! Why should I be wastin' my time?" The little oni shrugged. "I don't know why you left. Frankly, I don't care. The important thing now is to make up for your blunder!"

The celestial crossed her arms. "You have something in mind?"

"Obviously. Come, we're gon' see Mystia perform. Or you are, because... never mind, you'll see for yourself."

"But I was told to stay here. Would not disobeying make her even more mad?"

"Pfft!" Suika threw a hand out dismissively. "You ought to know she's gon' ask you how you liked the show!"

Tenshi sat puzzled. "But that does not make any..."

"Not a lick! Now come!" Before Suika could march off, Tenshi stopped her again.

"Wait! Why are you helping me, eh?"

Suika turned, then smiled and said, "Helping you? No, no, I'm indirectly helping Myschi. You are merely a tool in my scheme~!"

"Was that sinister? Her carefree tone makes it hard to tell," Tenshi muttered to herself.

The two made their way to where Choujuu Gigaku would perform. Suika left the celestial in the moderately large crowd composed almost entirely of fairies and youkai. As the time for the performance drew nearer and nearer, more and more humans left.

"A bad omen? Is this a bad omen?" Tenshi wondered to herself. She was about to find out.

Kyouko leapt onto stage, swinging the microphone around like it was a toy. She was dressed in a leather jacket and sunglasses coupled with a dog collar.

The crowd cheered. There was banter. Then the dread cacophony of noise started up.

V^V^V^V

The crowd cleared up at last. Now the night was quiet, save for the indistinct voices and laughter of the sparse humans and non-humans that remained. There were people were closing shop and packing up to return home. Now that the concert was over, one could hear the chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs. Fireflies danced and lit up the area with their pulsing glows. Everyone felt tired, but it was a good kind of fatigue, one that comes from doing a hard day's work. Past the climax of the festivities, the feelings of camaraderie were still at their height. Though warm food and excellent alcohol had been consumed all night, people were once again enjoying these things with friends; this time they were taking the time to have relaxed, peaceful conversations that were as warm as the food that filled their bellies. There was a full moon that shone brilliantly in the sky.

Tenshi was experiencing a kind of pain she had never experienced before. Hear hearing seemed shot and her insides were still reverberating from Mystia's guitar. The celestial dragged herself to a tree so she could sit down and massage the crowd's yelling out of her skull.

"What a dreadful thing a 'concert' is. Never again will I come to such torture. I stayed until the end hoping it would get better, _praying _to the gods above that it would get better. But all to no avail..."

Mystia was approaching now that she had said her goodbyes to her dog-eared friend. "Tenshi-chan!" Mystia shouted in surprise.

Tenshi closed her eyes as her headache worsened momentarily. "Please do not be so loud..."

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to watch my cart," the guitarist said, this time in a lower voice.

"Suika took my place so I could come see your performance." The celestial did not know if Suika returned to the cart, but it was a convenient lie that kept her out of trouble.

"So? What'd you think of it? Of us!? We're great, huh? Largest crowd I've seen yet!"

"Do you want an honest answer to that question, or do you want an answer that will spare your feelings?"

"The latter," Mystia said unabashed.

Tenshi weakly smiled. "It was fantastic. Now help me up," she said and extended a hand.

"Hahah! I knew you'd like it!" The guitarist happily pulled her friend up.

"Your outfit, however," Tenshi said while dusting the dirt off her behind, "is ridiculous. I cannot believe you would willingly go around wearing that thing."

"I don't want to hear it!"

The celestial just happened to catch the sight of Futo out of the corner of her eye. She was running from someone. Tenshi was reminded of the story she too-willingly shared. "Well, might as well get _something _out of the time I spent with her," she muttered. Tenshi stared at the starry sky while steeling herself.

"Eh? Did you just insult me again!? You wanna go!?"

The celestial smiled and clapped her hands together. "I'm glad you asked. I would love to. Where will we go? What time? Ah, how about tomorrow at noon? I hate waiting. Let's make it a picnic date!" She then added, "And please, again... keep your voice down. For my sake."

Mystia stood in place, processing what was just said to her. "What!?"

"Ow..."

"What's this about a date all of a sudden!?"

"For heaven's sake, calm down! My ears cannot take it."

"A date!? With you!? Why are you – are you screwing with me!? Is this a joke!?"

Tenshi had to grab the very flustered young girl and shake her before she would calm down. "Yes. Yes. No. No."

Mystia felt that her face was red and rather hot. To suddenly be asked out was too much. "I... I mean... why?"

Tenshi pondered before answering. She wanted to word her response carefully. Meanwhile, the symphony of the night went on playing to fill the silence; the moonlight shone only so that the two girls could see each other. "Well, it is not as if I just proposed to you. I am simply asking you out. A date is a chance to scope out the other, see how good of a match the two of you are. I have a lot of fun with you, so I feel my chances are good. I do not want a catch such as yourself to slip through my fingers. You're too cute. I think I have always thought that." She smiled shyly. "Is this really too sudden? Too weird?"

Mystia shook her head vigorously. "No, no! When you word it like that, I... Yes, I'd love to accept your offer." The night sparrow bowed awkwardly. She was not really sure what to do!

"Well then," Tenshi took Mystia's hand and walked with her back to the cart. "I'm thirsty. Surely you are, too. Let's go back and share some sake. I saw you laughing with the oni. That pissed me off. So let's talk! I want to make you laugh, too."

Mystia smiled shyly. "Sure. That sounds wonderful, Tenshi-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>The difference between "thou" and "yeyou" is the difference between "du" and "Sie" in German; that is, one is a familiar term of address, while the other is polite. "Thou" was the pronoun that got the -st conjugation. So when our Shakespearean (Early Modern English) Futo uses "thou", she is speaking rudely. "Welkin" is the true English word for "sky", which is Scandinavian. "Welkin" literally means "cloud" and is now only a poetic word. Compare to the German word "(die) Wolke", which also means "cloud".**

**It has been too long, but hopefully it was worth the wait. This was an important chapter, so I wanted to make sure I thought it out well. Did I? The next chapter will be a short special that lets us see what became of the feng shui master. After that will be the last chapter and maybe an epilogue.**


End file.
